


Spider-King: Conquest of Shadows

by Zayden_StormVoid



Series: Spider-Man's Dark Conquest [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Corruption, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Peter Parker, Earth-666, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harems, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mind Sex, Not for the faint of heart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Peter becomes a Celestial, Peter becomes the King of the Symbiotes, Peter has had enough shit, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, The Necrosword, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, based on the comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayden_StormVoid/pseuds/Zayden_StormVoid
Summary: After the defeat of Knull, the Symbiotes are needing of a new King and what better than everyone's favorite Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Watch as this hero deals with the death of his Aunt May, conquer worlds and women, how he will remake the world into better, brighter, and, ironically, darker one. Witness the rise of Spider-Man, King of the Shadows, God of the Symbiotes.Warning: If you are not fans or tolerant of Mind Control, Rape, the deaths and Corruption of Famous Hero Icons, then this story isn't for you. But for those of you who are interested: Step on in, if you dare.
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Peter Parker, Elizabeth Braddock/Peter Parker, Emma Frost/Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Jean Grey/Peter Parker, Julia Carpenter/Peter Parker, Kamala Khan/Miles Morales, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Silver Sablinova
Series: Spider-Man's Dark Conquest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613251
Comments: 56
Kudos: 124





	1. Prelude to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, Zayden StormVoid here, newest resident of the Kingdom of Archive of Our Own, here to shower this community of fanfiction lovers, thrill-seekers, and fanboys and fangirls alike the stories and creativity of my messed up head. This story I actually originally posted on FanFiction.net, of the same name, but after some time reading fics here, loving them, and wishing to get in on the fun, now contribute some of my stories to this community, whilst some others will stay exclusive to my other site. 
> 
> Now this story, I will say again: This isn't for the faint of heart who can't tolerate all the warnings I pulled up, even if this is just a fictional world where nothing here will impact the real world in any significant way. Also, the events that will occur in this story are loosely based around the current events of the comics, or at least when Knull, God the Symbiotes, was introduced, past events of the comics will be restructured to fit this story, and what will occur here is non-canon. 
> 
> This first chapter is a prologue of sorts and no sexual activity of any sort will occur. That will be next chapter. Soon anybody for plot, you can stay. Anybody here for shameless whoopy, you can stay too but won't be getting anything sexual right now.
> 
> Also, I don't own any Spider-Man or Marvel properties. Those belong to Marvel, Disney, and Sony, and based off the brilliant minds of Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, bless their souls and may they rest in peace.
> 
> Now let's start destroying this world!
> 
> (See more information on the end notes)

_Spider-Man's POV_

Just when I thought things in my life couldn't get anymore weird, I jinked it and here I am now. Fighting a giant, black, gooey, Symbiote monster that is currently destroying Manhattan. But I guess that's the life of your friendly, neighborhood superhero.

Hi my name is Peter Parker, and I am Spider-Man. I used to be your ordinary, average, high school nerd in New York. Then everything changed on one field trip. I got bit by a genetically-enhanced, radioactive spider, got spider-like powers, no longer needed glasses, and things felt as if things were looking up. Then my Uncle Ben died, leaving just me and my Aunt, alone and struggling to live. I learned how to use these powers for good and became the superhero, vigilante, the Spider-Man.

But you guys know this already. Let me tell you something new.

I'm no longer a multi-millionaire. My business, Parker Industries, was destroyed with the help of the man who created it:Doctor Octopus. He lashed out at me and tried to destroy and publicly shame me, I both stopped and failed to stop him. My business is gone, I'm back to being a photographer, and I'm back to wearing the good old red and blue, not technically-advanced, Spider-Man suit. 

One of my best friends, Flash Thompson, or Agent Anti-Venom, is dead. Killed by a Carnage symbiote-infused Green Goblin. I stopped him with the Symbiote, for a time, before giving back to Brock. I then saved my best friend's, Harry Osborn's, son from the Carnage symbiote, as well as a bunch of other people. Also, my boss, the infamous J. Jonah Jameson, now knows I'm Spider-Man. 

I know, shocker. Well not Shocker the villain, but more, you know, quite a shock. Sorry, rambling, moving on. Anyways, I told him my secret and he agreed to keep it a secret, as long as I keep fighting the good fight. Nice to make things up with the old man.

But the most recent news that happened to me was devastating. My Aunt May, the last member of my family, besides my psycho, secret, spy sister, is dead. When I found out, when I found her broken, lifeless body in the shambles of her home, it broke me. I felt truly and utterly alone.

But what killed her? What took this wonderful woman of my life away from me? It was the creature I'm fighting now.

I'm currently web slinging through buildings, falling debris, and Symbiote tentacles in Manhattan. The creature in question was Ginormous! He was as tall as the Empire State Building, colored in the signature black of Symbiotes, with red lines tracing along the massive body. The creature had no legs, merely a giant mass of tentacles spreading across the ground. Multiple arms were around the creature's body, with it two main arms being large, midnight black, and bulky. Its clawed hands menacing and sharp. Multiple heads poked and stretched across the creature's body, the heads round like skulls, red vein-like lines created a circle on its blank, black face, and their red mouths filled with rows of razor sharp teeth. It had giant black wings that resembled a bat's. In its hand was a massive, long, blood red and black sword, slashing at surrounding buildings. It's face, however, was the most hideous part of the creature. It was the face of a man, a pale and thin face, bloody red eyes, a hideous, wide smile, and long ragged white hair like a mop. 

Basically looking like a thinner, ugler, Symbiote-version of a vampire.

This creature of primordial force is known as Knull: God of the Symbiotes, Lord of the Abyss. In its hand was the terrifying weapon that he created during the beginning of creation known as All-Black, the Necrosword, the God-Slayer. Preciously picked from the dead body of Ego, the Living Planet.

Knull is but another monstrous villain that just wants to destroy everything and yadi yada yada. He has apparently been trapped inside the Planet Klyntar, which we now know is actually a cage made entirely of Symbiotes to trap the godly being. Now he's out and he's angry. He went to find his sword and clashed with the Necrosword-powered Ego, a fight that lit the sky, while the heroes and I fought against his brain washed symbiote army. After defeating Ego, which I still found unbelievable, we all joined to fight Knull and his army. 

We were buying time for the newly found Fantastic Four and Iron Man to go with the plan. The plan being a series of sound cannons, super-heated lasers, and explosives full of Cosmic Energy gathered from Ego's remnants and Miles Morales, the Ultimate Spider-Man, generating tons of his Venom Blasts into the explosives as his Venom Blasts seem to work against Knull. All the weaknesses of Symbiotes and the only possible way of defeating Knull, at least as far as we can come up with. 

The only problem? Knull figured it out. He was lumbering towards the Baxter Building, sending hordes of Symbiote minions, by air and land, ahead to stop us.

I swung by from building to building, punching and knocking Symbiotes away as fast as possible. I saw the flying and artillery heroes focusing on the Symbiotes that were flying, swinging, or crawling towards the Baxter Building. As for the more hand to hand combatants of the heroes, I saw them taking the fight to the rest. I saw S.H.E.I.L.D and military agents joining the fight. As for our heaviest hitters, like Thor Odinson, Captain Marvel, Hercules, and more, they had the job of keeping Knull occupied. So far it wasn't going well.

As for me, I was fighting whatever I could get my hands. I was in such a rage over my Aunt's death by this monster, that I didn't care if it was flying, climbing, or crawling, I was going to destroy them. I swung toward a large group of Symbiotes and made them fly away, I shot two strings of webbing and grabbed two big ones and slammed them onto the ground. I then spun them like a top, knocking other Symbiotes away and then slammed them on the ground with such force the ground cracked. I punched, kicked, blinded, trapped, and ripped apart every Symbiote that came at me.

But even with everyone's efforts, they kept coming and Knull was moving fast. I swung to the Baxter Building to meet with Reed, Susan, and Tony. I arrived there to find both Hawkeyes firing arrow after arrow at Symbiotes, the Winter Soilder firing and switching between an assault rifles and a sniper rifles. I saw Reed and Susan typing away at numbers on holographic screens, Miles with his hands on a weird looking generator, his hands sparking and looking visibly tired. I saw Tony Stark in his suit calculating numbers and moving machines around with some fancy looking glove. I also saw Eddie Brock strapped to a table, wires connected to him, with his Symbiote around his body and spasming and shrieking uncontrollably.

I said "Hey Mr. Stark, things aren't looking good. Knull's headed here super fast and the Symbiotes just keep coming! Is it ready?!"

Iron Man replied "Not yet Spidey. The Sound Cannons are operational and the Solar Blasters are nearly done charging, but the Cosmic Energy is becoming to chaotic and won't calm down. Plus we are trying to analyze the Symbiote's system for Knull's weakpoints! Rocket! What's going on in there?!"

The raccoon Guardian of the Galaxy popped up from a machine and yelled out "WHAT DO THINK I'M DOING, TIN MAN?! I'M TRYING TO CHARGE UP THE MALINA'S POWERCORE TO THE GENERATOR AND PROCESS CELESTIAL BRAIN JUICE FROM A DEAD PLANET WITH THAT BLACK GUNK SCREAMING IT LUNGS OFF! HAVE YOU TRIED SUCKING OUT A PLANET'S BRAIN WITHOUT ACCIDENTALLY CAUSING A MELTDOWN THAT WILL BLOWN THE CITY SKY HIGH, WHILE A BLACK ALIEN IS SHRIEKING LIKE A BANSHEE?! BECAUSE YOU ARE WELCOME TO TRY!"

"Is there any way to slow Knull down now?! Otherwise, he will be here in one minute!" I said with panic.

Rocket responded with "We could jam this Celestial Grenade I made, charged with Anullax Batteries, that could slow Knull down a bit, but to work someone will have to enter his body, jam it into his heart, and pressed the trigger!"

I thought it for a second and said "What would happen then?!"

Rocket said "It will explode and wreck havoc on his nervous system, but the person that sets it off will be blown to smithereens!"

I thought it for a second and said "Give me that grenade! I'll go in and try to blast him to pieces!"

Eddie heard and shouted "PETER NO! Let me do it! This is happening because of me and my Symbiote, we gave him the information on Ego and we were the reason he is here on Earth! Let us take the fall!"

I shouted back "THAT BASTARD TOOK MY AUNT AWAY FROM ME! If this thing will hurt the bastard long enough for us to win, then I will gladly give me life for this Earth! ROCKET GIVE ME THE FUCKING GRENADE!"

Rocket reached behind him and took out a basketball sized ball, with glowing energy and a button on the top. Rocket said "Hold it gently, if it collides with anything hard it will go off and blow away the city to the dust!" Rocket then gave me the bomb and I said "Thanks." Rocket said back "Don't you die on us bug boy. We have lost many people, we can't afford to lose another hero."

I smiled and nodded at the raccoon and swung away, hearing Eddie shout out "WAIT, PETER!"

I swung fast to Knull, careful not to swing towards a Symbiote or debris. Knull tensed and looked right at me and shouted out **"THE SPIDER! DO NOT LET HIM ANY CLOSER TO ME, MY CHILDREN!"**

Suddenly, the whole Symbiote army started towards me. I swung and dodged the horde of Symbiotes, but was getting tired and they were growing in numbers. As a whole wave of Symbiotes was about to crash onto me, thunder sounded and the Symbotes were blasted away in a crackling blast of lighting. I saw Thor floating there, his new golden arm swinging his equally golden hammer.

"Thanks Thor!" I shouted out.

Thor called back "Fare thee well, Man of Spiders, I hope to see you at the gates of Valhalla!"

I swung faster towards Knull, wanting to waste no time in killing the bastard. Knull noticed and raised his Necrosword high into the air and prepared to swing it. I stared at the monstrous sword and it seemed that if stuck where I was, it could easily reach the Baxter Building. Knull swung the sword, but before it could reach far, a glowing bright light zoomed towards the sword and stopped it. It shown to be Captain Marvel, now holding the sword with visible struggle in her face.

I said "Thank you Carol, hold off, so I can finish him."

Captain Marvel replied "Just don't die on us Spider-Man. The world can't afford another great hero dead."

I smiled at that and swung as fast as I could. Knull raised his hand before it was grabbed and held down by Amadeus Cho, or the Hulk, and Hercules. "Hurry, Spider Warrior, we cannot hold him for long!"

I stopped and then created a web sling to launch myself like a rocket towards Knull's chest. As I launched at high speeds and was about to reach Knull's chest when a mass of black collided with me and I was thrown of course. I found myself tied on the roof of a nearby building, the instrument of my capture being a black web. I looked up to find the person who trapped me being Eddie Brock, his Venom suit on and the Cosmic Grenade in his hand.

I shouted out "WHAT THE HELL BROCK?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Venom replied _"We have caussssed enough trouble. We have killed and hurt people in rage, we have caussssed numeroussss problemssss for thissss world and for the people we call friendssss. You have ssssuffered enough from our mistakes. Let usss help fix them thissss time."_

Venom, with the Grenade in hand, swung away and towards Knull. I screamed out "NO WAIT STOP, EDDIE!"

Venom swung and dived into Knull's chest and sank into the chest like it was a sea of black. Knull struggled and lifted his arm sending Cho and Hercules flying, and did the same with Captain Marvel. Knull was about to swing his sword at the Baxter Building again. 

But he stopped and lowered the sword to the side. He clutched his chest in pain and growled. He started roaring in pain and his black figure started to convulse and move in pain. He opened his mouth and it glowed like a fire was going off in his body. I realized that Venom did it. He set off the Grenade, with him still inside.

I then heard, through my commset in my ear, Iron Man saying "IT'S READY! ALL HEROES, RETREAT FROM THE BLAST ZONE IMMEDIATELY!"

I struggled against the black webbing before I saw Spider-Woman swing towards me and helped remove the webbing off me. She shouted "RUN!" We both ran and swung our way as far as possible, my Spidey Sense ringing like crazy. I turned in time to see the show. The weapon fired upon Knull and he yelled out in pain so loud that the earth shook. 

Then a giant explosion occurred and me and Spider-Woman hid from the blast. Smoke flew everywhere, I heard glass shatter and buildings rumble. I heard the screams and wails of Symbiotes as I heard the Sound Cannons fire and the roars of the flames. My vision was colored black and gray, the smoke clouding my sight. But soon the smoke cleared and I turned to see what had occurred. There was a giant crater in where Knull was standing, no sign of the Symbiote God anywhere. The Symbiote army was sprawled everywhere, their bodies limp and unmoving. I tapped into my Spidey Sense but felt no ringing, no danger present. 

We won.

I heard Tony Stark call out "*Cough* Is everybody alright? Report in!"

"Captain America here, I'm alright." Cap said through the commset.

"I am alright here, a little banged up but I'm good." Carol said.

Multiple heroes signed off they were alright, including Jessica beside me.

I called out "Spider-Man here, and bruises aside, I'm good."

Susan Storm called out through the comms "Spidey?! Oh god, your alive! But how? How did you survive the blast?!"

I replied in a sad tone "Easy, I didn't went inside Knull. I didn't set the Grenade out. It was Venom. Brock sacrificed himself. He's dead, I'm sure of it." I received silence. I could tell they were shocked and probably upset. Venom wasn't always the best and brightest of what heroes were supposed to be, hell he started off as a villain and became an anti-hero at his best. But he was a hero nonetheless.

I then heard a violent ringing and felt something through my Spider Sense. I focused on it and traced it to the crater. I called it in saying "Wait a minute. Something's wrong. My Spider Sense is going crazy, I'll take a look."

"Wait Spider-Man." Cap said. "Wait for backup, we will be right there."

I swung anyway, not really listening and went to investigate. As I arrived to the crater, it was still smoking and hot from the recent explosion. I approached closer as the smoke was clearing. I squinted to see and I found something. 

Venom, lying on his side, scratches all over the body and looked like the Symbiote wasn't moving either. I called in my comms saying "This is Spidey. I'm right at the crater."

Captain America called out "What do you see, son."

I said "It's Venom. His body looks banged up, I don't know if he is dead or not. I'm going in closer."

Captain Marvel voiced in saying "Careful Spider-Man, if there is one thing I understand about your Spider Sense is that if it rings, there is trouble near. Be careful, we are almost there."

I moved carefully towards Venom's limp form. I could feel Spider-Woman standing back looking ready to strike. As I reached to Venom I tried to find a pulse in the body, see if he was alive. I found nothing and my demeanor sunk. I was about to call it in, but suddenly I found a pulse. I grew shocked and whispered "Eddie? Venom, are you alright?" Suddenly, the Symbiote twitched.

I felt my Spider Sense tingle and was about to jump away, but not before I received an uppercut to the jaw sending me flying. 

"Peter!" I heard someone shout. I crashed into somebody, shaking off the blow to find myself in Captain Marvel's arms. "Carol?" I said groggy and she replied with "You alright Spidey?" 

"I just got sent flying by a Symbiote anti-hero. Yeah, I'm as right as rain." I said, my sarcastic humor always intact. I looked to where Venom was to see him fighting multiple heroes. I saw Iron Man shoot sonic repulsor blasts at Venom but he swatted Iron Man away into a building. Cap followed by tossing his trusty shield at Venom but the Symbiote anti-hero caught the shield easily and sent it back before shooting a black web at Cap. Captain America caught the shield but failed to stop the web from hitting his feet, to which venom preceded to toss Cap into another building. Iron Fist and Luke Cage charged at Venom but Brock attacked and sent them flying. Spider-Woman shot out blasts of acid on Venom, but the Symbiote anti-hero made a shield and launched a barrage of webs at Jessica Drew. She dodged as many as she could before one hit her and left her stuck on a wall struggling.

I composed myself as Carol dropped me off and swung into action with Captain Marvel beside me. Carol struck first, punching Venom in the face, but he shrugged it and back handed her into the side of the crater. I then hit him in the jaw, slightly disoriented him, before he composed himself and attacked me. I ducked and weaved my way around him, landing blow after blow with Venom lashing out wildly.

Suddenly, he stopped and started spasming out and shrieked. He clutched his head in pain and roared out. I stopped as well and said "Brock? What's up with you? What's wrong?"

Venom hissed out in pain, falling to his knees, his hands clutching his head, _"He issss in my head! Dessstroyed the body...not the ssssoul! S-Ssstruggling to hold h-him!"_

Knull was still alive! And worse, he is inside of Venom's head! 

I shouted at Brock with "Brock, you can't let him win! Block him out! Beat him back! Don't give in to that bastard!" 

Venom shrieked out one more time before he his hands fell to the ground. Venom panted and the Symbiote suit revealed Eddie's face, panting and sweating. I felt the heroes arriving on time, the knocked out heroes getting up and move towards me and Venom slowly. 

"Brock? Is he down?" I said. 

Eddie Brock breathed deeply and sighed. He said in a tired voice "Yeah, but not for much longer. He-*Grunt*-He is too strong, He is trying to take control of our body and mind. Only...only one way to defeat him..." 

I said "What is it? Brock, how can we kill him?" 

Eddie looked at me, his eyes full of sadness and pleading "You have kill me." 

I jumped back in shock "What?!" 

Eddie said "Only way to kill him for good, is to kill me. W-With him stuck in my mind...vulnerable. H-His sword...it can kill him for good...he made it...it can kill him...but only if you kill me too." He pointed to the left and we looked to see the Necrosword, piercing the ground. 

Captain America jumped in and said "We can't do that. We don't trade lives, son. Just eject Knull and we will immediately strike at him." 

**"NO!"** Eddie shouted, his eyes briefly flashing bloody red, like Knull's. He shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. He said "Can't let him go...If given one more second out of my head, he will be back to full strength...and we won't be able to stop him. Kill us...it is the only way." 

Carol sighed and said "I guess we have no choice. If its for the good of the world, we will do it. You will die with honor." Carol took a step towards the sword, before Iron Man grabbed her shoulder and said "What are you crazy?! We can't just kill him, there has to be another way! We are the Avengers, not executioners!" 

Carol and Tony started arguing, with Cap trying to break it up. As for me, I looked into Eddie's eyes and saw how the white of his eyes was slowly turning red as he looked at me, with pleading eyes. I nodded and went over to the Necrosword. As I went to it, my Spider Sense was ringing like crazy, practically telling me that I can't pick up the blade. But for once, in my long career as Spider-Man, I ignored it. 

This was more than saving the world from an evil primordial being, this was about revenge and honor. Knull is still alive, he killed my Aunt, he took everything from me, now I will give the same courtesy, its my responsibility to rid the universe of him. As for honor, Eddie and I may have not been the best of friends, hell we have tried to kill each other on multiple occasions, but he still a person, a hero, and he is giving his life so that we can end Knull for good. I will honor his sacrificial request for Symbiote hero and for my friend. 

I picked up the sword and I felt a surge of energy and power course in me. So this was the power of the God-Slayer. No wonder they named it that way. 

I walked back with the sword in hand, aware of the dozens of eyes staring at me. I even saw that Cap, Tony, and Carol stopped arguing to see that I had the sword. As I reached them, Steve Rogers placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Are you sure you want to do this, son? You have never killed a person, not willingly, and when you do it, it isn't something you forget. Take it from me." 

I looked at the Star-Spangled hero and said "I'm sure. I have known him the longest, it should be me to say goodbye." 

Cap nodded, his eyes shown understanding and sadness. He stepped away and I stood face to face with a kneeling Eddie Brock, still twitching and panting. The Symbiote was going wild and red veins were starting to cover the white. Eddie looked at me with pleading eyes and said "To think, we were the best of friends, then I blamed you for everything going wrong and I tried to kill you. We turned from friends to enemies, then to rivals...and now we are here. With you now having to kill me. Ironic." 

I raised my hand to my head and I took of my mask, certain that no one was here that didn't already knew my identity. I said to Brock "You were always my best friend Eddie, my idol growing up. Even when we hated each other, I never saw you any differently. Now I will give you an honorable death, a hero's death, and since you are showing your face, I'll honor you by showing mine." 

Eddie gave me a forced, grateful smile, his eyes grateful and sad, filling with tears. I lifted the Necrosword and pressed it onto his chest. Eddie hissed and he started to spasm, the white of his eyes becoming bloodshot red and his teeth becoming savage. He yelled out "Pete Do It! I can't hold him any longer! He won't stop and this is the only way! Do it Pete!" 

I gritted my teeth, my eyebrows frowned and my hands shook as I brought the sword back to strike. My senses were going haywire, my Spider Sense ringing like a thousands bells. Memories flashed in my head of Eddie, before he became Venom, memories of my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. With great power comes great responsibility. This is my responsibility. Just to it Parker! Do it for them! Do it for Eddie! For the world! For Aunt May! 

Eddie shouted out one last time, his voice turning deeper and darker, **"DO IT!"**

I shouted out in a roar and I plunged the sword in Venom's chest. 

The Symbiote wailed in pain and Eddie gasped. He twitched and suddenly his eyes glowed bright red, he raised his head to the sky, and let out blood-curtaining roar. The Symbiote started to evaporate, the sword glowing red and black and sudden surge of power once again coursed through my mind, body, and soul, only this time feeling like a waterfall of power compared to the last time. Then it faded and everything went silent. 

Eddie stood there in normal clothes, the sword piercing his chest and his head was limp. I removed the sword and it suddenly disintegrated, turned to ash. 

I caught Brock's body and looked for a pulse. I found none. The last look of Eddie Brock's face was blank white eyes, a tear flowing from his right eye, and a small grin on the left side of his face. 

I knelt down with his body in my arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder to find Gwen Stacy, the Spider-Woman from another Earth, looking at me with pity and sorrow. I just accepted it and titled my head down. 

It was over. Knull is gone. But at a price. Today was the death of a hero. The death of Eddie Brock. 

The death of Venom. 

A month had passed since the Knull's defeat. Many changes happened in my life after that day. 

I went to my Aunt May's funeral, as well as Eddie's. Many of my friends like M.J and Harry came to comfort me and mourn. Some came to Eddie's funeral, mostly family and heroes, but not as many as I thought. I guess when Knull first came, Venom went on a riot and attacked a few people, even raped a few women, five in total. I couldn't exactly blame Eddie for being under Knull's influence but that one was hard to ignore. 

I have also decided to take a short leave of absence from the hero life and focus on working for the Daily Bulge. The heroes agreed, considering what I had gone through, but I promised that if there was trouble, that I'm just a phone call away. 

But despite my leave of absence, it didn't mean that I wasn't caught up in the news. I had lots of visits from friends like Harry and M.J, but I also had heroes stop by to see how I was. My visitors were mostly my female friends, like Bobbie, Carol, Jessica, Gwen, Sue, even Felicia took a break from her criminal organization to visit me, which I found comforting and confusing. 

They also told me of several events in the superhero world. For example, Wolverine is back. There was a race between evil syndicates and the X-Men to find the formerly dead hero, but the X-Men found him and brought him home. It will be nice to see Logan again. Also, Thanos is dead! I was beyond shocked that one of the greatest threats to the Avengers is now dead, by his own daughter Gamora no less. Although, something is up with her and there is a multiversal crisis involving the Infinity Stones, but the Avengers assured me that they got it. Also Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow has also come back. Sort of. This is apparently another Black Widow from another Earth, where her universe died from Dr. Doom's shenanigans. She escaped into this world and has took our dead Black Widow's place. In position, never in our hearts. 

But the most troubling news was the Symbiotes. After Knull's defeat, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and military forces were sent to clean up the disaster and to secure the Symbiotes. Unfortunately, they all mysteriously vanished, no trace of them, even Carnage is missing. We all assumed they were dead, but multiple sightings and reports of Symbiotes have surfaced around the globe which has S.H.I.E.L.D., governments, and heroes alike scouring to find them. Some of the Guardians are currently flying to Klyntar to see if any of them are on the planet. 

So far everything is quiet, too quiet. 

I'm currently doing my nightly exercises on the roof of my apartment. I made the roof my own personal hidden gym, complete with punching bags, mats to stretch and lay on, and I even rigged two walls with a lead pipe for regular pull ups and balancing. I'm currently punching a punching bag lightly as to not send it flying off into the streets below. These exercises have been a great stress reliever. Especially with the headaches and nightmares I have been having. 

A few days after the Knull incident, I have been plagued by multiple nightmares. Some were of my Aunt dying to Knull and me having to kill Eddie. Some regular guilty nightmares. But some were weird and random, like images of shadows spreading across my body, my shadow spreading out and enveloping my friends and heroes, images of the Necrosword in my hands, and, the most weirdly and disturbing, looking at myself in the mirror one minute as Spider-Man, but then the next my suit is black and white and I'm sitting on a throne made of webs and shadows. All have caused me to wake up in a cold sweat. Training helps me forget, but they have been occurring more frequently and I can't help but feel they aren't just dreams, but visions. 

Suddenly, an explosive occurred a few blocks away, at a nearby Oscorp Tech building. I thought that this was the best way to relieve my stress and stop some evil villainy. I quickly changed into my old red and blue Spider suit and swung off to the explosion. 

I arrived to find the building on fire with civilians scrambling to find cover. I used my Spider Sense to detect any people in the building but I sensed only one person, and I bet that's the villain. I swung into the building, discreetly, and went to find the big bad. I crawled in quietly into an empty science lab filled with gadgets and gizmos and whatnot. The only thing out of place there was the robotic armed man. 

Standing by some glowing containers stood a white and green suited man, his costume closely resembling mine except his eyes were green, where the spider insignia would be placed was an image of an octopus, and there were four robotic, tentacle arms on his back. Doctor Octopus. Though he calls himself the 'Superior Octopus' nowadays but I just prefer with his old, ridiculous name. 

I moved through the place quietly, knowing that even the slightest act could set off Doc's new Octo-Sense, a ripoff Spider Sense that he got from me when he created his own body, after I ejected him from my head. Long story. I saw Doc Ock using his robotic arms to grab several large, blue, glowing containers that looked like energy cells. The labels on the side showed the Oscorp sign with a smaller label that read 'Project Cosmos.' 

Project Cosmos? What was that? 

Before I had the chance to think more, I had to dive from the ceiling to get away from an incoming Octopus arm. I dodged several more attacks and tried to web Ock up but he blocked them away with own ripoff webbing, this one being black and gooey. I took a defensive stand above a lab table and shouted "Oh hey Doc! Fancy running into you here. Here I thought you were busy licking your wounds after the last beat down I gave you. Tell me, what does the so called 'Greatest Mind of our Time' want with those containers? Decoration?" 

Doc said "Spider-Man! Always with the witty banter. My business with these Cosmic energy cells in none of your concerns! I would tell you to leave but the chance to kill you here is an added bonus!" Doc shot his Octo-webbing at me to which I dodged and swung away. 

_'Cosmic energy cells?_ I thought. _'Where did Oscorp get those?'_. It clicked into my head that they could have found some after we used that cosmic energy on Knull. How they were able to collect was beyond me, but I knew one thing: I couldn't let Doc leave here with those. Cosmic energy in the tentacles of one of my most maniacal villains was a recipe for disaster. 

I shot my webs and swung at Doc to strike. Doc Ock dodged my attacks and swung his tentacles arms at me. I tried dodging them all but one hit my head and sent me flying. I hit a wall where Doc proceeded to web me to it, leaving my arms and legs spread out. I struggled against the webbing before four robotic tentacles lunged and pinned my arms and legs. 

Doc walked closer and said "Well, well, look at this. The Itsy bitsy Spider stuck to a wall. Trapped by his foe is where Little Parker will fall." The tentacles squeezed my arms, bringing pain and causing my web shooters to become crushed. "No chance to web me up this time, Young Mr. Parker." 

I have many, many villains in my rogues gallery, so much that I don't think anyone else can compare. Many are annoying, dangerous, crazy, and most really serve to push my buttons, but none have messed with me more so than Doctor Octopus himself. He attacks me, tries to kill me, calls me inferior all the time, took over my body, pretended to be me, messed my life, wrecked some of my friendships, including Felicia who then started to hate me then, ruined my business, and left me near broke. Now here he is, trying to kill me again. 

God, sometimes I just want to end him and let this be over. 

Doctor Octopus then said in a smug tone "You are out of your game Spider-Man and I don't blame you. You have been through a lot these past few months. You have destroyed the business that I help create, your sister betrays you, you lost your little football pal to that infuriating Osborn, you killed your friend, and now you are alone. No parents, no Uncle, no Aunt. Almost poetic that your life is destroyed just as mine is. Now how about we put you out of your misery, hmm?" 

Just then something snapped in me. A dam inside my mind burst and all the rage and sorrow that I had suddenly burst forth and sent my mind into wild, ravenous, rage. I heard I voice inside my head saying **_'Yesssss, give in! Let the power flow! Arissse, Sssymbiote King and KILL thisss monssster!'_**

Doc brought his right arm to my neck and squeezed it and raised his left hand where a laser blade popped up from his wrist. Doc said mockingly "Oh Peter, your family is calling. They miss you so much. How about you join them?!" 

My hands clenched and the power coursed through my body, filling me with strength. "It has been a fun little ride for us, but here comes your stop. Goodbye Spider-Man!" As Doc raised his arm to strike, my covered, closed eyes burst open, colored black and red. 

I unleashed a roar of anger and power and Doc was sent flying. I used my newfound strength to break fee from the webbing and realized what was covering my body. It was a Symbiote, a black familiar Symbiote. Venom. 

It spread through my body, turning my red and blue suit into an all black suit, with my Spider eyes wide and white and the Spider symbol longer, wider, and white. The transformation didn't stop there. Something started forming in my hand. It was a long, black, white, and red sword. The hilt was red and black with the grip black and steady, and the blade was 4 feet long, double edged and was black in the base and white on the edges. It was the Necrosword, recreated in my image. 

I didn't know how it was there, but for now I didn't care. All I cared about was Ock. And how much I was going to make him _sssuffer._

I spoke to Ock, but my voice sounded different, more deep, more powerful. **"What was it that you said Octavius, about it has been a fun little run for us?"** I pointed the sword at him and said **"No it hasn't."**

I started marching towards Doctor Octupus slowly, with the mad doctor stepping back in the same pace. Oct said "W-Wait, Peter. Y-You wouldn't kill me. Y-You never kill." Ock then shot his Octo-webs at me in rapid fire. But for me, they seemed to move like slugs, so I, in impossible speeds, slashed at the webs with my sword, one-handed, cutting them in two and leaving me untouched. 

Ock panicked and said again "T-This isn't you P-Parker! You never kill! You always said that your power comes with responsibilities. W-What happened to that?!" Ock's tentacle arms reached out and grabbed multiple desk and objects and hurled them at me. My Symbiote suit lashed out and made multiple arms itself and swatted the hurling objects away, my pace towards Ock remaining. 

Doc Ock backed up until he bumped into a wall, nowhere else to go. His robotic arms launched towards me but as they approached my Smybiote copied the attack and grabbed the arms. Ock tried to pull back, it was in vain. I raised my hand towards Ock and a blast of black webbing shot from my hand and wrapped Ock in a cocoon of webbing. He struggled against it but failed. I turned my attention to the arms. 

Ock followed my gaze and said "NO! These cybernetic arms are implanted surgically in my back for better control and skill! If you destroy them, you could KILL ME!" 

I turned to Ock and said **"Then you will know how it felt for me when my Aunt died. feeling Ripped Apart."**

I imagined a Symbiote tentacle and it was created in an instant. I willed it to grab onto my sword and it grabbed it, leaving my hands open and ready. I grabbed one robot tentacle arm and yanked hard. Ock screamed as the arm was ripped from his body, the arm ripped out, showing me the blood and flesh that connected the back. The arm powered down and I tossed it aside. I grabbed another I crushed it, yanking it as well, causing more screaming from Ock. As I reached Ock, I grabbed my Necrosword, turned Ock around and sliced the remaining two robot arms. Ock wailed and cried in pain, while I felt invigorated, pleased, and empowered. I turned Ock around, pushed him against the wall, and raised the sword to where it poked his chest, directly as the heart. 

I said to Doc Ock and said **"Now this is ironic. After all these years, all the times we fought, I could have easily killed you, ripped you apart like your arms. But what kept me back was the fact that I shouldn't steep to the level of a criminal, like you, that I was better than that. But now, after witnessing my friends and family die, I see that I was a fool. That reasoning was just hesitation, one that caused me to lose my Gwen, Flash, Eddie, Uncle Ben, now Aunt May. This hesitation caused me to allow scum like you to always come back to hurt and kill Innocent People, To Kill Those Closest To Me! To not have the Ssstrength and Drive to do what is necessary. No More. Things are gonna change and I will recreate a world where people can no longer suffer from monsters like you, where they are empowered and risen from the shadows of weakness, where we are no longer divided, where WE ARE ONE."**

Doctor Octopus, while gasping for air, just said tiredly "What makes you...think that...you could succeed...Many tried before. HYDRA...Doom...Magneto...what makes you think that...you are any better." 

I replied **"Because I don't strive towards total world domination and oppression like HYDRA. I don't seek to become an egomaniac master or god above everyone like Doom. And I'm no foolish fanatic like Magneto, trying to make one class of people the best or seek revenge. I seek the betterment of everyone, heroes and maybe even misguided villains. I know the heroes, I am a hero, and, unlike that Hydra Cap, I won't have to break them apart, I will rather unite them, and show them the truth and salvation. It is my responsibility, that's a promise. But for you, I'm afraid that your ride ends here."**

Doc spat out "You can't do this to me! I have brilliant mind! I have more worth than anybody! You can't waste intellect like mine!" 

I was about to retort another comment before I felt a new sensation in my head, like an urge to do something. I experimented on this, and, for a moment I lost control of myself, like someone else was on the wheel. My mouth moved on its own and spoke in a hissing tone **_"No, you can't. But don't worry, we'll take good care of that knowledge. Put it to better ussse."_**

My hand raised and grabbed Doc Ock by his head and I squeezed forcefully. A rush went through my hand, to my arm, and then to the rest of my body. I felt smarter, I could feel equations and numbers running though my head. I felt new knowledge sprout from my cerebral cortex, knowledge that wasn't my own. It was then that I realized that Octavius was screaming and wailing like a madman, his body fidgeting and spasming all over. 

I realized that the knowledge wasn't mine, it was Octavius's! I was absorbing and recreating his knowledge as my own, like coping and downloading a system. 

I stopped and Oct went limp, breathing deeply and raggedly. I shuddered at the new growth of information, but also felt like my Spider Sense doubled in potency and all my skills heightened. I also absorbed Doc's own Octo-Sense and strength. Doc said "W-what...d-did...you..d-do." 

I smiled and I willed for my mask to open and for the Symbiote to rip open Doc's face, his a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, disgusting version of me. We stared at each other and I said whispering **"We made you obsolete."**

I lifted the sword again to his chest and said **"Goodbye, Doctor Octopus. It Hasn't been nice knowing you."**

I thrust the sword into his chest, piercing his heart. I heard his gasping breath, his last breath. Doctor Octopus was dead. Finally. 

I pulled the sword out letting the body limp onto the floor. The webs surrounding him vaporized in smoke and seemed to seep into me. I shrugged and swung away from the scene, looking and disposing of any evidence that I was here. 

I reached a building overlooking the lab, letting my new symbiote suit camouflage myself with the nightly sky. I saw how law enforcement and fire fighters reached and surrounding the building, not knowing of what they would find inside. 

I looked at my new Necrosword and decided that it was time to fully realize what was happening, what I did to Doc, and how I was going to make that promise I said to Doc come true. I willed a strap or case for the sword and it was created behind my back. I sheathed the sword in its new case, and I swung way back to my home. 

I don't know how this came to be, how I gained the God-Slayer and the Venom symbiote. But I do know one thing. 

That _We_ are are going to have some fun finding out. 


	2. The Spider, The Cat, and The Goop: (Black Cat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers some earth-shacking truths and gets a visit from a certain feline fiend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo Everybody! Zayden back with another chapter. Its time to find out the truth of what happened to Peter.
> 
> I don't own Spider-Man or Marvel properties. They are owned by Marvel, Disnery, and Sony, and created by the blessed souls of Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.
> 
> Let's get this show started!

_Spider-Man's POV_

As I swung back to my apartment, my brain was going wild in confusion and remembrance.

I just killed Doctor Octopus, one of my most dangerous enemies. I had somehow obtained the Venom Symbiote, again, and I also for some reason have a deadly, god killing, black, red, and white sword strapped to my back. I could feel the Symbiote's presence inside my mind, and, normally, I would have been clawing and tearing off the Klyntar life form in panic, but I felt fine, calm even. 

Back when I first had the Symbiote, it felt like a eerie presence in the back of my mind, like another persona of my conscious that would take control of me, manipulate me, and twist my behavior. But now it feels calming, peaceful, and felt less of an intrusion of my mind and more for of a missing half put back and made whole.

I arrived at my apartment, opening my balcony door with the secret key I hid in the flower pot, and entered the apartment. I laid on my couch, slouching forward, my arms resting on my knees. I was about to pull off my mask, when the Symbiote pulled the mask off by slithering the mask off of my face. I reached a hand out behind me, pulled out the sword from the symbiote-made scabbard, and placed the sword on the glass coffee table in front of me. As I looked at it, I couldn't help but feel memories of Knull come back and how I used it to kill the Symbiote God inside of Eddie, consequently killing Eddie as well.

I took a deep breath and reached out to talk with the Symbiote. I said "We need to talk."

A second later, I heard a hissing voice in my head say _"What isss it you wisssh to talk about, my Massster."_

I was taken back by the 'Master' comment, but focused myself and said "If we are going to talk, it has to be face to face. Please come out of the suit and let me speak to you."

The Symbiote was silent for a bit before he hissed out _"I can't."_

I grew suspicious of the answer and said accusingly "Why? Are you afraid that I will reject you or that you can't control me?"

The Symbiote hissed out immediately, a worried tone in his voice, but not of being caught red-handed, more like it was trying to amend a misunderstanding. It said _"NO, no, that is not why I can't leave you. We cannot ssseparate because we are bound, linked, our life forcesss forever chained together, unable to leave each, other lesss we risk our death."_

My eyes widened at the statement, worried of what it meant by being 'bound forever', but I know that I have to be calm and collected with the Symbiote, not knowing what it could do if threatened. I then said "Alright...so can you just go out and just show your face without leaving my body, like what you did with Brock when you guys talked, only while still being attached?"

The Symbiote was silent for a moment before, suddenly, my black symbiotic suit started to move. A growing long bulge started to grow out of my shoulder and took shape. It's face was one that resembled Venom, wide mouth with rows of long, razor sharp teeth, two wide, white eyes that resembled my mask and a long, pointed tongue.

The Symbiote spoke _"What isss it that you wissh to ssspeak of, Massster?"_

I looked to the Symbiote and said "That is. You keep calling me Master, you're alive after I thought I killed you, Eddie, and Knull, and attached to me no less, And the fact that I have a god-killing super weapon laying on my coffee table."

The Symbiote hummed in what seemed like agreement. He asked _"Where do you want to ssstart, Massster?"_

I thought about how to start this series of questions until I reached my answer. "What really happened to Knull, the Symbiotes, and the Necrosword?" I asked "Does it relate to why you are here now?" 

The Symbiote nodded and said _"Yesss, it doesss. After you plunge the sssword into Eddie Brock'sss chest, the Necrosssword's cosssmic magic attacked Knull'sss sssoul. The sssword was made of hisss power and, asss me and Brock sssaid, the weapon sssuccesssfully destroyed the Symbiote God. But sssomething elssse happened. Becaussse you weilded the sssword and ssstruck it upon itsss former massster, it and the title of God of the Sssymbiotesss, in accordance with divine law, were granted to the ssslayer of the god. You, Peter Parker, are the new God of the Sssymbiotesss."_

I was struck speechless at that. How would anybody know what to say if they were put into this situation? To go from a regular joe, if by regular for me you meant a wall-crawling crime fighter, to suddenly being told that you are now an all powerful god of cosmic power? It is a lot to deal with.

The Symbiote continued with _"Asss for the sssword, the God-Ssslayer hasss also been passed onto you, its one true Massster. When you killed Knull, the sssword disssintegrated itssself and flowed into your body to remake itssself into a weapon fit for itsss new Massster."_

The Symbiote looked down spoke with a tone of sad remembrance _"And of me, when Brock died, I wasss dying asss well."_ He then looked up at me, now more upbeat. _"But when you were divinely made into the new God of the Sssymbiotesss, the sssword absorbed me and fused me asss well to your mind, body, and sssoul, recognizing that you and I were and have always been the perfect sssymbiotic pair. That is why we can never be ssseparated. We are bound together at lassst, my perfect ideal hossst."_

Venom made a face that I'm guessing is its closet thing that it could make to a puppy-dog face. _"I know you are wary because of how maniacal I was when we were bound long ago, but with my being fused to yoursss I wasss cleansssed of all the influence and psssychesss I have had over my many hosssts, including the freak, Deadpool. I am now my original ssself once more, free of my insssanity and rage, and now a perfect godly Sssymbiote to the new Sssymbiote King!"_

I was processing the information, sighing a bit in relief when the Symbiote told me that it was now normal. I didn't know how or why but I could tell whether he lied or not and all he has been saying was complete truth. A new thought flashed into my brain and I turned once again to the Symbiote. "I know that I am the new King of the Symbiotes, Klyntars, whatever, but where are they? They just disappeared after Knull's invasion, where did they go? Back to Klyntar?"

The Symbiote said _"No. When the accursssed Knull was dessstroyed, hisss hold over all of my brothersss and ssisterss wasss broken and we were finally free! While I was fusssed inside you, the other Symbiotes fled into hiding underneath earth, ssslipping away from detection by the very tiniessst cracksss in the ground and wallsss. We hid from your Sss.H.E.L.D by changing our very life code and presence to that resembling of you. Those of usss of that joined to create Klyntar have heard the news from acrosss the sstarsss and they have awoken asss well, breaking apart and racing towardsss Earth. The need of Klyntar, the Cage of Knull, isss gone and now we race to meet our new King. We are ssspread throughout the Earth, in hiding, till are new King and God had fully awoken, and now you have!"_

I was shocked that throughout this whole time, the Symbiotes had been hiding right under everyone's noses for months. It made me feel stupid with how obvious it was in retrospect. But a thought came across my head that confused me. I said to the Symbiote "But wait, I thought you guys hated having a King? I thought you guys wanted to live peacefully and humble?"

The Symbiote replied _"We do wisssh for peace and freedom, but we had never hated the prossspect of a King."_ Venom growled with hate and said _"We hated Knull, the King and God of usss Symbiotesss, becaussse he wasss malevolent, full of rage and malice, and he treated usss like hisss puppetsss, like beastss."_

Venom calmed down and continued _"But we know of you, Peter Parker. We have ssseen your life, your ssstrugglesss, and your beliefsss. We of the Klyntar have deemed you a worthy sssuccesssor to the title of King, a more worthy King than our original creator. We now ssserve you loyally, whether you wisssh to conquer this world or not, we will obey loyally and without doubt or fail."_

I was a little weirded out that my new 'subjects' have looked through my life, like it was some kind of comic book, but a little proud that they judged me as a worthy person to be King. And a little relieved that they won't try to lock me into a planet-sized cage like the last king. I decided to talk about what being made King and God of the Symbiotes means exactly.

"What does it mean to be your God and King? Do I have new powers, duties, or what?" I said.

Venom answered _"Asss the new God of the Sssymbiotesss, you have been granted the same powersss asss Knull, though you will need to practice and train yourssself to harnesss that power resssponsssibly. Your old abilitiesss have remained sssuch as your wall-crawling, ssstrength, ssspeed, reflexesss, and senssesss, but they have now greatly improved. You can now alter your appearance ssslightly, have incredibly enhanced ssstrength, greatly improving your already sssuperior human ssstrength. Your ssspeed has greatly been boossted, your reflexesss heightened masssively, and now you can ssshoot Sssymbiote websss from your wrisstsss without the need of your web-sshootersss. Your Ssspider-Sssense can ssstretch for miles, sssenssing danger from anywhere, and can now allow you to sssee through walls, no matter how thick."_

Venom created several tentacles from the suit and shaped them to multiple forms. He continued _"With my asssisstance, you can generate Symbiote armsss and tentaclesss, create bulletproof and lassser-proof ssshieldsss, and can replicate and recreate an individuals'ss metahuman and cossmic abilitiess by grabbing onto them while sssubdued and focus on them, like what you did with Doctor Octopusss, dessspite only gaining greater intelligence from the maniac. We can alssso ussse your new powersss asss God of the Sssymbiotes by infecting other individualsss."_

My brain pumped the brakes at that statement. I said to the Symbiote "Wait...what do you mean by infect someone?"

The Symbiote replied _"If your will is stronger then that of the opposssing individual, and with the will and strength of all our kind, you can cosssmically transssport a Symbiote from anywhere from the sshadowss, and ussse it to take over the perssson. Or you can create a new Sssymbiote and fussse it to the infected perssson. This processs is a permanent one, once a perssson becomes infected, they will be permenately part of your Symbiote kingdom, their willsss will bend to yoursss, their loyalty to their King alone and their sssoulsss, bodiesss, and mindsss linked, altered, and ssubssservient to you. Then of coursse isss your option to have matess."_

Now I felt like a mini-animated version of me was slamming the red alert button, rapidly, in my brain. I said to the Symbiote "Whoa, whoa, back up! What you mean by 'mates'."

The Symbiote tilted its head in confusion. It answered simply _"Asss a King and God to the Ssymbiotesss, you have a high cosssmic rank and authority, even for a new god. All of of the godsss and Celessstialsss could ussse that authority to form a harem of their own, if they wished. Even lessser godsss, like the God of Thunder, can acquire their haremsss; however, most, if not all, of the Celestialsss ignore thisss rule and focusss on their dominionsss and rule over thisss universsse. Asss a new god and Celessstial being, you can have your own harem asss well, and can alsso emit an aroma that can leave women attracted to you, with no defying limit of how many you can have, asss long as they don't break the rules of the Living Tribunal, but we can discussss that later. Right now, sssomeone isss approaching."_

I was so focused on the concept of what the Symbiote had told me that I failed to realize it until it told me. With my new and improved Spider-Sense, I stretched my sense a few blocks away, ignoring the signatures of random New Yorkers, and detected a single, unique, familiar signature that was heading in my vicinity. I could feel who the person by some new cosmic mumbo jumbo, an identified the individual as Felicia Hardy, aka the Black Cat. 

I panicked slightly. I knew she was headed this way, because she has started visiting me more frequently, which I still found strange. I tried to think of what to do fast before Cat got here, because is she saw me with the Symbiote on me and the Necrosword, which was big news in the superhero/villain news as of now, then she might take things the wrong way. 

I focused on the sword disappearing and the sword turned into Symbiote goop and jumped into my chest. I mentally yelled at the Symbiote to get inside me quickly and he sunk into my body, leaving me in simple boxers. I looked around in a hurry for anything to cover myself, my brain going too fast to think rationally, and decided to cover myself with a nearby blanket, and lay on the couch.

I heard a door knock and the creaking of the door opening. I turned to see Black Cat standing by the door to my balcony. Even after multiple encounters, some that resulted in her trying to kill me, I still found Felicia Hardy to be sexy goddess made human. 

Her stunning, fit body, clothed in her iconic black suit, which hugged her sexy, round curves perfectly. Her long legs, luscious and strong, her suit highlighting her powerful, luscious thighs and showing off her perfect, large, amazing ass. Her suit also had hugged her arms like a second skin, her chest was open, enough to barely concealing her well-endowed assets that hanged from her chest. The suit hugged them like a vice, making them stick up more and barely cover the nipples, teasingly, which always got my mind wondering. Her pearl-white skin seem to shine in the moonlight. A black choker she wore on her neck that made her seem more sexy. Her platinum blonde hair flowed in waves from her head to her back, contrasting perfectly with her black outfit, she had on her trademark black domino mask that still showed her blue eyes, that, ironically, looked like diamonds. Her lips were a rosy red, and a smile that resembled a sexual predator.

I state it again, she was like a goddess that came down for a little 'fun'.

Felicia smiled at me and said "Why hello Peter, how is my little Spider doing?"

I responded nervously with "U-um hey Felicia, um didn't expect to see you today. I was just resting...because I, uh, have a cold! Yeah *Cough Cough* yeah a really bad one."

Felicia titled her head cutely and walked over, her hips strutting out, making my face go red. She said teasingly "Oh really, is my little Spider-Man feeling a little sick? Oh, did you try to climb a wall out in the rain?"

The little quip made me chuckle a bit. I always had an attraction to Felicia, and not just because she was a beautiful goddess in human form. She always had this feeling of adventure, of danger that got my Spider-Sense singing another tune, a rush that made me feel alive. Not to mention that she could quip and smile in the face of danger like me. I said "Well, maybe a little."

As she reached me she bent down to me and placed her forehead on mine, wiping away her hair a bit. I blushed like crazy, especially with my line of sight being aligned perfectly onto her massive breasts. "Ooh, you do seem to be burning up a bit. Or is it because of a little something that you are seeing?" She said knowingly. This woman could always find a way to push my buttons and know what I was thinking.

"Hard not to, when your 'little' somethings aren't all that little." I quipped. "Plus, you are literally on me."

Felicia was now laying on top of me, her legs tangled in mine and her arms by my sides. Her breasts looked squashed on my chest and our lips were practically inches from each others. Black Cat said "Oh, but I just thought that you needed a little more 'heat' for your cold, I can certainly feel another 'little' something waking up."

I blushed like a mad man as I realized that I had boner waking up hard from this. I could feel it being harder and bigger than ever. I consider my 'girth' to be average, probably 7-7 and a half inches long and two inches wide, but now I could feel that along with the rest of me, my 'little' buddy was enhanced. I could sense that it was now 9 and a half inches long and three inches wide! I guess being a god has its perks.

I said "You know that you always do that to me. But you didn't come here to 'play', so why are you here Felicia?"

Felicia sighed and said "Just like old times, you can read me well. I'm just here to see if you want to have a 'different' kind of fun, like the old days. Before you became an Avenger and billionaire, well former billionaire, and before I became a crime lord. Just a little game between Cat and her Spider. Remember the fun we had whenever you chased me, the rush, the thrill of the chase." As she said this, she started rubbing her hands roughly and sexually on my chest, her hips slightly grinding on mine. I mentally screamed in the teasing agony of this devious, sexy, little devil. I mentally retracted the hidden Symbiote and it sunk into my body. Lust and power surge through my head.

I was feeling a little stressed out right now, and I think Felicia is just the way to 'let it go'.

I said "That sounds like fun, but maybe we could play a different 'game'?" I smiled teasingly.

Felicia seemed to actually blush and look flustered which was a new for her. She then smiled back, teasing and brilliant. "Oh, just what little game does the Itsy Bitsy Spider want to play?"

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! INCOMING LEMON APPROACHING!**

I rushed out, the blanket flying off, revealing me to be only in my trunks. I pressed onto Felicia, trapping her between my body and the couch. I then pressed my lips on her kissed her hard. Felicia was shocked at my boldness, before her eyes glazed in lust and want. She closed them and started kissing back hard as well. We were in a passionate, heated makeout, our arms hugging each other, our legs intertwined and her hips grinding against each other. 

I reached my hand out to grab onto her ass, gripping it hard and pulling her closer to me, if that was possible. She gasped in lust, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues were now locked in a passionate dance, one trying to out power the other. Felicia gave and let my tongue traverse her mouth, tasting her, all the while my left hand was massaging and gripping her ass while my right did the same with her breasts.

Felicia moaned wildly in passion, with me feeling her senses running wild. I stopped the kissing for me to travel downwards, planting kisses along her jaw. She moaned loudly as I found a sweat spot in her neck and took a note of that for later. I traveled further downwards, kissing, licking, and practically worshiping her body, till I came to the valley that was between her breasts. My hands came to the sides of her outfit and I them back to reveal her bare naked breasts. 

Though I had seen the them dozens of times, I was always in awe at them at their size and beauty. They looked to be a high DD cup, nearly reaching DDD cups. I marveled at them for split second, before I rushed to her left breasts's pink nipples and sucked on it. Felicia moaned in pure pleasure, her hands gripping my head, her claws slightly scratching my head, but that just made me feel more invigorated. I gripped the other breasts with my right hand and massaged and groped it, earning more delectable moans from The Black Cat. I repeated this, switching between sucking, licking, and groping Felicia's breasts.

I then proceeded to undress the sex goddess beneath me as I traveled further downwards. As I reached her legs, I fully tore away Black Cat's suit from her body, leaving her with no clothes underneath. As I saw the fully exposed Felicia, I fully thought I was dreaming, because there was no way this goddess that radiated pure sex was ever here letting me worship her, and nearly pinched myself just to remind myself this was reality. 

I reached down, toward's Felicia's wet, dripping cunt. I started kissing and massaging her thighs, legs, and around her pussy, making her moan and groan. As I licked her pussy and she nearly screamed in pleasure. She moaned as I licked her innards, teased it with my fingers, and lick her clit. I then plunged my finger in her pussy and she screamed in pleasure. I thrust my finger in her snatch, Felicia grinding her hips to meet my fingers, her hands clawing the couch's sides. 

I removed my fingers only to replace it with my tongue. She wailed as I traversed her hidden areas with my tongue which felt slightly longer and touched her in places no fingers could reach. She gripped my head, nearly suffocating me, not wanting for me to go. I hurried so that I could breathe, and attacked more with my fingers. Felicia started to pant rapidly and she screamed in pleasure as she came. I licked her juices and breathed in relief as Felicia was near limp on my couch, twitching from her orgasm.

I wiped some of her juices and brought it to Felicia's mouth, to whom responded by licking the cum of my fingers, looking straight in my eyes. We kissed and played with each other. I then said to her ear "How about we take this elsewhere?" I licked her earlobe that earned a moan and she nodded her head rapidly. I stood up and Felicia jumped in my arms, hovering over my dick and her legs and arms wrapped around me while passionately making out with me. 

We reached my bed where Felicia took the initiative and pinned me on my bed. She whispered "You gave me such a delicious licking, how about this good little kitty returns the favor?"

She licked my neck and chest, all the way to my trunks. She grabbed my trunks and yanked it down, releasing my 9 1/2 inch dick and smacked her in the face. Her eyes widened at the new size before licking her lips. She purred and rubbed the massive tool on her face and said "This little kitty wants to play with the little Spider's Big friend." She started to lick the massive erection, from the base to the tip. She licked the tip making me groan in pleasure. She started licking and jerking my cock in her manicured, smooth hands. She then swallowed the organ, making me groan loudly at the warm cavern that was her mouth. She started to bob down on my dick, only swallowing 7 out of the 9 1/2 inches. I groaned loudly was at Cat's mercy, and she shown none.

Felicia said "Mmm, this little has grown since that last time I some him. You are, without a doubt, the biggest boy I have ever." She then proceeded to take my cock to heaven itself. She placed my dick in between the valley of pleasure between her two massive tits. Felicia said "How about I show this not-so-little boy some extra loving?"

She pumped her breasts around my dick and licked and even swallowed what poked out of her pleasuring valley. It felt like I was granted entrance to the garden of Eden, only to be seduced into enjoying this piece of Forbidden Fruit. She then gripped my hips, before plunging in and swallowing my whole dick in one fell swoop! I groaned loudly as I felt it hit the back of her throat. She hummed expertly, causing me to groan loudly again from the vibrations. I was enveloped in wild lust and sat up, gripping Felicia's head and plunge her head on my cock, swallowing it whole again.

I practically skull-fucked her and she took it willingly, moaning at my ruthlessness and power. I pistoned in and out like crazy, Felicia's sputtering on my cock and her eyes looking at me with pure lust and love. The sexy sight made me hit my limit and with a roar, I exploded my cum down her throat. She tried to swallow it all, but some escaped down her body. I released my hold on her and she gasped slightly. She reached towards where my cum is, picked it up with her fingers and licked the cum.

Felicia then said "Wow Spider, I didn't know you had this much cum pent up in you. Shame that the fun must end."

The sight of her scooping my cum got me hard and ready again. I said "Oh, we aren't done. Not by a long shot."

Felicia gaped in shock as my dick was back up and ready, as long and hard as before. She grinned lustfully and attacked my lips with hers. I pinned her to my bed and started to rub her clit, making her moan slightly. I then thought of something perfect. After all the times that this sexy devil teased and played with me, I think it was time she got a taste of her own teasing medicine. I readied my cock next to her pussy, ready to pierce her, but instead rubbed my dick on her lower lips, teasing her and making her sexually frustrated. She moaned and tried to push me in, but I pinned her arms and continued to tease her, making Felicia go crazy in lust.

I heard Felicia said "P-Peter, p-please."

I looked at her eyes with a devious smile and my dick rubbing near her nether regions. I said "Hmm, what Felicia? Do you want me to do something?"

Felicia groaned at my dick touching her lower lips and said "P-Please stop t-teasing and -Ngh-give it to me."

I said "Na ah ah, you don't demand me. You want it, you have to beg for it."

Felicia groaned in pleasure at my continuous teasing and said quietly "P-Please."

I said teasingly "What, I can't hear you. What do you want Felicia? You have to speak up."

Felicia screamed out "PLEASE, PETER! PUT YOUR GIANT COCK IN MY WET, HOT, TIGHT PUSSY! PLEASE PLUNGE YOUR MIGHTY ROD INTO ME AND MAKE ME YOURS!"

I grinned winningly and I obeyed her wish. After making sure my cock was well lubricated, I plunged my cock into her pussy, the both of us screaming in pleasure of our union. I thrust my cock wildly into Black Cat, my senses on overdrive. Her pussy wrapped onto my cock like vice and her heat feeling like a warm, pleasurable furnace. I felt like I died and gone to heaven, over and over again every time my cock was thrust onto Felicia. Felicia moaned, groaned, and screamed in pleasure, rocking her hips back madly, meeting my thrusts in perfect rhythm of pleasure. She would scream out my name in pleasure.

"FUCK! PLEASE PETER! POUND ME HARDER! POUND ME FASTER! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! SHOW ME WHY YOU ARE CALLED THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!" Felicia yelled out. Who was I to say no to that plea?

We kept at it for what seemed like hours, fucking in multiple positions. We did missionary, brought her flexible legs onto my shoulders while I rammed into her, pinned her to the wall and bed and would pound on her clit from behind, and would let her ride on my cock like she was in a rodeo. She came multiple times but I still held strong, not knowing how on Earth I was lasting this long. 

Could it be that my Celestial god status has given me unlimited stamina? If so then this is by far my most favorite upgrade that I've received.

I hit her G spot and she screamed in pleasure, an orgasm consuming her sense. I then continued to pound in that spot, pounding her till my dick reached her womb's entrance. Finally, I pinned her to my bed, pounding her fiercely while she thrust her hips in rhythm. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, insuring that I wouldn't leave from her snatch. We looked at each other with lust and passion in our eyes. I suddenly felt my own release soon to be coming and my mind went on overdrive. 

"Felicia." I said groaning, trying to hold it back as I grabbed her hips to ram her harder. "I'm getting closer."

Felicia screamed "INSIDE ME! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CUM INSIDE ME! RELEASE ALL THAT WEBBING INTO MY WOMB! GIVE THIS NAUGHTY LITTLE KITTY YOUR DELICIOUS MILK!"

I felt power and adrenaline coursing through my veins. I felt the Symbiote's presence reemerge in my brain and give me strength. Suddenly, I felt like me and the Symbiote became one, together in one mind. I felt a glow of black and white energy pulse from me, but I ignored it. My hands shot out and groped her breasts, eliciting more moans from the Black Cat. 

Me and Venom both said in one voice **_"YOU NOW BELONG TO US! YOUR MIND, YOUR BODY, YOUR LIFE AND VERY SOUL! THEY ALL BELONG TO ME, YOUR MASTER, YOUR KING, YOUR GOD! YOU FIGHT FOR ME! YOU LIVE AND FIGHT FOR ME! EVERYTHING YOU DO, YOU DO UNDER MY COMMAND AND POWER! YOU ARE MY BITCH, MY LITTLE SEX SLAVE, MY BLACK CAT!"_**

Felicia's eyes flared in wanton pleasure and screamed "YES! I AM YOUR BITCH! I BELONG ONLY TO YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! YOU OWN EVERYTHING I OWN AND AM! YOU OWN MY VERY BEING! I SERVE AND LOVE MY MASTER AND LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART! I LOVE YOU PETER! I LOVED YOU AS SPIDER-MAN AND I LOVE YOU AS PETER PARKER! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, YOUR SLAVE, YOUR LOVER! LOVE ME! ABUSE ME! CONQUER ME!"

With a mighty roar, we both came, our juices flying everywhere. We collapsed onto the bed, slightly turning to have Felicia on my chest, my cock still in her pussy. She panted hard, trying to catch her breath and so was I.

As I started to fall to the realm of sleep, I whispered out "I love you, Felicia."

Felicia said in reply "I love you too, Peter." She fell asleep and I soon followed.

As we slept, I didn't realize that the Symbiote came out of hiding inside me, and both encircled me and Felicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And that was my first lemon on this site! And quite possibly the first time I released two chapters to the same story in less than 24 hours! Whew, what a day.**
> 
> **Anyways that was lemon number 1. Also note that this was actually just an updated and improved version of my first lemon chapter from my other site, so the others will definitely be more improved. I even added a little Black Cat boobjob, something I am ashamed to admit that I forgot to put in the other site. Don't worry I was chewed on it there too.**
> 
> **Anyways, That's it for now! Hope to see you guys soon again!**
> 
> **Next Time: Peter gains his first Queen and hits the Jackpot.**


	3. Hitting the Jackpot (Mary Jane Watson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plotting begins and a Red Queen is Taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayden StormVoid back here again with another chapter. Now for the aftermath of the Spider and Cat's sexual dance and the next Queen to be Taken.
> 
> I don't own Spider-Man or Marvel properties. They are owned by the respective heads of Marvel and Sony, and created by the minds of Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, Legendary True Believers.
> 
> Let the Conquest of Shadows begin!

_Spider-Man's POV_

I woke up to the light of the morning sun peering through the curtain of my window. I laid on my bed and felt revitalized, like all of my stress just vanished away. I tried to go up but found a mysterious weight on my side. I also took the liberty to notice that a long, slender arm laying on my chest, the nails sharp and perfect. I followed the arm to its source to see a VERY nice set of tits pressing onto my side. 

I looked to the person next to me to find Felicia Hardy, The Black Cat, asleep and naked, cuddling onto my equally naked form.

I was shocked at first, wondering why she was here and in my bed no less when the memories of last night's events replayed in my head. Killing Doc Ock, gaining the Necrosword and the Venom Symbiote. Learning I was now a Celestial God and King of the Symbiotes, and the sex between me and Felicia. I smiled afterwards, especially proud of myself to have tamed the feline antihero/supervillain and made her submit to me. Plus, the sex was beyond Amazing.

I actually felt slightly possessive over her now and I didn't know why. Suddenly, a memory flashed in my head while me and Felicia were having sex, it showed a strange aura around me and Felicia, with me claiming that she was mine and no one else's. Was this what the Symbiote said about claiming mates? I also felt a slight connection towards Black Cat now, like I could sense what she thinking and feeling, even now. 

I experimented and looked into her mind. I saw her reliving the events of last night with a lustful smile on her face, but what was different was that in her fantasy, Mary Jane and Gwen appeared and joined us. I was shocked that Felicia was dreaming this but I couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought and sight of Gwen, MJ, and Felicia sucking and licking my cock like a lollipop.

I felt my erection stand up in attention and I tried to calm it as rubbed against Felicia's tone stomach. Felicia moaned at the friction and woke up. She looked at me with confusion at first before it was replaced with love and lust. She said "Good morning, Master."

I said "Morning Felicia." We kissed each other, before my brain did a double take. "Wait, did you just call me Master?"

Felicia replied "Why of course I did Master. Its expected of a servant to call her Lord Master."

I realized that this must be another side-affect of the Conquering, as I dubbed it, and I figured that it will happen with any other women I Conquer. I then thought _'Maybe Venom can help me figure this out.'_

Not a second later, the Venom Symbiote appeared out of my arm, almost like it was inside of it, and spoke _"You asssked for my ssservice, Peter."_

Me and Felicia jumped at the Symbiote's surprising appearance. Felicia was especially shocked that I had the Symbiote on me. She asked me "Master, why is the Symbiote on your arm? I thought it died after the Knull incident?"

I sighed and figured I might as well tell her. I told her about last night's events before she showed up to my apartment. She seemed both shocked and pleased at the news of me killing Doc Ock. I could feel her shocked because of the fact that I killed him in cold blood but pleased because she hated Doc Ock, especially when he took over my body and beat her half to death. I then told her about how the Symbiote revealed it self along with the Necrosword and how I was the new God of the Symbiotes.

Felicia took a moment to process what I told her. She then said "So if you are a King now, does that make me your Queen, Master?"

I smiled and leaned closer towards her. I said "Yes, you are my Queen, my first, my most loyal and you will adore me and follow me anywhere, to hell and back even."

I kissed her and she kissed back harder. After our makeout, she asked "What is your wish, Master? What is it that my King wishes?"

I said "I am tired off what this world has become. A world filled with chaos, where the villains and evil scum torture and kill the innocent and the heroes to stop them, only to let them live and continue their destruction later. A world where the evil scum and villainy profit off the suffering of the weak and innocent, with no power of their own to protect themselves."

Peter clenched his fists, his eyes looking tired and angry. "A universe where a monster like Knull can destroy thousands of lives and my Aunts. I have had enough. I will make a world where the weak have power, where the evil will either join me and rejoice in utopia or be put down and die."

Felicia smiled wickedly and licked her lips. I smiled and whispered in her ear "But to do that I need an army, resources, and information. I have my army, the thousands of Symbiotes that Knull controlled are still in this city and under my command, but I need for them to have hosts, that is where you will come in. You will give your goons and the criminal underworld the option to be one with usss or die and be used for slaughter. You will also give me the info and resources I need."

Felicia smiled and said "Of course, my Master." 

Something then happened to her. A black substance surrounded her and I realized that it was a Symbiote. The black Symbiote formed around her body an created her own Symbiote suit. This one, however, was a little more provocative. Her new suit was black as the Symbiote and covered her arms, legs, and whole body in black. However, there were gaps around her suit that looked like slashes and revealed her pearl white skin. In the center, the suit revealed her skin in a formation of a spider, slightly revealing cleavage with the legs of the spider symbol flowing out above and beneath her breasts. 

Her hands had razor-sharp claws that looked sharp enough to cut steel. Her suit also ran up the side of her neck and reached her face where it formed into a sharper look of her domino mask. Her white hair flowed and seemed to move. She looked like a deadly sex goddess. (Suit inspired by the design of Symbiote Black Cat from Spider-Man Web of Shadows)

I was shocked at the change and asked "How did you get a Symbiote?"

Before Felicia could answer, the Venom Symbiote beat her to it. It said _"When you claimed her during your 'wild activitiesss', you also absorbed her powersss and attributesss and gave her sssome of yoursss. You also unconsciousssly, made a new Symbiote and infusssed it into her while you two fell asssleep. This is her Sssymbiote and it further connectsss you to her by mental communication and can even allow you to control her. Ssshe isss now a part of your army, part of your Kingdom. Ssshe isss yoursss."_

Felicia nodded and said "It speaks the truth. _We_ are yoursss, _We_ do what you desssire, _We_ await your command."

I thought and said "You will do as I said before. You will reconnect with your underworld subordinates, you will give your men the option to be with Symbiotes willingly, if any refuse, they will be 'Taken' by force or slaughtered for their crimes. Call the Symbiotes, inform them that their Queen has arrived, and that they obey you and me. Gather information of the underworld and bring it to me."

Felicia bowed and said "Yesss, my Massster." 

She then kissed me goodbye and opened the window of my room and jumped out, with me hearing the sound of webs shooting out. I was confused a second there but remembered that she now has some of my powers and a Symbiote to shoot Symbiote webs. I then thought of what to as well. I knew that if I had to defeat the heroes, I would need to gather info on them and have moles in place to subdue them in case they resist. I would to have some in places like A.I.M., S.H.E.I.L.D, and Stark Industries.

My brain lit up at that and remembered someone who worked at Stark Industries that I knew, can be easily turned, and I wanted to be in my new harem. Venom spoke out _"What did you jussst think of, Massster."_

I said "Just a way to further my plans." I stood up and said "Let's go, its time I met up with an old friend."

_**Location: Stark Tower** _

Near the center of Manhattan stood the iconic building and base of the Avengers known as Stark Tower. The building was tall, as big as Oscorp tower although it stood out for its blue shine under the sunlight and the large billboard letters that spelled Stark. This building is not only the main headquarters for the billionaire/superhero, Tony Stark aka the 'Invincible' Iron Man, but also a base for the other members of the Avengers as a place to get together for meetings and emergency situations.

At the top of Stark Tower, right above and in the middle of the glowing 'Stark' sign, was the main, private area for the Avengers. The outside of the building held a big helipad that would be used to park 'vehicles such as the Avengers' famous jet known as the Quinjet; however, the pad it currently empty as the jet and the Avengers were off dealing with yet another world/universe ending crisis. There were also tables and chairs, along with nice-looking furniture, in case anyone wanted some fresh air.

As for the inside of the base, that is where the magic laid. the main lounge area had a big coffee table surrounded by a couch seat that circled half the table and extra chairs were laid out in the remaining half. There was a mini-bar, extra tables and seats, and had 'usual' stuff all over like hovering holograms, holopads, pieces and parts of Stark equipment littered all over, and the occasional robot moving around and cleaning the mess.

Past one of the doors was Stark's super, high functioning lab. It was filled with many trinkets and gizmos that would make high school brainaics, and even some adult scientists and engineers, salivate at the mere sight. Holograms and holodesks floated around the lab, there were tables filled with tools, gadgets, and machines laying there, and along the walls were several capsules that contained multiple Iron Man suits, making it seem like more of a messy museum than a lab.

Otherwise the lab was empty, except for one particular red-head and assistant to Tony Stark: Mary Jane Watson. 

The red-haired, emerald eyed beauty was currently in a simple white T-shirt, which only reached towards her waist and was struggling to contain her well-endowed assets, and jeans. MJ was never one for appearances when it was just something casual like school, with the only exceptions being important dates, events, and stuff. 

She actually became high maintenance on her clothes when she started working for Tony Stark, always wanting to look formal and serious, but over the course of her time serving under the billionaire superhero, and multiple stains and accidents that occurred in the lab on a daily basis, she cooled over and would just wear casual clothes, not caring about anybody judging her, and, at the same time, not worry constantly about ruining a dress from an accidental repulsar blast.

MJ was currently working over several holopads and holodesks, usually typing calculations and moving things around. Simple things on her agenda.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.," said MJ. "Are the Stark Arc Reactor levels manageable?"

The A.I. system of Tony Stark said "Yes, Ms. Watson, the Arc Reactor systems are running at constant and safe levels. The Arc Reactor Energy is successfully powering all Stark equipment on the buildings premises and safely powering all Stark Energy Core Generators across Manhattan with no dangers present of a nuclear meltdown."

Yep simple.

MJ said "Good. And how are the improvements and designs going on Suits MK 45, BE, and Project: Endo-Sym?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded with "Improvements to MK 45 and BE are going as scheduled. Enhancements to Durability and Power Consumption for the MK 45 design are currently increased by 48% and the "Bleeding Edge' enhancements in Regenerative Nanite Material and Mental Processing Action has increased by near 60%. However, as for the Endo-Sym Project, the process of joining Nanite Robotics and Symbiote ooze has been a success, but complications have arisen with the behavioral processing."

MJ asked "Anything major or serious?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied "Nothing of concern for now, only simple jerks and random movements around the containment capsule. Although just last night, the Symbiote behaved erratically, nearly breaking through before I had to calm it down with a sonic pulse. Afterwards, it returned to normal with only the usual touching the glass."

MJ sighed and said "And to think that Tony gave up on that project after it turned him into a total duchebag in California?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. remarked "Well we both know Mr. Stark is as stubbornly thick as Mr. Roger's shield."

MJ chuckled at the A.I.'s humorous joke. Often MJ wonders if F.R.I.D.A.Y. was an actual person whose brain was in a computer than a highly advanced A.I. MJ finished that daily rundown with "Anyways, how goes the repairs on Tony's latest suits?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied "All 15 currently used suits are under extreme damage after latest worldly crisis. Currently, half the suits are under immediate repair while the rest are being scrapped. Redesign and improvements on these suits are currently 25% complete."

MJ thought _'Jesus, Tony wastes suits as fast as Peter runs out of web fluid.'_

Speaking of Peter, MJ couldn't stop thinking about how Peter was doing. She knew that over the years that Peter Parker has had a REALLY rough life, from his parents' deaths to his Uncle Ben and now Aunt May, she knew that Pete was taking it hard. And that doesn't even count of his other life, such as switching bodies with Doctor Octopus and him messing his life up, his company gone under thanks to the same guy that built it, the weekly superhero crisis, and the recent Knull invasion where he had to kill Eddie Brock. 

Yeah, she understood why Peter wanted a vacation.

MJ, herself, has been seeing Peter and wondering how he was doing. She was surprised the first time she visited to find him half-naked and his apartment a mess. She practically spent her entire afternoon there talking with Peter and helping fix the place up. It broke her heart to see her friend in such a state, and yeah while they have had a really complicated history, she still cared for her ex and, to be completely honest, she still has feelings for the spider-themed hero. 

She has loved Peter ever since she could remember, but she didn't really like his 'other life'. She was at first ok with Peter being Spider-Man, but she eventually started feeling negatively about it, constantly complaining about Peter blowing dates to go crime-fighting and usually leaving her alone, waiting for him like some damsel in distress. She knew that he was making a difference as Spider-Man, saving lives and inspiring hope, but sometimes a girl wants to have some attention, and with Spider-Man always needing to save the day, it was only a matter of time before the ship sank.

Although, now that Peter has been on superhero vacation, MJ thought that they could rekindle their relationship. It would help the two by having someone to talk to, rekindle love, and help heal Peter from his Aunt's death. Plus, if he turned down Spider-Man for good, even if a part of her berated her for the thought of it, she wasn't going to refuse that bonus. 

She also noticed that Peter was having large amount of company visiting him, especially female company, and she couldn't help but get jealous when seeing Black Cat always seducing Peter, especially when she always wears her tight black leather suit. While MJ never cared for how she looked, she wasn't oblivious to the stares she received during high school, even now. She knew she had one hell of a body, one that guys can only dream and girls always jealous about, but it was kinda hard to accept that Felicia matched, and maybe surpassed, MJ in nearly every category.

Plus, with Gwen back, she knew that things would be more complicated. She knows that this Gwen is from an alternate Earth and that she wasn't their Gwen, but the new Spider-Girl looks, sounds, and acts just like the Gwen Stacy she knew and loved. But the problem with that is that she looks, sounds, and acts EXACTLY like their Gwen Stacy. MJ can see that way she carries herself around Peter, the look in her eyes, the way she laughed and smiled at him, it was all the same and MJ knew in her gut that it would draw Peter in like a moth to a flame. Or was it a spider to a web in this case? Unimportant.

MJ also couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by Peter's other female friends, like the powerful She-Hulk and Captain Marvel, who she knows that they would smash her into paste, and even the more friendly, other Spider themed heroines like Spider-Woman. 

But there was something that she had that all the others didn't: she knew Peter. She knew how he thinks, acts, she can immediately tell what he was going to say the second before he says it. Creepy? Yes. But at least it makes her someone that Peter can always rely on. Sometimes, she feels that besides Aunt May, she was the closest thing to reality and a normal life that he had. But now Aunt May is dead and she is the assistant to one of the greatest superheroes in the world. 

A normal life just sounds, ironically, fictional now.

Before MJ could wander through her thoughts, F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke "You have an incoming call, Ms Watson. From Mr. Peter Parker."

Speak of the Spider.

MJ said "Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y." MJ mentally readied herself and took out her phone and received the call. She spoke "Hello?"

Peter's voice responded through the phone saying "Hey MJ."

MJ said "Oh, hi Pete,how are you doing?"

Peter replied "Ok, getting better actually, I have decided to go out more. I'm sure my Aunt wouldn't want me groveling in sadness."

MJ smiled, happy to hear that Peter was finally getting better. MJ replied "That's great Peter! I'm happy to hear that your spirits are up. But I hope you aren't going to go jumping off buildings again so soon, right?"

Peter chuckled and said "Thanks MJ, and no I'm not going back into the hero life, well not yet anyway. Still got some things to work out. Anyways, enough about me, how are doing, MJ? Still working with Stark?"

MJ replied "Um yeah, I'm still here at Stark Tower just doing the usual. From making sure an energy reactor doesn't overload to fixing the all of Stark's suits."

Peter chuckled at that and said "Sometimes I think he waists those suits more than I waist my web-shooters."

MJ laughed beautifully at that, as well as Peter. They both sighed and Peter said "What has happened to out lives MJ? When did our perception of normal got flipped on its head?"

MJ sighed and said "I don't know Pete. Life just has a funny way of turning out. We can't just stay the same teenagers as we once were, you know, hanging with Harry and Gwen, getting good grades, sometimes the past is just that, the past."

Peter then said "Well, I hope some things aren't just past."

MJ couldn't help but blush at the double meaning behind Peter's words. She never pegged Peter Parker as the smooth flirty type. Wise-cracking and sarcastic, sure, and when he does flirt, it always is like good banter or as a joke. But she never heard Peter Parker flirt with such a smooth way with words. She almost thought that Peter switched brains with Black Cat this time.

Peter said "MJ, you still there?"

MJ cleared her thoughts and her throat. She said "Um, yeah, I-I'm here."

Peter said "Oh alright, um listen, MJ, can I ask you something?"

Mj said "Sure, anything."

She could hear Peter sigh and almost cracked a smile. Peter spoke "MJ, it has been fun these last few days, you visiting me, our talks and laughs, it makes me miss the times we spent together."

MJ sighed slightly in remembrance and said "Yeah, I miss those times too."

Peter proceeded with "And I um, just thought that, well since I'm still on hero vacation, I was wondering if you wanted to go out together? You know see a movie, get dinner..."

MJ interrupted Peter with "Wait wait, hold up. Peter Parker, are you asking me out on a date?" She said that with a teasing tone, but she was secretly bursting with joy.

Peter said "...Yeah, I am. Mary Jane Watson, would you like to go on a date with little old me?"

MJ smiled brightly and said "Yes!" She recomposed herself from the fast, loud, embarrassing yes. She then said "Yes, Peter, I will like to go on a date with you."

Peter said, with a happy tone, "Great! Um, that's great. Can we meet up for dinner at Mick's?"

MJ smiled and nearly laughed at that. Mick's was where they would go almost every date, it was like their private restaurant and special place between the two. They haven't gone to that store in years. MJ said teasingly "Is it still American?"

Peter said "Unfortunately, no, they turned it Italian, but I hear its still as great as before."

MJ said "Do they still serve those fries?"

Peter said knowingly "You mean the best damn fries in the city? Absolutely."

MJ then said "Then I'm there. See you soon, Tiger."

Peter replied "See you soon too, Red."

They both hanged up and MJ was just bursting in excitement and joy. She was already wondering what to wear or what to talk about. Her thoughts would soon be interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y. saying "I assume you wish to leave early for the day, so I will just tell Mr. Stark that you already completed your work and had to run out early. I will take care of the rest."

MJ smiled and said "Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y., wish me luck."

MJ gathered her things and walked out of the lab, going home to prepare for her date with Peter Parker.

_Meanwhile..._

Said Peter hanged up the phone, a smile on his face that looked like a feral grin. Venom peered over Peter's shoulder and said _"What purpossse do you have to conquer the red head? She possssessss no unique attributesss that are worth absssorbing rather than ssstubornesss that compares to the likesss of you and Brock combine."_

Peter just grinned at the Symbiote and said "Sometimes things that seem to hold no value can actually have immense value. Priceless, even." 

Peter continued with "MJ works for Tony Stark, one of the biggest superheroes of them all, and if I am to conquer this world than I need know my enemy's weaknesses, their strengths and how to overcome them, and weaken them. If I Conquer MJ, then I will have a mole inside Stark Industries, learn how to beat and eventually Take Tony Stark, and be one step closer to Conquering this world."

The Venom Symbiote hissed in glee. It said _"I sssee. Ssso, there isss no other reassson that you have for Conquering Mary Jane Watssson?"_

Peter thought and said "Honestly, having MJ with me as one of my mates, is actually a huge bonus for me. A King can't be happy without a little loving company. Now, how about we get ready for our big night?"

_**Time Skip: Several Hours** _

Peter's POV

Me and MJ just got back to my apartment after an Amazing date. We started with dinner at Mick's which was very nice. MJ wore a stunning black and red trimmed dress that reached to her ankles, showing off her spectacular curves and amazing set of assets. I, myself, wore a black and grey dress shirt that clung to my chest and dark pants. We certainly attracted a lot of eyes, I wouldn't be surprised it they thought of us as a couple of models on a date.

We talked and laughed about many things, mostly the shenanigans that occur usually around the lab, recent news on friends, jokes, and talks on the past. For example, we were laughing hysterically at the memory of when Harry accidentally dumped a beaker in his dad's lab and it caused a chain reaction of adult scientists running around in panic and flying Oscorp machines. MJ and I saved Harry from his dad's wrath and smoothed things over with Norman Osborn. 

The food was just as good as I promised, and, of course, the fries still retained their status as 'The Best Fries in all of New York.' Well, as least for me and MJ.

As we talked, we were treated to happy sight as our favorite waiter from all the way back to when we first came here, still owned and served the restaurant. The man was old, as old as Aunt May would have been if she were here now, he had black hair with white-gray hairs sprinkled around his scalp and had his white side burns that made him recognizable. He had a semi-hunched stature, but seemed to radiate confidence, like he was a superhero himself or had seen the creation of many superheros. 

But what made him most recognizable were three things: his face, his voice, and his, seemingly, trademarked glasses that had a dark shade to them. His face was full of wrinkles, but ones that you would find on a cheerful, kind, yet sometimes grouchy, lovable uncle. I would guarantee that most of his wrinkles came from massive, exhilarating faces, ones that would cheer anyone up or make them cripple in submission. Then there was his voice, a voice that just had an air that just shouted excitement, power, and thrill.

He came over to serve us personally, saying, in his words, "Its so good to see you two together again, you two always were my favorites." 

His attitude and energy was contagious and we laughed in joy and amusement. He also said his trademarked words such as 'True Believers', or 'Nough said,' and especially 'EXCELSIOR!' Me and MJ both known him for a long time and I saw him as sort of a funny, goofy grand uncle, or was it known as grunkle. 

Anyways, he has also been a friend to my Uncle Ben and Aunt May and was there for the funeral and grieved tremendously with me. He said he was glad to see me back on my feet, and hoped I hadn't changed too much. I couldn't help but feel a sting of guilt and shame that I had changed, but it was a change that I needed to go through, what the world needed. His exuberant attitude helped me forget all that for a moment. Maybe, I should turn him when all is said and done? My mind was in conflict as I didn't want anything to happen to the old man. I would cross that bridge when it came to it. 

But still, it was nice to see the ever-charming Stan Lee.

Anyways, after me and MJ's dinner, we went to the premier of a new movie that I believe was called 'Infinity War'. I think it was about an alternate time line of our own world where the X-Men and Fantastic Four didn't exist and where the Avengers fought against a Thanos and lost. It was sort of depressing seeing something like that, but I couldn't help but feel that the movie was awesome, and seeing how people thought of me as Spider-Man. 

Although since no one knows Spider-Man's identity, they made up a new person called Tom Holland, I believe, the same name as the actor as well. I found him quite enjoyable and quite 'Spider-Man-like' when I was younger. MJ nearly burst out laughing at many times, and I now know just how corny my jokes can be. I definitely rated the movie as one of my Top Five, easy. Though I found it quite disturbing how scarily accurate everything but the name of the character was to me, right down from living in Queen's. 

Did I make a mistake by admitting to people that I was from Queen's in my quips?

After the movie, we walked towards my apartment to leave me off, which I found to be situation to be quite reversed. I asked MJ "Shouldn't I be walking You to your apartment? Am I the emotional reporter/damsel in distress now?" 

MJ scoffed playfully at that and defended herself weakly that she was no damsel in distress or emotional. Emphasis on weakly. But MJ said that she just wanted to help a friend in his time of need, especially when he has helped her in her times of need. She said that it was "a kind and gesturing 'completing a favor'." I smiled honestly from that but couldn't help but smirk internally at the luck. 'Conquering' her in my home would be better than worrying about any secret Stark security cameras at her apartment.

When we have just reached my door and stopped. I looked to her and noticed that we were still holding hands. She noticed too and we both smiled sheepishly. I said to MJ "I have certainly enjoyed this date Mary Jane. I hope you liked it too?"

MJ smiled and said "Thanks Peter, I also enjoyed that date."

I said "I hope that we can do this again on a later date."

MJ smirked and said "If the world doesn't end from the next crises."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, hopefully."

We stared at each other for what seemed like ages, no words said. I secretly used my new powers that Venom taught me, the one where I release a certain 'pheromone' that weakens and seduces those of the opposite sex towards me. I could tell that it was working as I could see that lustful glaze in her eyes and the slight shift in her guard, a relaxing kind. I said "Well, um good night."

MJ said as well "Yeah, um good night."

**(OH MY LEMON SENSE IS TINGLING AND IT SAYS LEMON INCOMING!)**

A few seconds later, we launched ourselves into each other and started to make out like crazy. The passion and emotion I would describe it as like a pair of wild animals. 

I pinned her to the wall where she moaned before immediately returning to make out with me. I raised a knee slightly to her crotch and she grinded against my leg responsively. I could feel the wetness of her lower regions and her huge breasts pressing against my chest. 

We separated to catch our breath. I then lunged towards her delectable neck and sucked on it, receiving moans from MJ and her clawing at my head, her head thrown back and her hot core grinding up my leg, near to my rapidly growing erection. She moaned rather loudly when I sucked on a certain part of her neck, which I took note of. She covered her moans by her hand, but it wasn't working any better. 

I decided that this should be taken inside.

I lifted her from her rear, her legs and arms wrapping around me while we made out more. I used my senses to open the door and enter the apartment without bumping into anything. We landed on the couch, myself at the top. As we continued to make out, we also unconsciously stripped. I practically tore the dress from her, revealing her black bra and she herself tossed my shirt of me that I could swear she popped out some buttons. She wretched the jeans off of me and I did the same with her black panties. 

As I looked at the naked Mary Jane Watson, I felt like I was staring at a goddess. Her beauty and curves made her looked like a precious, beautiful jewel, while her grin and piercing emerald eyes made her look like a sexy, deadly predator ready to strike. Her breasts were nearly as big as Felicia's and her lower regions were hairless and had a healthy pink color.

I was about to repeat the same process I did with Felicia, before MJ suddenly rushed forwards and pinned me to the couch. She grinded her hips and moist lips experimentally on my trunks and said "You have done so much for me and this city, how about this time I help you out?" 

She planted her lips onto mine and her hands wandered throughout my chiseled chest and arms. her hands went lower until they reached the edge of my trunks. She parted the kiss and looked at me with her sexy green eyes, before she went down and tugged the trunks away.

As MJ looked at my giant erection, she was slightly taken back by how my cock grew since the last time we did it. But she recuperated and let out a sexy smiled and said "My my Tiger, how did your cock grow so much? Did that spider bite make your cock grow overtime, or did you not like me before?"

I smirked and said "Liked you then, like you now. How about you check to see my 'little' friend here is glowing?"

MJ smiled and said "Mmmn, I like that sound of that." MJ then grabbed my dick with her hands and started jerking me off. I groaned in pleasure at the touch of her smooth hands on my dick, and tried to hold in a groan when she started licking it like a popsicle. She licked up and down the enormous erection and seemed to be enjoying it. She looked at me with those sexy emerald eyes before gulping down my cock. She went as far as 7 inches, like Felicia, trying to get the rest, but choked and sputtered saliva on my dick.

This went on for what seemed like minutes before MJ pulled back and gasped. She then said "Jesus Pete your dick here is so big. How about we do something instead? Like this." She reached beind her back and removed her bra, releasing the two globes of flesh on her chest. 

She then captured my dick and surrounded it with her big massive assets. Her breasts nearly covered the whole thing but over an inch or two escaped out from the wondrous valley. She started going up and down on my cock, while I groaned at at the sensation. As she gave me this fantastic boobjob, she would lick and suck on the rest of my cock. 

It was an amazing experience. I said "Oh god MJ, this feels great!"

MJ replied with "Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot." She speed up her sucking and bobbing of my dick, lust visible in her eyes.

After a few minutes, I felt my release coming fast and said "Red, Jesus, I can't hold out much longer."

She responded by increasing her speed rapidly, bobbing her head down my dick and sucking like a vacuum. In few second flat, I groaned out my release as it rocked it up MJ's awaiting mouth. She swallowed and gulped down almost the whole load, which surprise me to say the least as it was a big one.

MJ was left panting and gasping for air. But I didn't waist time on this opportunity. I rushed out and pinned her down, her back facing me. MJ hummed in delight and said "My, in a rush are we? Do you want to get straight to the main course?

I licked and kissed the side of her neck and her ear, pleased when she shivered in pleasure. I whispered in her ear "But that was just the first course. How about we go to the second and thank you by returning the favor?" I proceeded to kiss down her back, licking and kissing every curve, my hands gently gliding down her silky smooth sides. As I reached her amazing ass and slapped my hands onto the cheeks and groped them, kissing them as well. MJ groaned in pleasure and I continued downward and teased her by kissing around her thighs. MJ grumbled and and groaned as I worshiped her ass and thighs.

As I MJ was about to complain, I pulled down her panties and attacked her pussy. She yelped in surprise and pleasure. I licked her cunt, savoring the juices that leaked and tasted like nectar. I stuck two fingers into her and fingered her cunt, MJ moaning and groaning in pleasure. She would especially yelp when my thumb would attack her clit and I hook my fingers inside her cunt. MJ clawed at the couch and her legs would shiver and shake. I would keep her steady with my other hand, which would tease her asshole with my thumb, making her moan more.

MJ moaned out "Oh, fuck fuck fuck, Yes Peter, yes. Finger my cunt, lick my pussy, give me more, UGH!" I would oblige to her wishes and would speed up my fingering and licking her cunt. After a while MJ howled and came, her juices flowing onto my face. I licked her juices from my face, savoring the taste and the aphrodisiac-like smell.

MJ turned around slightly to once again makeout with me, her hand reaching behind my head and pulling me closer, while I wrapped one arm around her side and the other teasing her cunt. MJ separated the kiss and said "That was amazing!"

I smirked and said "That's what everybody calls me."

MJ giggled slightly at the corny joke and said "Enough joking and teasing, you know what I want and you know I want it now."

I smirked knowingly and said "Oh, you mean this?" I positioned my cock over her pussy lips, to which MJ grinded and tried to stick it in. But grabbed her by the head and said "Not so fast my daring reporter, we are playing by my rules, by MY LAW, and right now I want you to beg for this big, giant cock."

"Please, Peter." MJ begged.

I said "What was that? I can't hear you. What is it that you want?"

MJ said "Your cock."

I said "You have to be specific, Red. What do you want me and my cock to do what ?" I grinded my cock over her lips, slightly pushing the tip in.

"To Fuck me." MJ groaned out.

I grabbed her hip in one hand tightly and the other grabbed her breast tightly. I said "Do you want me to pound my cock into this sweet, tight-ass pussy?"

"Yes." MJ said.

I continued "Do you want me to pound you into submission and shoot my big hot load straight into your womb?"

"Yes!" MJ said louder.

I finished with "Do you want me to ravish you until you pass out in pleasure? Do you want me to demolish you pussy, your throat, and your ass? Do you want me to ruin you for every man and make you my own? Do you want me to Fuck you Hard?!"

"YES!" MJ said.

I smiled and said 'Well, then Ms. Watson, you scored yourself a Big jackpot."

I thrusted into her hips and she screamed in pleasure. I buried 8 out 9 and a half inches into her tight cunt, her velvety walls like a paradise on my dick. I thrust hard and fast onto her cunt in speeds no normal man could go, with MJ on her hands and knees. MJ tried thrusting back as fast, but could only go far before succumbing to my rapid, hard thrusts. 

I thrust deep and my dick reached and pierced her womb, to which MJ wailed in pleasure, her eyes rolling to her head, her tongue out and unleashing a wave of pleasuring juices and vibrations on my dick. It was with sheer willpower that I didn't come right then and there.

As MJ was gasping and panting for dear life, I reached and pulled on her hair to me and I whispered in her ear "Its not over yet. The fun has just begun." 

I proceeded to pounding her into submission, Mary Jane wailing and moaning with every thrust. I pulled her leg over my shoulder and thrusted into her deeper, my dick touching her womb's walls. I then reached and started sucking on her tits which, a mini-orgasm occurring from her. I continued strong and pounded her like a jackhammer for over 30 minutes straight, hard, and fast. MJ had her tongue out in pleasure and her eyes rolled over.

I felt my own release coming soon and I said "MJ, I-I'm getting close."

MJ shouted out "INSIDE ME! RELEASE ALL OF YOUR SPUNK INSIDE MY PUSSY!"

I obliged and in a few more seconds I came hard in her, so much that some spilled out. MJ was breathing heavily, but I was far from over. As MJ tried to get up, I whispered into her ear "How about we make things a little more interesting?"

MJ looked at me with shock that I still could go, but her shock soon turn to pure, wild lust. I shot out my webs, which MJ somehow didn't notice they were black, or just didn't care, onto the ceiling and I made a web like cocoon on the ceiling, with me and MJ trapped sticking onto it, fucking like animals in heat. MJ's arms and legs were wrapped in webbing while I stuck to the sturdy webs, thank you Spider powers, and thrust down onto her pussy. MJ looked to have loved this and what made it more pleasurable was how our thrusts gained more power by the rhythmic swinging.

I then decided to finish her off and I took out my dick from her pussy. MJ was about to protest and ask what I was doing, before I thrust my well lubricated cock into her tight, amazing ass. MJ wailed in pleasure as I punished her ass into submission. It felt so much more tighter than her pussy, her heat driving my cock crazy.

MJ screamed out "YES PETER YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! FUCK MY ASS! HARDER! FASTER!"

I replied "How about I show you more reasons why they call me 'Amazing'?"

I then thrust into her ass rapidly, groping and slapping her cheeks, eliciting moans and groans out of Mary Jane.

Mary Jane screamed out "OH MY GOD! YYYEEEEEESSSSS! YES, THIS IS AMAZING! NO! IT'S NOT AMAZING! IT'S SPECTACULAR!"

For what seemed like hours, I switched between pounding Mary Jane's ass and pussy and groping her ass or breasts. MJ orgasmed multiple times, each a wave of pleasure and juices down onto me. As I felt my orgasm coming, I decided to end this and finally Conquer MJ. I tapped into my new Symbiote powers, the Symbiote wrapping around me, except my face and dick, as well as a black and white glow spreading in the process.

I proclaimed to MJ, my voice deep and powerful in combination with Venom's, _**"YOU BELONG TO ME NOW! I OWN EVERYTHING THAT YOUR ARE! FROM YOUR BRILLIANT, SEX-FILLED MIND, YOUR GLORIOUS ASS AND BREASTS, YOUR HEART AND SOUL ALL BELONG TO ME, YOUR KING AND GOD! YOU WILL LOVE ME AND WORSHIP ME LIKE THE LOYAL, SEXY, LOVING QUEEN AND SLAVE THAT YOU ARE! EVERYTHING I SAY AND DO, YOU WILL DO WITHOUT QUESTION! YOU ARE MY BITCH, MY QUEEN, MY SLAVE!"**_

MJ's eyes flashed in a white light and held nothing but immeasurable lust and love. She screamed out "YES PETER YES! I AM YOUR BITCH! I'M NOTHING BUT YOUR SEXY, CUM-LOVING BITCH THAT LIVES ONLY TO SERVE YOU AND BE FUCKED BY YOU! YOU ARE MY MASTER, MY KING, MY GOD THAT I LOVE WITH ALL MY BEING! TAKE ME! CONQUER ME! SHOW ME THAT I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU! MAKE ME YOUR WIFE!"

We both roared as we both came. Our combined juices dripped down and I scooped some up in my fingers and brought it over to MJ's mouth, which she licked shamelessly.

Just then, a black ooze started spreading over her body, a Symbiote. It covered her whole body, from head to toe, like a cocoon of black ooze. I looked at her eyes, seeing them dazed and unconcerned until they were covered too. 

It started to glow and shake until MJ burst from the black cocoon in her new Symbiote form. Her suit looked almost like mine. Her arms and legs were clothed in black, the Symbiote practically hugging her form, highlighting every curve, especially her curvy ass. Her chest area had a white spider symbol that reached to her lower sides, over her tight hugged breasts. It traveled upwards, stopping at her neck, but two thin lines reached to the sides of her face where it created a domino-like mask over her eyes but looked like my suits eyes, just more feminine. Her hair was also tied into a pony tail.

This was my newest Conquered Queen of my Symbiote Kingdom. My _SHE-VENOM!_

Mary Jane looked at herself with fascination and wonder, before she looked at me with a smile on her face. Her mask retreated to let me see her lusting, loving eyes. She said "Peter, this feels AMAZING! No wonder you got addicted the first time you wore the Symbiote. I can feel it talking in my head, telling me everything I need to know."

I smirked and said "That is good. Welcome to the Spider-Kingdom babe. You are now one of my Queens, my elitist of servants, and a part of my Harem of Darkness. You will follow the same rules as the all the rest of the harem will follow, you will love, lust, and obey me and only me. You will not take another into bed unless I say so. You will obey my every order and every desire."

MJ bowed her head slightly and said "Yesss, my Massster. I will obey my Lord'sss every wisssh and desssire."

I said "Good. The first order of business is my plans. I have grown tired of this universe's constant dangers, all the supervillains causing chaos and the heroes stopping, only for the process to repeat itself over and over, while innocent lives suffer and fall. I have decided to put an end this cycle and establish order to this world and possibly other worlds." 

"But to do that, I must Take more heroes, villains, and others to my side, I must build my army from the Shadows, and make sure that all those that may prove to be a hindrance to my plans are dealt with swiftly. Felicia is gathering the Symbiotes and infecting her men and others and giving me information of the Underworld and this city. As for you, I have an assignment for you."

MJ laid there and said "What isss your wisssh, my Massster."

I replied "You will continue to work at Stark Industries, you will continue your normal duties, but you will also spy on Stark, discover his secrets and weaknesses, spy on the Avengers and other heroes, and make sure that he will be dealt with swiftly before the invasion."

MJ said "It will be done, My Lord, but there is one small complication. Stark's A.I, F.R.I.D.A.Y., is constantly monitoring and securing all of Stark Industries and will make sure that any breaches in security and sensitive files are discovered and warned immediately. How will I be able to do your mission correctly with F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s watchful eye on me 24/7?"

I smiled villainously and said "Not to worry, I have that under way. You have not known this yet, but I recently killed Doctor Octopus and absorbed all of his intelligence and, combined with my own technological genius, I will be able to create a device to short out F.R.I.D.A.Y. momentarily while you make a copy of F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s systems so that I may create a virus to take control over it, discreetly."

MJ bowed her head again and said "Yes, my Master."

I reached for her chin and lifted it to my face, our lips mere centimeters apart. "Hey, enough of that. You are one of my Queens, you don't have to call me Master all the time. I am still your Tiger, your Peter Parker, and you are still my Red, my MJ. You are my lover and you will act like my lover." I then kissed her lips to make my point across.

We kept making out until I heard a familiar voice call out "Well, I think I made it just it time for things to get spicy."

We parted to see Black Cat, wall crawling on the ceiling towards us, a sexy smirk on her face. As she reached me, she greeted me with an upside down kiss. MJ called out teasingly "Hey, that is my thing!"

Felicia quipped back with "And black, sexy tight suits is my thing, yet here you are in one, even if it is a Symbiote."

I chuckled at that and then saw something insanely hot. MJ and Black Cat, still upside down, making out. Right in front of me. I figured that this will happen as I Conquer more girls, but DAMN that is smoking hot! I felt my erection waking back up at the sight.

Felicia noticed this and said "Mmm, is the poor Spider turned on by our little kiss? Your not-so-little friend down there is begging more attention. MJ, how about we settle our differences and give Peter here some loving."

MJ said "Mmm, I'm game. How about you, Petey, you want your Cat and Red to worship you Big, Long, Thick friend here?" As she said this, Felicia came down onto the web floor, willed their Symbiotes to pull back and reveal their naked, glorious bodies, and pin my poor 'Little' Spidey in between their breasts, the two wonderful tits rubbing my dick into full erection.

I said "Damn, I can get used to this."

They both started to rub their breasts up and down my cock. Felicia started licking the tip of my cock and MJ looked at me and said "Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot."

They proceeded to worship my big cock with their combined boob job and mouths. Planning and Conquering came come later, right now, the only thing that I need to worry about right now is sticking my cock into their holes.

The night of wanton sex and pleasure commence once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Another chapter of Conquering Women completed. Next chapter, with Gwen Stacy, will be a whee bit more dark and, if anybody is not ok with the likes of Rape, which is unacceptable in real life, then you should not be reading this story. Though since this is in the warnings, you guys should already know so now I'm just repeating myself.**
> 
> **Speaking of repeating things, I have noticed that there are two end notes on the bottoms of my chapters, with the last one being from the first chapter. If anyone can help with advice in getting rid of this unneeded, extra end note it would be really appreciated, and I wish to not confuse anybody who reads the end notes.**
> 
> **Anyways, That's it for now! Hope you guys liked this chapter coming up on the first day of February, the most romantic time of the year. My next chapter will be probably be posted on Valentine's Day, or before or after. Just some extra magic for anybody who feels lonely. Salute to you all my fellow Bachelor's and Bachelorettee's and I will see you in the next chapter!**
> 
> **Next Time: The Spider takes to the streets and snares a ghostly-looking Spider.**


	4. Past Feelings Never Die Out, Even if the Girl is from Another Universe (Spider-Gwen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghostly spider is ensnared in a Dark Web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up Fanfic Boys and Girls! Zayden is here again to give you all some more juicy chapters. 
> 
> WARNING: Lemony action included, as well as rape and sexual actions. Let me be clear: I DO NOT Condone these kinds of actions in the real world, DO NOT DO THEM, and if you don't want to read it, then don't. Simple as that. 
> 
> I don't own Spider-Man or Marvel properties. They are owned by the respective heads of Marvel and Sony, and created by the legendary minds of Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. May they forever exclaim Excelsior in the Heavens above.
> 
> Now lets take a trip to the dark corner of Hell for this new Conquest of Shadows!

_Spider-Man's POV_

A week has passed after my lovely threesome with my two Queens, Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy. And by lovely threesome, I am referring to the wild, ravenous, pounding night of passion, sex, and pleasure. 

Even though I am practically a Celestial being of power now, I still was exhausted after the hours of restless sex. After the 30th time I came, I figured that I was somehow immortal, as a normal man would have realistically died after more than 25 releases, or that being a Celestial God-like being allow me infinite stamina.

I think I may need more.

Anyways, after the night of pleasure, the girls and I headed out to do our duties. MJ continued to work for Tony Stark, while now my mole, and searching through his weaknesses. She managed to get by F.R.I.D.A.Y. easily after I made a device, thanks to Doc Ock's intellect, to hack into F.R.I.D.A.Y., shut her down, and rework her systems, all before Stark even noticed. It was like I essentially Taken another person, expect this person was an advanced A.I. and it was more hacking than Taking. MJ also told me about Tony's Endo-Sym project, which really got the gears in my genius level brain grinding with devious ideas. 

Sometimes, I think I got not only Doc's intellect, but his evil mastermind personality as well. Maybe a little arrogance.

Anyways, moving on to what me and Felicia did, we would go to one of Felicia's underground caches where I was greeted with my loyal subjects: the Symbiotes. The warehouse-sized cache was ginormous, big enough to fill an battalion's worth of tanks. It was almost completely full when the Symbiotes appeared, even with many of the Symbiotes sticking on and crawling on the walls and ceiling and making webs of black goo all over. And to think that this isn't even a fraction of the entire Symbiote race who are currently racing over to Earth as we speak.

I took the time to look around the massive room full of the hissing, cheering, and praising army of black goo aliens, appreciating the size of the army I had at my disposal. I learned from the Venom Symbiote that the reason why the Symbiotes were currently lasting and surviving without hosts for as long as they did was because they acquired some of my Spider DNA which miraculously allowed them to survive without a host or food for a long period of time, the most being a year, but they couldn't do much as they would have to bond with a host to be fully active and ready.

As I addressed the Symbiotes of my plan to bring peace and order to this universe, the Symbiotes cheered and roared in applause and agreement, seemingly happy that I am their King. I have also made rules that they couldn't, under no circumstances, be allowed to leave Black Cat's caches as they could be potentially seen. The only exceptions are when I teleport them to infect a host or if they have a host and sink into the host's body. The Symbiotes agreed reluctantly, obviously wanting to be free. 

Felicia also rounded up her men, willing and otherwise, to be joined with the Symbiotes. Most allowed themselves willingly to be bonded with a Symbiote, with them agreeing because of the prospect of power. The others were scared cowards and those that threatened to expose this to make a quick buck. Those who joined willingly had Symbiotes bonded with them and their appearances ranged from skinny, fast looking Symbiotes, big, strong Symbiotes, and regular sized ones that looked like less imposing, weaker Spider-men, with razor sharp teeth, wide mouths, and ravenous appearances. I also did a little brain probing and made sure to fix some of their thug and criminal minds to be but loyal servants.

Felicia also has a team of female guard assassins on her that also joined willingly, but their appearances were slightly different from the rest. Some were predominately pitch black in color with stripes of white but others were predominately white with patches and lines of black all over. They were skinny, feminine-looking, emphasized with their curves and breasts, and had razor sharp talons. But the biggest change was their heads. 

The heads of these group of Symbiotes had razor sharp teeth in their fierce wide mouths, they had no eye sockets, leaving the top part of their face area blank, but they seemed to still be able to see alright, and they had tendrils swirling over their heads that made me think of Medusa. I sensed that they had the same skill set and powers of Felicia, though to a lesser degree while I also noticed that Felicia seemed more powerful as well. I guess as time passes, not only will I grow in power, but so will my Mates and my most powerful and superhuman of my army.

Felicia and I contemplated what to call these groups of Symbiote classes. We agreed over time and we announced to the army our decisions. We called the normal Symbiotes the Grunt class, as they basically looked like regular old grunts, the skinny ones as the Speed Grunts, and the heavy, large ones the Bruisers. As for the female assassin group of Symbiotes, I let Felicia call it whatever she wanted and she gave the name the Ravagers. I found the name appropriate and also announced that Felicia would be Head and Group Leader of the Ravagers, and they would be my assassin/Speed unit. They agreed to their task.

As for the non-compliant of Felicia's goons, I decided that a Symbiote would be wasted on them, so me and Venom decided on an alternative decision. I used my powers to make new Symbiotes onto them but in a newer way. Instead of outright making a sentient Symbiote, I infected them with a Symbiote like creature but without sentience, feeling, will, and emotions. They were basically ravenous beasts and obey me telepathically without fail and would serve as the canon-fodder of my army, granting them the name the Thralls. **(Name inspired by Thralls from Destiny's Hive enemies).**

Afterwards, over the past week, we, mostly Felicia, had been recruiting more muscle for my army. They were informed privately and forced to make a decision immediately after given information. Those who complied and agreed were given Symbiotes. Those who didn't and tried to escape were captured, Taken forcefully by me, and turned into Thralls. It was a slow process but in time, nearly all of Felicia's underworld crew was recruited and were well under way into acquiring moles to spy into other crime bosses like Tombstone and Kingpin.

As for me, I have been training in my new powers and skills. I have successfully mastered the various Symbiote like powers and have been painstakingly working on improving my swordplay with the Necrosword, along with utilizing its powers, such as shadow energy projection, the ability to transform into different weapons and armor, and control of the shadows and power of the Primordial Abyss. Apparently, I not only gained the title of God of the Symbiotes, but also of the Primordial Abyss, the Forge, and Darkness, granting me more abilities as I progress in my training and Taking. 

I have also been slowly reintroducing myself back into the superhero world, but slowly as to not alert the heroes that Spider-Man is out of retirement and acting different. They already screwed the pooch when Doc Ock took over my mind, I'm sure they won't make that mistake a second time. But given their tendency to repeat past mistakes and fight each other over and over again, I shouldn't really give them so much credit.

I also have been making a metaphorical 'list' of people, mostly heroes and villains, of who I would Take or who I will simply duplicate their powers and then dispose of. I knew immediately to definitely Take high powered and famous heroes such as Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Blue Marvel, and, eventually, Thor. Not only was it to further enhance my powers and my ranks by gaining such powerful warriors, but also as a more spiritual and mental blow to those who may try to resist when we reveal ourselves, with having such important and hopeful heroes, mostly Captain America, bowing down in front of me. 

But there were some that could prove difficult to Take, such as the Telepaths, like Jean Gray, Emma Frost, and Psylocke, who will sense my intentions a mile away, real powerhouses like Hercules, Hulk, and Thor, and especially Black Panther and the entire nation of Wakanda at his command. That will definitely be one hell of a pickle.

As for the villains that I would Take or kill, it was a difficult list to process. I knew I would have to Take important, political ones, like Magneto or Dr. Doom, but with how crafty and two-timing the Latverian wannabe-Iron Man can be, it made me conflicted whether to just kill the villain/anti-hero or whatever. I also figured that I would Take some of my own rogue's gallery of villains, like Electro, Rhino, Sandman, and Kraven. Not only will their powers and skills be useful, but call me sentimental as I also wanted to Take them because, even though they try to kill me on a regular basis, I had grown fond of them. Well, as fond as a crime-fighting Neighborhood hero and a murderous psychopath can be. 

I especially would Take Kraven as, even though the man wants to hang my head over his fireplace, we both have mutual respect towards each other. Sort of like how Tom would constantly be chasing after Jerry and seem to hate each other, but when it came down to it, the two had a mutual respect towards each other and would even settle their differences when both of their hides were in jeopardy. But instead of it being a constant chase of Cat and Mouse, this one is more like a Hunt/Brawl between a Lion and Spider.

Anyways, moving on from fond memories of fighting and near death situations, I also have been making plans to Conquer more females and bring into my Harem of Darkness. Some I analysed based on their abilities and skills that would prove valuable, and some by personal reasons. I knew that I would need to Conquer powerful heroes such as Captain Marvel, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Witch, She-Hulk, Invisible Woman, and Jean Grey, all major powerhouses and it doesn't hurt that they all are mega hotties that I have had history with.

I also needed to Conquer other female villains and other figures like Silver Sable, a ruler of a sovereign nation, a private security army, and a hot attractive woman who has the hots for me, Black Widow and Mockingbird, both heroes, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and both ladies who are hot, one I even dated for a while, and also female villains like Mystique, with her shape-shifting powers, her mutant connections, and her rocking blue body that her outfit definitely highlights, and Ana Kravinoff, as not only a Hunter like her father, but was a more personal reason as well as the fact that Kraven had one hell of a hot daughter.

I would also wish to Conquer females that I have had personal relations and friendships.

In fact, I am with one at this moment. Currently tag-teaming to take down another familiar face.

Currently, I am swinging across the streets of New York, in my classic red and blue suit, with the Symbiote hidden, luring Rhino away from the city. Swinging alongside me was Gwen Stacy, or rather the Gwen Stacy of an alternate world. Apparently, with there being a vast endless multiverse of different outcomes and events, in one of them, Gwen was the one that got bit by the radioactive spider, not me, and she became, on her Earth, Spider-Woman. Although, just like how I lost my Gwen by the Green Goblin, she lost her Peter, my counterpart, when he became the Lizard and died. She then came to this world after hers was collapsing and got sucked into a temporal-space rift to our world. 

She quickly made a name for herself as another Spider-themed heroine named Ghost Spider. Reason? Ana Corazon and Jessica Drew are still called Spider-Girl and Spider-Woman, respectfully, and Gwen needed her own name as to not confuse people like how Miles Morales and I were both named Spider-Man, before the kid decided to rename himself as Kid Arachnid.

And based on Gwen's superhero look, I can get why she would be named Ghost Spider. Her outfit consisted mostly of white, black, red, and neon green as its colors. The white of the suit consisted of her upper chest, neck, arms, and hand areas, the black covering the lower half, especially showing off her sexy curves and legs, and also covered her moderately sized breasts, probably low D-cups. The dark red color was colored on the inner side of her white hood and the under arm area, as well as a highlight around her mask eyes, with web-designed lines colored as neon green. She looked like a more spooky, ghost-like Spider hero.

Anyways, ogling the sexy spider-themed heroine aside, we were busy luring Rhino near the docks and crates area. Rhino looked the same as always, with his dark and light grey armor with glowing blue eyes and piercing trademark horn, the whole suit being, unfortunately for Rhino and everybody, stuck to his skin. Me and Gwen were having a trouble trying to lure the big lug to the area, while at the same time avoiding incoming thrown objects and saving civilians, but the reason for luring him there was different for the both of us. 

Gwen thought it was to trap Rhino or to get him to a less populated area, but for me, my reason to lure Rhino away was mainly to be able to safely Take him, without revealing my new powers and agenda, and at the same time Conquer and Take Gwen. 

By force if necessary. A slight tingle of upcoming regret and doubt flowed into my brain for a second, before I squashed it with the fact that she will not take it up soon enough.

As we arrived at the dock crate area, Rhino smashed through a barricade and tried to throw crates at us. Me and Gwen would swing and zip through the oncoming objects and attempt to web him up, in hopes of tiring him out. Me and Gwen would also strike at opportune times when he was webbed or distracted with the other. All while making quipy banter.

"Gee Spidy," Gwen stated before ducking from a thrown red crate. "When I thought you wanted to hang out, I expected a dinner or a movie, not fighting Mr. Pachyderm here."

I quip back after web throwing a crate to Rhino and dodging a charge from him. "Come on Ghost, if you are anything like my world's version of you, you would barf out of boredom. What is more exiting than fighting a raging psychopath from the savanna?"

Gwen responded sarcastically with "Hmm, I don't know? Maybe Electro, Vulture, Scorpion..."

Rhino heard that and growled in rage. He yelled out in his Russian accent "Hey, do not underestimate the Rhino. Rhino plenty stronger than those morons! They weak, while Rhino strong!"

Gwen continued with "Morbius, Mr. Negative, Shocker..."

Rhino grew more enraged by the name and yelled "ENOUGH, REJECT SPIDER! RHINO IS WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE BUG!"

Gwen finished with "OH, and finally...Mysterio."

Rhino smashed his hands on the ground in pure rage and frustration and roared in fury. He rushed blindly towards Gwen crashing into the crates while Gwen web-slinged to safety. As he did, a mountain of shipping crates crashed onto him, knocking the behemoth man into a pile of containers. After a moment of silence, a rumble was heard from the pile, before a container was lazily tossed aside, revealing a weakened, tired Rhino. He tried to get back up, before I noticed a crane above him. I shot a web to the crane and pulled down causing the crane to crash onto Rhino's armored head knocking him out. Me and Gwen shot webs around Rhino to hold him and he was now covered in webbing.

Gwen sighed and said "Whew, that was a dozy. Nothing like taking down a super-villain to get back into the game, right Pete?"

I ignored that comment as I had this situation right where I wanted it. An empty place, no one around, no cameras or security, thanks to Felicia, and a useful villain and hero alone with me to Take.

"Pete?" Gwen asked again, a tinge of confusion and worry in her tone.

Before she could say more, I shot a blast of Symbiote webbing onto Ghost Spider, catching her by surprise and pinning her to a steel container.

"Peter?! What are you doing?!" She struggled against the black webbing before stopping to inspect the substance. She slightly gasped in shock and said "I-Is this what I think it is?!"

I shrugged and said cheerfully "Well unless you have another term for a Symbiote webbing goo?" I tapped into Venom and it responded by coming out and covered me in my Symbiote suit. I could tell she looked more surprised under her mask and she struggled more. I said to her "Don't bother, Gwen. These black webs are 5 times more stronger and durable than my original webbing. It would take an angry Hulk to break you out. Speaking of which," I walked towards her and took out her communications device in her mask and her web shooter and said "We wouldn't want anybody to come ruin the fun now, don't we?"

My plan was working perfectly. I knew if I could get Gwen and Rhino in an unseen area, I could be able to Take them without any distractions or threats. Infecting Rhino would be easy, but it was Gwen that would make it tricky. Her Spider-Sense would have sensed me, if it weren't for my powers that allowed my Symbiote to emit a slight wave of neurons and pheromones from my Spider-Sense and dupe other Spider-Men's and Women's own Spider-Senses. All I need was for Gwen to let her guard down. And it worked perfectly.

I walked towards Rhino casually, Gwen continuing to struggle from her bonds. As I reached my Pachyderm themed villain, I took a slight moment to take a slight praise at myself, before I placed my hand onto Rhino's face. I used my powers to summon a Symbiote from my shadow, because I can do that now, and have it travel around me in a slight embrace before slithering down my arm to Rhino. As it reached him, it screeched and began to grow around the super-villain. Rhino subconsciously struggled and thrashed, probably a nightmare in response to the Symbiote. And as it fully covered him and blended with him, it glowed slightly purple, indicating that the process was complete, even more evident with Rhino's struggling stopped.

As I removed my hand from my now servant, I inspected his new look. He was large, as usual, slightly more due to the Symbiote, over 8.0 feet tall, and his Rhino set of armor given a Symbiote upgrade. His big, tough, armored hands now had clawed talons, with a mini-horn-like blade in the middle of his wrists, the blade growing till a feet or two from his knuckle. His legs were spiked as well, running along the front to his now black boots, and his chest now having a white Spider symbol, except that instead of the spider head, it was a spike that resembled a horn and the ends of the legs being more pointed and large. As for his head, his lower face, which was his mouth, nose, and chiseled chin area were revealed still visible, but his top part had his Symbiote masked eyes, straight and large, while his horn grew in size and looked like it could change in size too.

Rhino seemed to wake because he shifted and looked right at me. He hissed and spoke with _"Massster, Rhino is now your ssservant. Rhino obeysss his King and God with whatever you want."_

I nodded and motioned for him to remove himself from the webbing, to which he did, thanks to his enhanced strength, talons, and blades. Speaking of enhanced strength, I felt a surge of new power and strength flow into me and I knew it was a signal that I gained Rhino's strength and power. As Rhino came towards me with his towering physique, he knelt down to one knee and bowed to me. 

I smirked at the gesture and said to him "Rise Rhino, my first of my heaviest of hitters and Taken villains, you will serve me, your Master and King, with complete obedience and loyalty. You life is mine to let live or die, and your will is mine to bend and shape. Now go to the right side of the docks as quietly as you can, your Queen is there with your brothers and sisters to take you to the hideout. DO NOT make any sound and do not let anybody see you. You are dismissed."

Rhino said _"Yesss, Massster Ssspider. Rhino obey, no sssound, no let people sssee."_ Rhinno then stood and walked slowly and carefully away, trying to be silent, but still causing resounding thumps wherever he walked. To be honest, I shouldn't expect any less from an 8 foot Symbiote behemoth. Definitely not a stealthy one.

I then turned to looked at the webbed Ghost Spider, who looked shocked speechless at the sight of what happened. I smirked and walked towards her, practically smelling the despair, fear, and panic from her. This should be fun.

**(WARNING WARNING! EXTREME LEMON AND SENSITIVE CONTENT INCOMING! ANYBODY WHO IS FAINT OF HEART AND SPIRIT, PLEASE SKIP OR LEAVE AT ONCE! POSSIBLE SENSITIVE STUFF MAY INCLUDE RAPE, MIND BREAKAGE, AND SEXUAL ACTIVITY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BUT LET'S FACE IT, YOU ALL KNEW WHAT TO EXPECT AND ARE HERE ANYWAY! LET'S CONTINUE!)**

As I reached Gwen, she struggled more and yelled "Peter, Please! Let me go!"

I said in a calm voice "And why would I do that? You already have seen my little secret, and if I just let you go, I will have the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, and who knows how many heroes over my apartment. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Gwen responded with "But this...this isn't you! It is the Symbiote, I know what having it makes you do, how it makes you angry, hateful, and savage. I heard that you suffered with the Symbiote on you before, you overcame it then, overcome it now!"

I chuckled at that and once again calmly said "You may think that you know everything there is to this being, but your wrong. You claim it a violent, psychotic monster, but that was one side of a coin. That raging demon you think you know was one half of it. I have helped it seen the light. I have found the well of light inside its darkness, and it has helped me find who I truly am, who I am meant to be. I can show you as well."

A moment later, the Venom Symbiote spread out around me and Gwen, encasing us inside a large cocoon of Symbiote goo, hiding us from the outside world. The Symbiote spread out from me, revealing my naked appearance more and more until all that remained of him on me was the white spider insignia on my chest. The Symbiote also opened up the webbing holding Gwen more, until all that held her down were the webs over her arms and legs. I reached out and pulled away Gwen's hood and then her mask away, revealing her beautiful face.

She looked exactly like my own Gwen. The same short blonde hair, the same clear blue eyes, like the bright sky, the same glowing pale skin, her light pink lips. It was the same face of the woman I first loved, the woman I lost. Now she is here again, maybe not the same Gwen I knew but, beside the powers, she still had that fiery determination in her eyes, the same fire and pride that I found both troubling and amazing.

But for her to truly see the light, I have to bend and subdue that will with my own. And that is what I will do.

Gwen's eyes were wide in realization and fear, and she struggled more. I caressed her cheek, remembering the sensation that I had when I caressed my Gwen's face. I wonder if her lips, her kiss tasted the same.

Gwen weakly said "Peter, please...stop this. Don't do this."

I said "i'm sorry Gwen, I am truly. Even if you aren't my Gwen Stacy, I can't help but feel the love and care, that I had for her, reignited when I see you. I can see that you still hold love for your Peter, my other self. I can see that you love me just as your Peter and still hold guilt over his death, like my own guilt over my Gwen. But I am here, your Peter Parker, and you, my Gwen Stacy, are here as well. How about we reignite what we tried to bury down?"

I suddenly captured Gwen's lips with my own, her eyes widening in shock. I held her head with my right hand and caressed her side with my left. Gwen tried to resist but thanks to the pheromones that Venom helps create, another one of my new tricks, her defenses were weakening. I managed to slip my tongue into her mouth and fight her own tongue in a duel of passion. She lips tasted like strawberries and the kiss felt heated and hot. I was right, she does taste the same.

As I ended the kiss, Gwen gasped, a line of saliva trailing between my mouth and hers. She gasped breathlessly, mouth slightly wide, her tongue visible, and her eyes half closed with unexpected pleasure and lust. She gasped out "W-What w-was that? I f-feel hot and t-tingly. W-What did y-you d-do?"

I said "Pheromones, a perk that came with this new transformation I had. I have to say it's a very satisfying bonus."

I kissed her again, Gwen grudgingly forced to play along, helpless to do anything. My hand right hand left her face to travel to her breasts, Gwen gasping in surprise when I latched onto her right breast. I started groping and feeling her generous bosom, Gwen moaning and groaning in my mouth. A sweet symphony to my ears. My left hand decided to play with her hips, soothingly tracing her curves, massaging her ample ass and feeling her thighs.

The Venom Symbiote helped out by suddenly lashing out and ripping open Gwen's outfit, revealing more of her perfect white skin. Gwen gasped in surprise and squirmed at being exposed, bu I kept her still with a hand over her throat, Gwen slightly gasping at the feeling. I looked to her eyes and said "Don't you worry Gwen, soon you start to love it and when you do, I will lead you to a land of pleasure."

I kissed her lips one more time before I started kissing down her jaw line, to her chin, neck area, and then to her boobs. I groped and played with her breasts, licking and sucking on her tits, like a baby. Gwen groaned at the feeling, muttering weak 'Stops', quiet moans, and praises to a certain all powerful deity. I teasingly pulled her nipples causing Gwen to arch her back and shriek at the sensation.

Gwen moaned "P-Peter...Oh god...please don't pull on them...OH!"

That last moan was thanks to my left hand starting to tease with her pussy lips. I tweaked and flicked her clitoris, causing more moans and squirms from the female arachnid superhero. I rubbed her lower lips in a smooth, gentle dance of lustful teasing. The Symbiote played as well by moving its tentacle limbs up her legs and arms in a slow, smooth slither, like a bunch of snakes. They rubbed and constricted on her thighs, working in tandem with my efforts.

Gwen suddenly moaned and gasped louder and faster. She moaned out "Stop please...oh god oh god...oh something's coming...oh...Oh I'm cumming! I'm Cumming!"

She came hard, her juices flowing down onto my fingers and down her thighs. I brought my fingers to my lips and tasted Gwen's sweet nectar. As I licked the juices off my hand, I whispered to her "Your juices taste wonderful. I should go and lick them up, it would be a shame to let such sweet, savory nectar be wasted."

I went to her lower lips and revealed more of her well shaped legs. Strong, yet slender, curvy, and long. While Felicia takes the cake in bust and sexiness, and MJ in ass and ties in sexiness, Gwen wins when it comes to her slender curvy legs and figure. I felt and kissed her legs and thighs, Gwen gasping and squirming in pleasure.

I reached her pussy, inspecting it and its beauty. No hair, just how I like it, a healthy pink color, and wet juices rolling of her core. I licked her juices and pussy lips, enjoying Gwen's chorus of blissful moans and pleasureful groans. The Symbiote reacted in response by traveling up her body, some tentacles stopping by her ass, some going all the way to her breasts. The tentacles wrapped around her ample ass and her bosom, groping and wrapping around her assets like an anaconda to its prey. Or in this case, like a spider's web to its captured prey.

I teasingly said "I guess I'm the only one that wants to show you a good time Gwen. I think my Symbiote wants to show you how much it changed?"

Gwen responded merely with grunts and moans, too distracted in pleasure by the dual attacks of me and the Venom Symbiote. I decided to show her how the Symbiote benefited me more than just dual pleasuring. I stuck my tongue into her core, Gwen yelling in surprise and pleasure. My tongue slithered far into her core, feeling the warm heat, the tightening, squirming walls. Gwen gasped as my tongue was reaching, I bet, further than her fingers would go, as evident to her increasing groans and her subconsciously rolling hips.

After what felt like minutes of sucking and licking Gwen's lower lips, Gwen hips humped faster on my face and screamed out "Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god. MMMNN, its coming again, its coming again. I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum!"

I took note and started to lick her outer pussy more while my right hand stuck two fingers into her and my left was pinching her clitoris. The Symbiote responded to the pleas and moans by tightening its grip on her assets and and pinching Gwen's nipples. The simultaneous attacks made Gwen's eyes widen further and let out a loud cry of passion.

She screamed out "OH GOD I'M CUMMING, AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Her orgasm crashed onto my face like blast of warm water from a hot shower, except tastier and sexier. Gwen's body looked limp, her face half asleep and her tongue out. A sign that she nearly passed out in pleasure. For a hot super-heroine, she looked inexperienced. Could it be that this is her first time? No, I didn't felt a hymen. Could it be that no one ever satisfied her this much? My smile grew sinister and proud when I thought of that. She looked like she would break with the slightest touch.

As I finished cleaning my face of her juices, I whispered lustfully into her ear "My my Gwen, you look like you might faint. Tell me, honestly, is this your first time or has nobody ever given you this much pleasure?"

Gwen gasped out weakly, trying to catch her breath. She said "N-no...n-not...first time. Had...o-others."

I whispered out "Who may I ask were these people? Who dared lay their hands on my beautiful spider?"

Gwen gasped out "Y-you...the other you...random dates...M-Miles."

I was taken a little back at the mention of the young new Spider-Man, until the gears in my brain started ticking and my grin grew more sinister in devious thoughts. I said to Gwen "Tell me, my ghostly Spider, have they ever shown you this much pleasure? Do you find them great compared to me?"

Gwen was silent before she gasped out "N-No...they n-never gave me...this much...not even...all the way."

I chuckled in delight and amusement, slightly pitying Miles and my other self. I then said "Well, I'm glad to hear that I have satisfied you more than anyone else, but the fun isn't over. How about I show you another reason why I am more Superior than all the others?"

I willed the Symbiote to secure Gwen's arms and legs and bring her down to the floor where she came face-to-face with my 9 and 1/2 inch phallus, causing Gwen's half-closed, glazed eyes to widen in amazement and lust.

I then said "How about I give you an 'upclose' inspection?" I then thrust my dick into her wide open mouth, both me and Gwen groaning. Gwen groaned from the feeling of her mouth and throat stretching to accommodate my 'little' friend and the heat and taste that my phallus generated, while I groaned at how tight, wet, and hot her little mouth hole was. I thrust in her mouth, holding her head in place while the Symbiote held her limbs. 

Gwen groaned and moaned at the dick in her, her tongue forcefully licking the tool from the tip to end. Gwen would gag and cough at my dick, even though only 6 inches would go into her mouth fully and her eyes would tear when I would nudge an inch more inside. It made me wonder how inexperienced or small all the other men Gwen had been with, including Miles and my other self. I shook my head from those uncomfortable thoughts and put complete focus in sticking this mighty phallus into this tunnel of wet heat and pleasure.

The Symbiote reacted again by once again groping her breasts. But instead of groping her ass, the Symbiote had one long tentacle rub between Gwen's ass cheeks, causing Gwen to moan and roll her hips more. For a strange reason, I could feel the sensation and realized that I could feel what the Symbiote felt at the moment and wondered if it could feet what I felt?

Anyways, after 30 minutes of Gwen's blowjobs and Symbiote's tentacle feeling between Gwen's ass, I started to feel my own release coming. I cried out "G-Gwen, oh god damn it, I'm close. I will shove this dick down your mouth and shoot all my delicious spunk down your gullet till it overflows!"

Gwen didn't respond but just continued to bob up and down my dick. I felt it releasing and said "Here it comes! GGAAAHHH!"

I shoved my cock down her throat and a huge load of cum came out. Gwen's eyes looked about to roll to the back of her head, wanton lust and tears in her eyes, while cum started to pour out of her mouth and flow onto her naked body. I brought out my dick and she stuck her tongue out, gasping for air, cum hanging from her tongue and mouth. More cum splattered onto her face, leaving her face a white mess and cum running down her body. I also saw a small amount of juices running down her thighs, signalling a small orgasm.

I titled her chin up to look at me. I smirked and said "Now do you see why I'm Superior? Why I'm called Spectacular?"

Gwen nodded slightly, eyes in a glaze and cum in her mouth. I said to her "Take your reward and lick all that cum, my sweet Spider." Gwen complied and started to eat the cum off her tongue and face. As she did, I willed the Symbiote to once again move her, this time with her kneeling on her arms and legs, her ass standing up for the world, or in this case me, to see.

I moved behind her and touched the tip of my cock on her pussy lips, causing her to moan and gasp. I gripped her hips and said to her ear "Now I will Take you, Conquer you, make you MINE! ONLY MINE! No more Miles, no other guys. Just me, your King, your God, your Lover. Your Peter Parker, and you my Gwen Stacy."

I thrust hard, ramming my dick all the way to her womb, Gwen crying out in the process, her eyes wide like dinner plates. She screamed out "FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

I pounded into Gwen's tight pussy with unrelenting fury and power that I could feel Gwen's inner walls quivering in pain and pleasure and her hips shaking. I gripped her ample ass and needed to it, pinching, slapping, groping, making it bright red. Gwen moaned and groaned in pleasure, her hair slightly frizzled, her eyes half-closed and her mouth slack-jawed with her tongue out. Her breasts bounced in rhythm to my thrusts while the sounds of smacking skin resounded across us.

The Symbiote took initiative. A few more Symbiote tentacles reached out around Gwen, two wrapping around her breasts, squeezing them and one wrapping around her throat, slightly chocking her. Then another popped out and thrust itself unsuspectingly into Gwen's open mouth, widening her eyes again. The Symbiote thrust the tentacle into Gwen's mouth while I thrust into her pussy, making it look like we were spit roasting her. I could hear Gwen's muffled moans and groans, sometimes sputtering spit on the tentacle.

Suddenly, another pooped out of nowhere and went into Gwen's ass, making the Spider-themed heroine release a muffled scream. I groaned in satisfaction as her cunt tightened. Due to her constant screaming, I could tell that she had never taken it in her ass before, making me smile in mad brilliance. Me and the Symbiote continued to fuck Gwen in tandem, our movements in sync as we were bonded. As the Symbiote took her mouth and ass, I took her pussy and groped her body, making Gwen moan and quiver like crazy, releasing massive orgasms multiple times. I pulled back her head to see that her eyes were clouded in lust nearly rolled to the back of her head.

After what felt like hours of continuous love making, I could feel my own climax reaching its peak. I unleashed my Conquering powers, glowing black while the Symbiote glowed white and Gwen gaining a corrosive purple color glowing around her body.

I whispered into her ear as I thrust faster and harder. I said "Fuck, you are so tight my lovely Gwen. I am gonna come any second. Tell me now, where do you want it?"

Gwen tried to speak but she still had the tentacle in her mouth so all that came out was "Mph-In-mph-ide."

I chuckled and said "What's the matter Gwen, something caught down your throat? Oh, wait there is."

I willed the Symbiote to remove its tentacle to reveal Gwen's loud moans. I repeated "I will ask again, where do you want my cum my sweet Spider? Where do you want my thick, big, powerful spunk?"

Gwen moaned out "P-P-Ple-ase...I-In-si-si-side..."

I said in reply "Of course, but the problem is that I only give my spunk to my women, my Queens, my lovers, those who bow to me, love me, and are my loving slaves." I grabbed her head to mine and whispered into her ear "Tell me Gwen, do you want my powerful, thick, hot spunk in your womb?"

Gwen moaned out "...Y-Y-Yes..."

I suddenly screamed out **_"THEN SSSUBMIT! SSSUBMIT TO OUR WILL! JOIN OUR KINGDOM, OUR CONQUESSST! YOU WILL DO WHATEVER WE WANT, WHATEVER WE WISH, DESIRE, AND LUST FOR! BECOME ONE WITH USSS, SSSUBMIT YOURSSSELF, YOUR MIND, BODY, AND SSSOUL TO USSS, YOUR SSSPIDER, YOUR LOVER, KING, AND GOD! SUBMIT TO YOUR PETER! Now what do you want?"_**

Gwen moaned out like crazy "Y-YOU! A-ALL OF YOU! I-I SUBMIT T-TO YOU! C-CUM INSIDE M-ME! C-CUM AND M-MAKE ME Y-YOURS!"

My eyes flashed in power and glow and said **"With pleasure, my sweet Spider."**

I thrust into her pussy like a super-powered jackhammer, making Gwen moan and thrash in ecstasy. She began cumming rapidly, making her hot walls wetter, hotter, and tighter than before, driving me wild and feral, so much that I let out a primal animal-like growl. After what felt like minutes of this, I felt my release incoming and said **_"H-HERE IT COMESSS! TAKE IT ALL GWEN! TAKE IT AND SSSUBMIT!"_**

I unleashed a burst of hot sperm straight at her womb, Gwen screaming in pure ecstasy, the glow around us shining brighter till it was blinding. I crashed onto her limp figure, catching my breath while my spunk kept spluttering into her and spilling out into a small pool of our juices.

I have now Conquered Gwen Stacy, I have Taken and reclaimed back the love that was stolen from me. She may be another person but she was still the same old Gwen, a loving flame that never went out.

**(LEMON END!)**

I mentally called a Symbiote, a loyal female one that I sensed was loyal and loving to her King. This was both Gwen's and the Symbiote's reward. The Symbiote appeared through the shadows and enveloped Gwen's form. I removed myself from Gwen and watched as the Symbiote covered her and they glowed in a purple light.

As the bonding finished, Gwen sat up and turned to reveal her new outfit. The costume was now primarily black, of course from the Symbiote, but had a outline of purple running along the edges and curves. The hands now had talons on them, with white claws on her knuckles, and the feet had a pointed sole. Her mask was also black, with the eyes now black, menacing curved and a purple outline around them. More white spikes came from her sides and and the back of her foot while black spikes came out of her shoulders. As for the hood, contrasting to the smooth, curved hood, the new one was spiky, the edges white in color and looked like sharp white teeth, and the inside was a light pinkish-purple in color. 

The spiky teeth-like points of the hood and the pink-purple continued down towards the neck and the left side of Gwen's outfit, which would make it right for others, had the tracing down like a lightning bolt down her chest, between her bosom, and to the right side of her waist. As I double took the jagged white spiked, I realized that they didn't just look like teeth, they WERE teeth, the razor sharp teeth of the Symbiote that bonded with Gwen, and the pink color looked like the long, pointed tongue. That would also explain why it looked like it moved and why it could extend. This was Gwen's new Symbiote form, and it made her look vicious, sexy, monstrous, and deadly. It suited her. **(Design based on Gwenom)**

"Gwen?" I asked. "Are you there? Are you alright?"

Gwen looked at me pulled down her hood and The Symbiote revealed Gwen's face. It looked normal and untainted, though I thought I saw her eye pupils slit slightly and a tiny fang protruding from her mouth. She said to me _"Yesss, Massster, We are alright. We thank you that you ssshow usss concern."_

I smiled wickedly and scooted towards her. I reached out and cupped her chin with my index finger and thumb tilting it to my face. I said "Why of course I would worry. You were and still are my first love, returned from another world and improved. And you are now one of my Queens, a part of my Harem and Kingdom of Darkness. Should I continue to list the reasons?"

Gwen replied with _"Why yesss, but we feel if you do, we will be here all night and get caught. Just kisss me right now."_

Normally, a king would take offense for a Queen of his to order him around, but I'm not your ordinary king, and I complied to my Queen's demand and kissed her. We engaged in a battle of tongues and I could feel Gwen's tongue now longer and pointed, like a serpent's. And interesting development, but hey each person has a unique change when they have a Symbiote.

After our brief make-out session, Gwen asked me _"What is your will, our Massster. What will do you impossse on your Queen?"_

I answered her "For now, we rest. We shall go to your fellow Queen's, Felicia's, hideout and rest. We shall inform our subjects of their new Queen and they shall rejoice. Then in the morning, we will proceed in detail. But for now, let us go, it has been a tiresome day, today."

Gwen replied _"Of Courssse, My Massster. But if I may asssk one final thing, what may be my sssuperheroine moniker from now on? I asssk thisss becaussse I wisssh to pleassse my Lord asss bessst asss I can."_

I though about it and reviewed a few possible names, some good, some ridiculous, even for me. Some of the ridiculous ones included 'Spider-Gwen' and 'Gwenom', what supervillain would be afraid of Spider-Gwen, plus it just states her name right there. I thought Spider-Girl and Spider-Woman but they are taken. I decided that her Ghost Spider moniker was the best option.

I answered Gwen "Of course my Queen, I do not mind the request and understand the reason and I am pleased with your devotion and love towards me. As for your question, I feel it best for you to keep your current name 'Ghost Spider', a truly frightening and deadly name, for a deadly, frightening Queen of Darkness. With that said, let us go towards our base."

Gwen bowed and said _"Thank you Massster for the name. And yesss, it usss go home."_

Her mask was willed back on and she pulled her hood up. My own mask and outfit willed back on and we picked ourselves up. I willed for the cocoon of Symbiote goo to came back to me and so it did, revealing the empty shipping dock and night sky of New York City. We both shot our webs to the desired destination and we swung our way towards the secret path to our base.

Another Lovely Lady Conquered, my first SuperVillain and Superhero Taken, and one more step towards my goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Phew! Another juicy chapter done and done! When I first made this on my other site, it was weird and slightly uncomfortable for me to right, mostly the rape part. Again, I state that I do not condone this type of behavior, it is sick and vile, and the people who actually go out and do this kind of things are despicable. I only right this now as this is a Fictional Story, not at all in the real world and shouldn't affect the real world at all.**
> 
> **Ok, now that I establish my morals, and made sure that no one starts throwing shade my way, I still wish for people to help me figure out what to do about these extra End notes from the first chapter. Also, I'm really sorry for the long wait but things have been a little crazy recently.**
> 
> **Went to see the new Sonic movie, and OH MY GOD IT WAS AWESOME! It was funny, cool, a fun must-see watch, and nostalgic and respectful for Sonic fans, like myself. I grew up with Sonic and I love how this movie was handled, how it was pushed back, reworked the NIGHTMARISH design, and actually LISTENED to the Fans! That is almost an unthinkable for a studio to do, which is why I give my upmost respect and kudoos to the studio and people that worked hard on this movie and hope that other studios and directors can take a listen in this.**
> 
> **I don't expect for them to listen to Every comment or idea, and I still expect new and creative ideas, but I would like them to keep an open mind, realize their mistakes, if any, suck in their pride and say 'Yes, I have made a mistake, and I wish to fix it.' Basically, be nice and respectful to your audiences and they will watch your movie and love it.**
> 
> **Well that's all I can say, because I feel if I go on then I'm going to get bombarded by tons of Salty fans and shit. Please don't flood the comments with those kind of words! As for the story, I also wish to inform you all of the next list of females that will be joining Spidey's harem in the coming chapters: Anya Corazon (Spider-Girl), Silver Sable, Julia Carpenter (the new Madame Webb), Psylocke, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey! These will NOT be the Only females to come in the future, but they are the first lineup of female characters for this beginning arc of this story. Leave your suggestions of who to add after this lineup!**
> 
> **Anyways, that's it for today, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I also wish to dedicate this chapter, even if I'm a week late, for Valentine's Day and especially for anybody single and feeling lonely. I feel and sympathize for you all and hope things get better! As always, comment to your hearts delight, positive and constructive criticism is always welcomed, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**
> 
> **Next Time: An few Itsy Bitsy Spiders get trapped and Peter will teach them a lesson.**


	5. Mentor & Apprentice (Spider-Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sets a trap for two young Spiders for a Hard lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWYA DOING MY FANFIC BOYS AND GIRLS! Zayden StormVoid back at it again with another chapter for you all. And if you thought the other chapter was dark...oh boy, I hate to till you but it only gets darker and darker from here. Also this chapter will be different than my Fanfic chapter after some backlash so if anybody has gone over to read it there, prepare for some small changes.
> 
> WARNING AGAIN: Lemony action below but the dark kind and things are going to get quite uncomfortable if you don't have the stomach for rape, humiliation, and psychological torture. I state this because nowadays EVERYTHING has to be stated because someone will be stupid enough to take this the wrong way: I DO NOT CONDONE THESE ACTIONS in the Real World, DO NOT DO THEM, Don't pin the blame on me if you are stupid enough to try and these stories are purely for entertainment purposes. 
> 
> I don't own Spider-Man or Marvel properties. They belong in the respective hands of Marvel and Sony, and their creations are godsends by the minds of the immortal Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Rest in peace guys, you are now True Believers in the skies above.
> 
> Now lets get the warnings and disclaimers out of the way because it is time to grapple our way to a dark world of Webs and Shadows.

_Spider-Man's POV_

After I Conquered and Taken my latest Queen and Lover, Gwen Stacy aka the Ghost Spider, I have been once again raising my forces.

Over the course of a week, I have tracked down and Taken some members of my rogue's gallery of villains such as Electro and Vulture. It was a hard errand, not because they were powerful, well Electro is somewhat of a powerhouse compared to some of my rogue's gallery, but it was because of how to Take them in a secluded area without drawing the attention of fellow heroes and the media. I mean you try Taking over an individual's mind, body, and soul and infecting them with one of the most highly wanted and hunted alien parasites. 

Especially when one is a screeching, winged-flight suit old man and the other is a electricity shooting, destructive lightbulb.

Anyways, ramblings on how hard my life is aside, it wasn't easy but I managed to Take the two villains who now serve me. They both changed with the Symbiotes. For Vulture, his form now looked a bit more demonic. His suit was primarily black and a mix of whitish-green, with the middle of his chest having the Spider symbol but with the top legs in a more winged look with spikes going down like feathers and the head being a vulture. His hands became more claw-like with a large-bladed, whitish-green pincer coming out of his fist and his feet being spiked as well. His head was shaped in a V, the Symbiote eyes going up along the V and his mouth was large and full of sharp teeth. And as for his wings, they too got a more demon look, with the wings looking more of a mix between metallic and organic, the blade feathers sharp and greyish-green. 

As for Electro, his look was also demonic in appearance with the coloring being primarily black and glowing whitish-blue because of his electrical powers. His arms were fairly normal till you reach the shoulders, where he has a three glowing white-blue spikes going from the collar of his neck to the back. His legs were also standard black, but, in the outer side of his thighs, he also had a set of glowing electric spikes. The Spider symbol on his chest was more lightning themed, with the legs zig-zagging like lightning bolts and the symbol glowing blue like a reactor. And for his head, he got his old starfish theme head look, but the five points more straightly jagged, like a spear, glowing spikes adorning the sides and back of his head, and his Symbiote eyes and mouth glowing whitish-blue as well. ( **Images for both Symbiote Vulture and Electro are inspired by Web of Shadows game** )

With me Taking the two villains I also got some new powers. From Vulture, I just got his actually respectable genius IQ, increasing my already high intelligence, and can now use my Symbiote to form a set of wings myself. I barely was able to practice using these wings, mostly because people seeing a black-suited Spider-Man flying around with wings will draw way too many heads my way. 

As for Electro, I obviously got his electrokinesis powers, and now I can generate, absorb, and unleash electrical energy. The first time I tried, I nearly ended up nearly frying Black Cat's hair, to which she playfully glared at me and I had to 'make it up to her' afterwards. I ended up giving her a more 'pleasurable' use of my electric powers that left her spasming on the bed with a delirious, pleasure-filled face. 

I have also been devising ways to Take and Conquer the heroes of this world. So far, I have concluded that in this Conquest of mine, brain is more important right now than brawn. Simply being, that I will pursue Taking and Conquering the world's telepaths. And the strongest of these telepaths include Psylocke, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey. Unfortunately, the problem with telepaths is that they can see you coming a mile a way and sense your intentions, so I need to find a way around that.

Suddenly, my new Celestial brain, complete with Doc Ock and Vulture powered IQs, came up with a devious plan. Julia Carpenter, or otherwise known as the New Madam Web. She has telepathic and psionic abilities herself and her connection to the Web of Life is a problem as the previous Madam Web claimed that I was the center of the Web of Life, so she could probably see what I am doing. 

But then why hasn't she acted? Maybe it was because I'm now a Celestial? Or has she already have by informing the heroes in secret? That would be troublesome and a problem that need correcting as soon as possible. 

That aside, if I Conquer and Take Julia, who I did have the hots for back when she was Spider-Woman and I know she snuck a few peaks my way too, then I can build my resistance to telepathic heroes and mutants, while also planting a seed of darkness and shadows that will spread to the entirety of the Web.

Now the only thing now is to get her attention. So how do you have the watcher of the Web of Life and all the Spider-Men and Women of the Web notice you? Mess with the Spiders. 

I already have Taken and Conquered Gwen, my Ghost Spider, and if I'm right about my standing as a Celestial blocking me from her sight, then I assume that she is already worried and on high alert. Now all I need is just one more push to send her right into my hands.

Or rather, one more Taken Spider to fall into my Web.

I am currently swinging around Manhattan, patrolling the city in my classic red and blue suit. Swinging behind me were two other Spider-themed heroes. Miles Morales, aka the Spider-Man of another universe, aka now known as Kid Arachnid, and Anya Corazon, aka Spider-Girl. As a way to blend in with the superhero society again after my vacation, I have been meeting, talking, and even patrolling with a few heroes, though I haven't Taken any of them yet.

Now I'm patrolling alongside Miles and Anya as a sort of mentor/apprentice bonding time. And while, I was only looking for one more Spider-themed hero to Take currently, I can't deny when the universe just decides to give a bone to my infamous Parker Luck.

Miles Morales was in his current regular suit. While it looks the same as mine in standard design and features, like a spider symbol and the white eyes, his suit was a more darker color, the main color being pitch black while the web designs were red in color, omitting any blue and white. His suit was also shorter and slimmer for Miles's more younger age and physique. Miles's powers were also pretty similar to mine, such as the standard Spider-Sense, wall-crawling, enhanced strength, speed, and agility, and web shooters, but he also has a few powers of his own, like his Venom Blast, electromagnetic properties, and camouflage.

As for Anya Corazon, her suit was like a female version of when I had my Future Foundation look or just a straight female version of my Symbiote suit. The suit was primarily black and white, the lower half being more white, while the top part more black. Her spider symbol was more thin and feminine than my own and the legs curved around her growing assets. Her mask only covered her eyes and the sides of her face, leaving her mouth visible and her brown haired, tied in a pony tail. Her suit also highlighted her beautiful young form, from her long, curvy legs, her more slim form, and her breasts that look to be around a medium C-cup, yet are still growing.

The two have come a long way from greenies to full-fledged superheros. Anya has definitely come a long way from an innocent girl/sort of sister/apprentice. And I know she is a little young, only now just reaching her young adulthood life of 20, but I can't lie when I say that she has a young beauty to her. Who knows, maybe I can let Miles spend some time with her as long as he knows his place. Its the least I can do after I Take him and after I stole the girl he liked. 

Nah! Why would I share one of MY girls with a future subordinate of mine? That's like Harem rules Number 1: Never share your girls with anyone of the opposite gender.

Plus, I always had a slight feeling of jealousy towards the younger Spider-Man from a different world. Everything came almost always well for him, be it fighting villains, dealing with real life, and even being praised and recognized by his fellow heroes, slightly more than they ever received to me. It always felt like another slap in face from the Universe, to have all my actions and good deeds be out-shadowed by a someone who has barely done Half of what I've done. 

Suffice to say, that what will occur soon, I'll see it as universal compensation or revenge.

Anyways, we are currently swinging around the city, looking for crimes to stop and villains to take down. We managed to find and subdue Scorpion and leave him hanging for the police, the two young Spider not knowing that he has already been nabbed by my Symbiotes and is currently being held for me to Take. Yeah they can corrupt him themselves, but I do like the feeling of my foes's will crushing and bending under my own. Really gets my blood boiling!

We decided to rest on an abandoned construction site, taking off our makes to get some fresh air. Spider-Girl and Kid Arachnid are childishly celebrating their victory over Scorpion, as I let them fight Mardock by themselves just to observe their skills and reaction time, and wear themselves out. Little did they know that I had a few Symbiotes waiting around them, hidden in the shadows, ready to pounce and trap them. Plus, their Spider-Senses can't detect them, because I made it so that the Symbiotes' signature was my own Spider-Sense, making the Klyntarians completely invisible to the young Spiders. It was a move similar to whenever Eddie, when he possessed the Venom Symbiote, was always invisible to my Spider-Sense.

"Now that is what I'm talking about, right?!" Miles said excitingly high-fiving Anya.

"You know it! The way you made Marduck slip and tie himself on his own tail was priceless!" Anya laughingly agreed.

"I know right!" Miles said. "You think that after years of using that suit that he would know how to use it well? But what was really cool was then you sucker-kicked his face before slamming it in the side of his own tail and webbing his mouth shut!"

"Hey, what can I say, I was getting tired of his insults." Anya said smugly shrugging her shoulders.

I decided to bud in on their excitement by saying comically "Your fight with Scorpion was exceptional, my young pupils. Many underestimate the Scorpion's hidden technique of buffoonery and reckless aggression, but your skills and prowess is to be recognized." I chuckled at my own impression. "But no, seriously you guys did great, although don't start to get cocky. There can always be those smarter than you who will take advantage of your arrogance."

Anya replied with "Yeah, but we got our Spider-Senses. They've helped us get out of jams before multiple times. They make it impossible for people to get the drops on us."

I replied wisely with "Maybe, but your Spider-Sense won't always save you. Sometimes, my villains would always find a way around my Spider-Sense, like Kraven, Taskmaster, and even Venom, back in the day. Also, just because you can sense danger, you also have to successfully react to it. Sensing danger is one thing, avoiding danger is another."

Anya nodded, a glimmer of respect and devotion in her eyes, and even what looks like longing. Miles chipped in with "We understand Peter, its just that its exiting and fun to go on these missions and patrols with you. It makes the time we spend beating on criminals and saving lives more enjoyable. Especially when we have our mentor, friend, and hero to help, in case things go wrong."

I smiled at the young man, touched by the words. Words that will likely change in next minute.

"Thanks Miles," I said "That means a lot to me, to be you guys' hero. It makes this all the more harder for me."

Miles and Anya looked confused and Anya said "Uh, what do you mean?" The two felt a tiny, instinctual Spider-Sense go off in their heads at my tone, though the two brushed it off, because they were caught off-guard by the statement.

That recklessness sealed their fates.

Not a second later and multiple screeching blobs came out of the shadows and latched onto the two young Spiders. The two were surprised and tried to react, but were unable to stop the black aliens from pressing and trapping them on the steel beams. Anya was wrapped around in black goo and pressed against a steel beam, while Miles's arms and legs were spread out on a crossed set of steel beams, his hands about to be free.

"W-What is happening?!" Anya shouted shocked. "Peter Help!"

"What the Hell?!" Miles shouted. "What's going on?!" As the Symbiotes were about to cover his hands, Miles tried to shock them with a Venom blast but was stunned when he saw his hands covered and trapped in a black webbing. He turned towards where it came from and looked towards me in shock.

"Nuh uh uh Miles." I said, wagging my finger left and right. "Can't have you blasting your way out. Where would the fun be in that?"

Miles quickly recovered and instinctively tried to use his Venom Blast on the webs only to be left shocked and confused as nothing happened. "Ooh, sorry kiddo but those webs I made specifically to counteract your Venom Blast. Let's see here on your performance guys. You failed to listen to your Spider Senses leading to your capture. That's strike one. Allowing yourselves to be caught off-guard and trapped. Strike two. And that failed attempt to escape. That is strike three. Looks like I will have to give you to an F on this little exercise."

"Peter?!" Anya said in shocked confusion. "What's going on?! What are the-"

I cut the young adult Spider and said "Nuh uh, first things first." I reached into their masks and took out their communication devices. I took out a device that scrambled the devices to be partially shut down and and temporarily mute. I know destroying them would be easier, but these devices would have sent out a signal upon destruction that would alert any active hero within a 10-miles radius.

"There." I said "Now we can talk. You two are probably wondering why you are in this particular situation, right? To why are you trapped by Symbiotes, why I'm here unscathed, and why I'm doing this? Its simple really. The Symbiotes, All of the Symbiotes are at my command. The command of their King and God." As I finished that sentence, I willed for Venom to pop up and spread all over me, revealing my black and white suit, whist leaving my face revealed.

The two Spider's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Miles shouted "But that's impossible! Knull was the God of the Symbiotes, and he is dead. How do you have a Symbiote?"

I shook my head in both amusement and disappointment at the question. I replied "I just said I am King and God of the Symbiotes, why would I be their King and God if I didn't have my own Symbiote. As for how I got it, Venom and I became one after I killed Knull and Eddie died. Turns out, killing a god with his own sword, especially with the God-Slayer, then their powers become yours." I also materialized the God-Slayer out of the shadows, further shocking Anya and Miles.

Anya found her voice and said "No, that's impossible! That doesn't make sense!"

I looked at her and gave her a look that just said 'Seriosuly?' I asked her "Are you seriously questioning how me, a man with powers of a spider and now King of alien goo-like creatures, was able to become a divine god by stabbing another one with a sword?"

Anya blushed in embarrassment, realizing that claiming something impossible in a whole universe of impossibilities was kind of a stupid remark.

I then said "Anyways, as to what I am doing, I have you two captured so that I can Take and welcome you two to my Army of Darkness."

Miles, eyes wide, asked "What are you talking about?! Why are you making an army?!"

I said with a serious look "Because I have grown tired of this cycle of good vs evil that plagues this world of ours. This eternal game of order and chaos. A cycle that inflicts suffering on the weak and innocent of the world, where villains and world-ending crises destroy and ruin the lives of the innocents, where the heroes beat them and capture them, only for them escaping to try again and kill more innocent lives. This endless war of good vs evil that ruin our lives, that creates further heroes, villains, destruction and threats, that take the lives of the weak and innocent. That took my whole family away from me. I have had enough!"

I continued with "So you can imagine my surprise, and joy, to one day have my new divine powers awaken and to have Venom here show me a path to finally rid this world of this endless, destructive cycle. As well as putting an old nuisance down for good. Oh how I relished in Ock's suffering!"

Anya gasped and said "You?! You killed Doc Ock?!"

I knew that the news of a major psychopath and villain would reach the ears of the superheroes and villains. I was glad to see that no one has figured out that it was me. Well, besides Miles and Anya, but they won't be sharing that for much longer. 

"Yes." I said. "And I rid the world of a psychopath and put an end to his evil. And while he was the only one I have killed so far, I have already Taken and Corrupted more villains. Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and soon, Scorpion."

Miles said "What do you mean Scorpion?! We just saw and arrested him!" He then had a look of realization flash in his eyes.

"Yep." I said to Miles as he realized the truth. "My Symbiotes took Scorpion after we left. Should be tied up cozy ready for me to Take him. And before you ask what I mean by Take, you will find out soon enough."

I walked closer to the two, who continued to struggle against the Symbiotes and webbing. Miles asked defiantly "So what are you going to do huh?! Are you going to brainwash us into serving you?! Use us as soldiers to fight all the heroes, your friends?! Are you really going to fight your friends just to conquer the world?!"

I shook my head and said "I'm not going to brainwash you. Well, not fully, but just enough for two to see the truth and join willingly. As for the heroes, I'm not going to fight them. They will join me willingly as you two will. By Taking them one by one, both heroes and villains. And I'm not trying to conquer the world, to rule like King or dictator. Not unless I have to. I'm just uniting this world and ending the endless fighting that leads to nothing but torment and pain. Good, evil, neither, they will all be Taken or eradicated. Until all is consumed in shadow and darkness, and from in it, they will see the light."

Anya spoke up "It won't work! They will fight back! We will defeat you like we have done many times! We will stand and fight against you! What makes you think that you will be anything like the rest?!"

I turn to Anya and walked towards her. I activated my aroma pheromones and watched as Anya started to heat up and and pant in rising, inner lust. I reached to her and caressed her cheeks, as she looked at me with surprised and glazing eyes. I said to her in a seductive whisper. "Because unlike the rest, I'm won't destroy them, scatter them, or break them. I will Take and join them under my cause. Because I'm no villain, and I'm no hero anymore. I'm just a guy who is willing to do whatever it takes to find peace and rest."

**WARNING! WARING! YOU HAVE REACHED THE LEMON SECTION! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN PERIL! SKIP IF YOU WISH TO NOT EXPERIENCE THIS LEMON (BUT THEN AGAIN WHY ARE YOU READING THIS STORY IF NOT FOR THE LEMONS)!**

I suddenly crashed my lips onto Anya's, her eyes widened in alarm. She struggled but the rising lust from my pheromones were rapidly tearing down her defenses. Miles cried out for me to stop, so I shot a black goo web and shut his mouth. I could feel Anya's legs quiver and weaken, her eyes glazing and their lids falling. Her resistances rapidly fading until all she could do was feebly shift and squirm.

The thing with my pheromones is that the more the person has feelings for me, no matter how deep down and buried they may be, the more quickly the pheromones alter their senses and leave them weak and lusting. Felicia and MJ broke down quickly as they were in love with me. Gwen took a little while longer, as the feeling were more so a mix between me and my dead counterpart, and the former feelings that she had for Miles. Anya, even with her being young at the time, had always looked up to me and also had a schoolgirl crush for Spider-Man, which only furthered into infatuation as she grew to know me and train with me more. 

And those feelings of infatuation were the holes that would break her will to my own.

Venom spread out and wrapped his tentacles around Anya's young, growing, Latina body. It was definitely still growing and could probably rival Gwen's or MJ's when she becomes older, but the body of a young 20 year old was definitely something oddly thrilling. The tentacles started to wrap around her growing C-cup breasts, Anya gasping in pleasure. 

I said to her "While I can still Take you and simply corrupt you with a Symbiote, like I did with the villains, I also love to Conquer the women, like I did with MJ, Felicia, and Gwen."

I heard a surprise, muffled gasp from behind. I turn slightly, enough to see Miles shocked and tear-filling eyes and for him to see Anya's glazed look and me licking her neck and cheek. I said to Miles "You heard me right, kid. I've Taken and Conquered your little girlfriend and made her Mine. As she should have always been. I can remember it clearly, as she quivered under my touched and how she begged for me to Conquer me. How she submitted before me and proclaimed her love for me and became one of my Queens. She begs for it even now." I looked towards Anya and said "And you will too."

I continued my assault on Anya, this time going behind her, moving her still trapped body from the metal beam and onto the middle of the room, beside Miles, for him to have a nice look at the action. I roamed my hands around her young, tight figure. I had my left hand trace around her thighs and young curvy ass, my right hand tracing her waist and breasts, and kissing her from her neck to her jawline to panting lips. She would mutter the occasional 'Stop' or 'Please', but they would be drown out by her own moans and groans.

I said "How about we step it up a notch?" I then turned her around to her side and had her standing on her knees. I was in front of her and said "I won't Conquer you whole yet, not until I make you beg for it." I willed Venom to release my dick out of containment, the 9 and half inch monster smacking onto Anya's glazed, surprised face. I tried to place my dick in her mouth, but she was using whatever remained of her resistance to block me out. I grew bored and decided to punish her. 

I had the Symbiotes generate electricity and shock Anya. She let out a pain cry to which I responded by thrusting my dick into her mouth. I warned her that if she bit down, then I wouldn't care if Miles was a friend or not, I would shock and torture him. She did not resist.

As I plunged my dick into her mouth, I smiled at the pleasure. Her mouth was small and tight, the young Spider gagging and chocking with only 5 inches, showing her inexperience. Yet the tightness and the warmness only made it more pleasurable. I pounded more of my 'Little' Spider into Anya's throat, making her eyes water and start to roll up to the back of her head in pleasure. All the while, Miles watched helplessly and had his own boner growing. From what my Symbiotes said, I can definitely see that Gwen was telling the truth about his puny size. Maybe I will grant pity on him and increase his size when he is Taken. A trick I learned that I can do with my own, as well as my Queens' breasts, but what's the point of altering something that already fucks a girl's brains out.

Moving on back to the pleasurable time, I decided to speed things up and gripped the back of Anya's head and thrust my whole length down her pretty throat. She gagged and chocked and her eyes watered and rolled up. I could practically see my dick stretching her throat. I sped up my thrusts, still worried that even the super-powered Spider would choke to death by my monster dick. Anya coughed and and sputtered as my dick piston into her throat, her eyes had a glaze of lust and even euphoria in them.

After a while of pleasurably skull-fucking Anya, I felt my climax reaching. I said "Ugh, Anya I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum down your pretty tight throat and make you swallow my seed." Anya moaned and chocked, unable to say anything as I increased my speed, almost making me a blur. With a grunt, I released and watched as a large amount of cum went down her throat and bloated her cheeks. I could even see some seed, leaking down her nose. I pulled my dick out and watched as the seed that wasn't fired directly at her stomach spilled out down her jaw and onto her breasts and below. She started to fall down but was held up slightly by the Symbiotes. Her eyes rolled almost to the back of her head, she twitched and panted, her mind seemingly blank.

I held her head up by her hair and said to her "Swallow it." She complied wordlessly and her tongue trying to lick the cum up. As she did so, I walked behind her and raised her up in the air by the Symbiotes. I whispered into her ear "Now that you had a taste, you will start to beg for it, like a slut. But I won't fuck you yet. I will pleasure you until you beg for it and give in willingly."

I ripped out her costume to reveal her pussy. It was a healthy color and as I tested it with my fingers, to which she moaned, I found that it was still unspoiled and tight. I attacked her lower half, trailing kisses and licks all over her thighs, ass, cheeks, and the sides of her snatch, all the while Anya was panting and moaning in pleasure. I found that a sweet pot on the bottom of her right thigh that made her gasp in pleasure and I attacked that spot more.

I proceeded to her virgin pussy and licked it, lapping up the wet juices that were leaking from her. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who came when I attacked her throat. Her juices tasted like sweet nectar, almost like honey and sucked and licked at it more. Anya squirmed and moaned in pleasure, her defenses breaking to almost non-existence. I stuck a finger into her pussy and loved it as she screamed in pleasure and slight pain. I thrust my middle finger her vagina and flexed it, enjoying Anya squirming and twitching in response.

I continued a continuous rhythm of teasing and pleasuring. I would go from teasing and twisting her cute breasts' nipples, massaging and kissing her thighs, sides, and neck sides, and teasing and licking her clit and pussy. Anya would have multiple orgasms and watched as she gritted her teeth in the pleasure and watched her feet curl.

After what felt like hours of this, Anya whispered out "P-Please..."

I stopped and whispered into her ear, my hard dick rubbing against her ass and loved as she subconsciously grind on it. I said "What was that? I couldn't hear it. Are you begging for me to fuck you?"

Anya said again "P-Please...j-just...do it...p-please..."

I grinned and grinded my dick over her pussy. I said "I'm sorry, but I need a more concrete answer. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to ravage you? To take you as a little slut and have you beg and moan out my name?"

Anya tried to shake her head. She tried to say 'No', that much was obvious in her struggle-filled eyes, but they too showed her drowning lust and her own feelings rising.

I grabbed her by the throat and brought my lips to her ear and whispered in a demanding, dominant tone "What Do You Want?"

Anya gasped, her eyes flared in corrupting passion, and said "Y-You...I-In me...P-Please...I B-Beg you."

I smiled and looked at Miles and saw his defeated and horrified eyes. I felt a pang of guilt, but quickly drowned it in my own lust. I whispered in her ears "So you wish it, so shall I grant it." Licking her ear hauntingly, her body quivering and shivered in surprise and wanton lust. I heeded her wishes.

Not a second later, I lined my mighty phallus to her dripping cunt and pierced her fast and hard. I felt the sheer tightness and the feeling of tearing past her virginity. Anya shot her head back, her eyes wide and full of pain and overwhelming passion. Her mouth was wide as she let out a scream of virgin pain. I quickly shut it with my own mouth, kissing her mouth while her head was shot straight towards the roof. She shed tears, both watery from her eyes and bloody from her penetrated lower lips. What made it all the more overwhelming for the young Spider, and even me, was that my dick was so long and large that when fully sheathed into her, it pierced through the entrance to her womb and revealed a slight bulge in her stomach area.

It made it all the more invigorating.

After I gave her the courtesy of time for her lost virginity, and to hauntingly register fully in Miles mind, I quickly started to pound my dick into the young Spider. She let out loud moans and groans of pain and rapidly-turning pleasure. She was held on to her knees, legs and arms held by the Symbiotes on the floor, and I even placed my hands dominantly on her sides and arms to pound her faster. Her chocolate brown hair and developing breasts bounced up and down every time our hips connected and my dick pierced her tight cunt.

And my how tight this cunt was! Felicia, MJ, and Gwen were heavenly and tight in their own accords, but taking the virginity and experiencing the full tightness of this young beauty was a bonus. Her cunt was warm, like a cozy fireplace and it gave me more pleasure.

Anya was rapidly turning into a quivering, moaning mess. She moaned more and more as I drive my tool into her snatch, her tongue hanging out and her teary eyes glazing over. I decided it was time to see what my new powers could do to a freshly Conquered heroine. More specifically, my Electrokinesis.

I learned that I can use my new electrokinesis to a smaller extent and-You know what how about I just use it and spare the details? This wasn't time more science, it was time for fun.

My hand started to vibrate with electro-static charge and I placed it on Anya's naked side. Immediately, she let out a loud moan and quivered at the feeling, her cunt responding in tightness. As both my hands started to vibrate and spread across her body, from her sides to her thighs and ass, she moaned and leaned involuntarily to the sensation. She especially let out a cute squeal when I pinched her nipples.

I kicked it up a notch and used this on my mighty member. As it vibrated, Anya let out a scream of pleasure and came hard. She laid limp below me and panted heavily. My dick was practically a vibrator, except better and more, well real.

I gave her no time to rest as I continued to assault her body in passion. As she moaned and subconsciously pushed back to my thrusts, I whispered into her ear "Now that I have taken your cunt and mouth, how about I take your last virgin parts? I will have no hole of yours new to any other men. They will all, as well as yourself, belong to me, your mentor, role model, your crush and Master."

I thrusted into her ass and watched in delight at her loud groan. Gods, her ass was tight! It was a vice grip and as hot as an oven. I pounded into her ruthlessly, Anya moaning and groaning like a bitch in heat. I then grinned as I had my dick vibrate again, further causing Anya to moan loudly and come again and again, her orgasms coming and going as fast they came.

After what seemed like an hour of her cumming and moaning at my assault, I started to feel something. My own climax. As I realized I was close, I switched back to her pussy and drilled right into her. As I pounded and pounded, I activated fully my powers to Take her. My hands glowed in an ethereal color and spread to her body.

Anya screamed out "F-FUCK!" Her pleasure increasing as I unleashed my Conquering powers. She kept moaning out "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

I smiled and said "That's right! Fuck! That is what I doing to you! Fucking your pussy and your ass. Fucking you till you, now a young woman, are drowning in pleasure. Being Fucked by YOUR Master and King!"

Anya merely groaned and moaned. I continued "I am reaching my limit. And when it comes, I will unleash my cum onto you, bathing you in it, filling you in it. But the question is: Where do you want it, Little Spider?"

Anya moaned out shamelessly "I-Inside, ugh, please! Aaah!"

I chuckled and said "Oh I wish I could but I only reward something like my warm, powerful cum to my Queens and lovers. To those who I have Conquered and those who serve me! Tell me what you are."

Anya moaned and said "I-I'm A-Anya...Spider-G-Girl-"

 ** _"NO!"_** I yelled out, smacking her ass cheek with a slight electrical jolt, making Anya howl in pain and pleasure. **_"YOU ARE NOT JUST SPIDER-GIRL, YOU ARE OURS! YOU ARE OUR LITTLE SPIDER SLUT WHO IS MEANT TO FIGHT FOR US, LIVE FOR US, AND PLEASURE US WHENEVER WE SEE FIT! YOU ARE OUR LITTLE SERVANT, OUR WHORE, OUR LOVER! YOU BELONG TO USSS! NOW TELL US, WHO ARE YOU?!"_**

Anya, with eyes fully wide in lust and love, shouted to the heavens "I AM YOURS! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN YOURS! I WAS BORN TO BE BY YOUR SIDE! I BECAME A HERO TO SERVE MY FUTURE KING AND GOD! I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU! I AM YOURS TO DO WITH WHENEVER, WHEREVER, AND HOWEVER YOU PLEASE! I DON'T CARE! I AM YOURS, I AM YOUR LITTLE SLUT! PLEASE MY KING, FILL ME WITH YOUR MIGHTY SEED AND SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE MIGHTIER THAN ALL OTHERS! RUIN ME FOR OTHERS! JUST PLEASE CUM INSIDE!"

I grinned manically and picked up speed till I was a blur, Anya barely keeping up, moaning in pleasure and love. I suddenly exploded into, filling her to the brim with my cum as she howled in pleasure. It was so much cum that her stomach bulge till it looked like she was pregnant. Fortunately, I can decide whether she could be pregnant or not at the time, but it was fun to think of.

I and the Symbiotes let go of her and watched as she landed on the Symbiote-goo filled floor, glazed eyes and a silly smile of pleasure on her face. The ethereal glow surrounded her and I took this moment to Take her.

**LEMON FINISHED!**

I decided to let one of the Symbiotes, that held her faithfully, to be rewarded with Anya as a host. The Symbiote hissed in eternal gratitude and surrounded Anya's slack naked body. Her slutty, pleasure-filled face covered up by tendrils of black Klyntarian goo, till she was covered in a cocoon of black goo and webs. An ethereal light shined around the cocoon and I could feel her mind and soul now fully mine.

As the light dissipated, the Symbiote cocoon shrunk until it simply covered Anya in a new suit. The suit was extremely similar to her old suit, except that her white eye lens were more jagged, the legs of her spider symbol more pointed and jagged like Venom's and curved around her body and onto her arms and legs. Her hair was trimmed and put into a curly ponytail and her mask covered her head, except her lower face.

She rose a new woman, a member of my Army of Darkness, my lover. another Queen.

She looked to me and smiled lovingly. Her mask pulled back and revealed her face, eyes slightly glazed and lowered in loving infatuation. She said _"Massster, We are now one. Me and the Symbiote are one! I finally sssee the truth you ssspoke of! We ssshall faithfully ssserve you, our King, God, and love."_ She crawled to me on her hands and knees and kissed me.

I kissed her back and said "And so you shall. Welcome to the Army of Darkness. May you find peace and the light of truth in the deepest of shadows."

A mumbling cry interrupted this little Master and Servant time. I turned towards the sound and was reminded of Miles, who was still held there by the Symbiotes. Miles had tears going down his eyes, a terrified and broken look in his eyes, and wasn't struggling. I smiled menacingly and gave one last kiss to Anya before going to Miles.

I said to him as I approached "Now do you see the power I wield. I won't have to fight the heroes myself, I will make them see the truth, show the the path. Whether I have to trap or finish them is but an inconvenience. And if the female ones need more convincing, well then that is just a bonus. A wonderful bonus. And should any slip between the crack and stand against me, then they will only find fighting amongst themselves."

I reached toward the African/Puertorican young man and grabbed his head, my hand glowing that ethereal aura again as I began to Take him. Miles started to groan and struggle once more, but it was futile. I said "Don't struggle, it'll all be over soon. And once you are swallowed in the shadows, you will truly see the light." Miles was then surrounded in a black cocoon and it glowed an ethereal color. I ordered one of the Symbiotes that held Miles to accept his reward: Miles as a host.

As the Symbiote joined the cocoon and a brief flash of ethereal light, the cocoon broke and out spilled Miles with the Symbiote. His suit was similar to his old one, the red webline design and all, but his spider symbol looked more bulkier in the middle and the end of its front legs connecting to his shoulder blades. His mask eyes were still white but were more pointed and jagged and his actually gained a bit of muscle.

"Miles? How do you feel?" I asked.

Miles got up and stood up straight. He placed a fist over his chest and bowed. He said with a hiss to his voice _"We are well, King Peter. You were right. About everything. The fighting, the cycle, the warsss. I have ssseen the truth and I will help you make your world a reality. Please, allow me to be your humble ssservant. I will not fail you, lessst I bring ssshame upon you and your Kingdom."_

I smiled and nodded. I said to him "Excellent. I am glad you finally see the truth and I will gladly accept you into my Army and Kingdom. In fact, I have a position that will be perfect for you and Anya's skills. Felicia has made her own group, under my permission, of Symbiote female warriors, known as the Predators. I think I should make a squad of my own. My own personal Dark Web Warriors. You and Anya will be part of this team, and many more will join you two. As for your leader, while you all report to me above all, your leader will be none other than Gwen."

Miles tensed for a split second and I knew why. I said him with a slight edge in my tone "Miles, I know it must be hard to know that Gwen is one of my Queens and lovers. I do hope you don't have a problem with this, Right?"

Miles shook himself and knelled before me. He said in a rushed tone _"Yesss Yessss! I mean No! I mean, I don't have a problem with Gwen being yoursss! Ssshe is yoursss and I know my place and your Queensss are off-limitsss! I'm sssorry if I have angered you, My Lord!"_

I smiled in triumph. I chuckled and said "It is fine Miles, as long as you know your place. In fact, for doing such that, I may be gracious enough to offer you the position of lieutenant of the Dark Web Warriors? What do you think?"

Miles quickly nodded his head _"Yesss Yesss! Thank you King Peter, I accept your most graciousss offer!"_

I nodded and motioned for him to rise. As he did, I turned to Anya and cupped her chin. I said to her "You are alright with this offer I gave to you and Miles, Anya? I wouldn't force you into anything you aren't comfortable with."

Anya purred under my touch and said "I appreciate your concern, My Massster. If it isss your will and your consssent, than I will accept it."

"Perfect." I said. I took the liberty to access my new powers and strengths I received for Taking Miles and Anya. My Spider-Sense and my other Spider powers improved once again, along with my acrobatic prowess. I also found that I can now use Miles's Venom Blasts and his camouflage abilities, and my wall crawling improved by electromagnetic touch, a most welcome addition.

After accessing my powers and receiving a call from MJ, I turned to the two Taken Spider and told them to follow me back to the hideout. When we get there I will definitely Take Scorpion, and reward MJ for taking him in.

 _'I hope you're watching, Julia.'_ I thought, a dark grin present on my face. _'Because I'm coming for you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD CUT! Phew What a day updating two stories back to back? Exhausting! Especially when you have to rework not only half a story gone but also rework your mistakes on this one.**
> 
> **Anyways, hoped you guys liked the chapter! As I said, this chapter is for entertainment and may Not be used as an excuse to perform these kinds of acts in the real world! Also, before people misunderstand things about the chapter: No, I don't hate Miles! He is an awesome character with an awesome personality and power set, but Peter had to show which one was the Superior, dominant version and had to break Miles mentally to make it easier for him to be Taken. Plus, Miles wasn't going to take the news of Gwen as Peter's Queen any other way, so I just steered that train of thought till Miles was broken down. Though I did get him that lieutenant position as a bit of a make-up gift.**
> 
> **Anyways, now that Anya has been Taken and Conquered, the next lady to fall is none other than the mercenary monarch herself, Silver Sable. That chapter will be more on the bright side than this one, just to cool things down on the dark department. After Sable, the list will go on to Julia Carpenter (new Madame Webb), Psylocke, Emma Frost, and Jean Grey, for this FIRST Arc of the story, sort of like an anime, only instead of episodes, we get banging hot super girls till they see stars.**
> 
> **Anyways, that's it for now, make sure to send kudos my way if you like it, comment your thoughts and questions to your heart's delight, and I'll respond as soon as I can, and ignore the end note should it appear (I'm still trying to get rid of it). I'll hope to update sometime soon! As always This Zayden StormVoid, and I'll catch you on the flipside.**
> 
> **Next Time: The Dark Spider spins his web of shadows and lust in the Silver Queen's Court.**


	6. Checkmate: (Silver Sable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Spider crawls into the Silver Queen's Court and plays her game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, fellow fanfiction writer and and readers! Back again, Zayden StormVoid, am I! Apologies to you all I give for such a long time without an update! Great burdens and troubles in the real world I'm afraid I've faced. But no more are they. A new chapter to you all, I now bring.
> 
> Yoda impression aside, I really am sorry for the long absence, but these past months have been a big shit storm. Quarantine, stocking up on food, getting engrossed in multiple other stories, especially the guilty pleasure of MHA reacting to Dekuverse fics. Me and my family also adopted a dog recently, an action that I, admittingly, wasn't enthusiastic about, given the current global predicament. At first everything was all well and I myself got attached to the dog, but after two weeks of taking care of him we had to give him back because of a few reasons. One, he was too big, strong, energetic, and anxious for us, with the dog taking up a lot of our time and energy, so much that I couldn't bother to write anything. Two, me and my family weren't emotionally or physically ready for a pet such as him, my sister being too excited at the prospect of a pet than actually taking care of it and got tired and unhelpful, my mother too impatient for an energetic and anxious dog, and my mother, brother, and sister all quickly became allergic to the dog's hair, the only one who wasn't being the same one who wasn't fully on board: me.
> 
> In the end we had to give him up back to the pet store we got him. But by then I got attached to the dog and it with me, at least I think so, and got sad and depressed. I was in such a sour mood for the rest of the week that I couldn't write a sentence, much less a chapter. 
> 
> But depressing stories aside, I'm back with another chapter of Spider-King: Conquest of Shadows! Last time, we had Peter Conquering Spider-Girl and humiliating poor Miles Morales, once again sorry to Miles fans. Now, Peter is going after Silver Sable!
> 
> Warning: Following chapter contains lemony action, less dark and gritty than last time but still filled with sexual content that anyone faint of heart should not be reading. Also, as in this day and age almost everything can be misinterpreted and called out for: I DO NOT CONDONE THESE KINDS OF ACTIONS in the REAL WORLD, DO NOT COMMIT SEXUAL ACTIONS ONTO OTHERS WITHOUT CONSENT! Also as an added note of warning: Stay safe in these difficult times, take good care of yourselves and others around you, and continue to help out the world as a whole in this global crisis by Keeping Your Distance, Wash Your Hands Thoroughly, and Adhere to the Regulations that Keep Us Safe!
> 
> I do not own any Spider-Man or Marvel properties, as they belong to their respective companies of Disney and Sony, and created by the minds of Stan Lee and Jack Kirby! May they be with us in the Force, always.
> 
> Now lets get the story started!

_Spider-Man's POV_

Two weeks have passed after I had Taken both Miles Morales and Anya Corazon. In that time, the two, newest members of my Symbiote army got settled in, with Miles and Anya training the rising numbers of the Symbiote Army and recruiting volunteers to become sort of second-class members of the Dark Web Warriors. In essence, they would be the foot soldiers and direct subordinates to the Dark Web Warriors on their missions, in the future. 

Other things have of course progressed throughout the weeks. For starters, I had tracked down Shocker, the weasel, and at first his loud, vibrating shockwaves were a pain, especially for both me and Venom, but I was able to incapacitate him. I would have actually killed him, he always annoyed me more than anything, but after some convincing words from Mary Jane on his usefulness, I instead has Taken him. Shocker now looks like a more stripped version of me, with a mouth similar to Venom's and, by some cosmic mumbo-jumbo, his shock gloves were now infused into his body and look now like big clawed gauntlets. With Shocker, with the shock gloves now as more of a superpower than a tool, now in the Army, it help greatly in getting rid of the Symbiotes' weakness to loud sounds. A resistance that is still building, but very helpful nonetheless.

Fire however is still a massive threat to the Symbiotes. Perhaps, I shall try and take Molten Man? Or maybe I should pay Johnny a visit? Especially his sister Sue.

I thought about this with sick fascination and contemplation as I sat on a luxurious seat in a silver jet. Why am I on a silver jet? Why am I using such fancy words? The reason is that I teamed up with Silver Sable on a manhunt for a member of Kingpin's gang, Hammerhead, that Sable had a grudge on and was more than happy to kill him after he and his crew stole a bunch of Sable International gear and weaponry from a safe house in Europe. 

Why Hammerhead decided to travel so far away from his boss's influence and get into trouble immediately, I will never know. I, of course, had to play the role of good ole', no-killing nonsense Spider-Man role and try to convince Sable, poorly on purpose, to not kill Hammerhead. I found it quite infuriating on trying to keep this up with having the big guy, who was now decked out in a rip-off Iron Man armor, trying to blast me into oblivion. But luckily, the thick-headed idiot was so cocky in his upgrade that he caused the suit to malfunction and I was 'forced' to toss him far from the city to avoid collateral damage as he blew up.

The repercussions were obvious enough. Obviously, Kingpin will be mad that one of his best hired guns is now nothing but ashes and will try to seek payback. Heh, not if Felicia and her moles have anything to say about it. Also, heroes will take notice that I'm back in the 'hero' business and will probably try to 'console' me about not being able to save the criminal. I didn't feel guilty at all to be honest. The guy gave me a headache most of the time, no pun intended, and after everything he did not just to me, but to Felicia and Sable, the guy had it coming. 

Not to mention, what good will he be in the Army of Darkness? I already have a strongman with a thick skull and that's Rhino, don't need another one. Although I suppose i could have used him for cannon fodder.

Of course, Hammerhead's demise and helping Sable find and secure the stolen weapons and gear, has given me serious brownie points with Sable and with some added pheromones, she thought 'It is only natural to reward such a hero to a fine dinner and hospitality'. Hence why I'm now with Sable on a private jet headed towards her home of Symkaria, for dinner and 'hospitality'.

Silver Sable is the monarch of a third-world country and owns a multi-million dollar private ops and military task force with technology that rivals that of S.H.I.E.L.D. Her vast wealth and company would do wonders in the future. Also her status can get me in close to a certain ruler of Latveria. However, I would certainly be a massive fool if that was not all I saw in Sable.

Silver Sablenova was the very definition of royal elegance and deadliness that turned many heads, in more ways than one. Her figure can rival that of Felicia's, which is saying something, and if Sable would wear that same cat suit as Felicia, I could mistaken them for twins. But while Felicia is more seductive, hot, and alluring in the devious way, Sable is the opposite. Her curves, amazing ass, and bountiful breasts is alluring, especially in her silver-white suit. Her long, silver-white, flowing hair looks like a river of moonlight, her brown eyes held a gaze and shine that showed her royal bloodline, and her appearance, presence, and atmosphere holds a royal prestige and confidence that is almost suffocating.

If Silver Sable hasn't put a bullet in your head, her royal beauty, especially in the silver-white dress she is currently wearing, will make your heart stop.

Me and Sable spent the day touring around her castle and her main H.Q., and had a lovely dinner. While she wore a silver dress and a thin, white fur coat, I myself simply wore a slim black tux, white shirt, black tie, and had my wild brown hair, combed and gelled more neatly and royal looking. I told Sable of my secret identity a while ago, as a show of trust, and she promised on her honor to never reveal it or use it for any personal gain. And if there was anything I know about Sable is that she takes oaths VERY seriously. I have the scar on my thigh from a bullet fired from her from an assassination contract a while back to prove it.

We spent a wonderful day together and she clung to me through most of it, which really got my heart racing. After a walk through her gardens, it turned from a pleasant walk in the moonlight to a full-blown make out session. Her lips tasted of strawberries and wine, a delectable taste. We then decided to skip straight to the good part and we wrestled and kissed each other through her castle till we reached her bed chambers.

The bedroom was definitely fit for royalty. The walls were a dark velvet red color, a smooth marble floor with soft carpets, and a balcony. But the only thing I care about was the bed, a luxurious bed that I could pound Sable into.

**(WARNING! WARNING! LEMON INCOMING!)**

Me and Sable continued our passion onto the bed, with me grabbing her by her slender, fit waist and her gripping the sides of my head like a tiger would its prey. As we reached the bed, I discarded her fur coat and revealed more of her slender form. She ripped the clothes off me, which was actually Venom in disguise but got back onto me quickly, in a passionate fury. I returned the favor by ripping her silver dress off her, all the while unleashing a flurry of kisses and licks on her delectable neck.

We fell onto the bed, our bodies tangled onto each other. I was pressed on top of Sable, my lips on her neck and my hands latched onto the sides of her hips and back. Sable moaned, her accent making her moans sound more exquisite and pleasing to my ears. She dragged her hands across my form, tracing every curve as if inspecting a sculpture. When she reached my head, she grabbed me by the hairs, which both slightly hurt and aroused me, and crashed her lips onto mine.

As our tongues clashed in battle for dominance, which I thought I was winning, I almost failed to notice as she wrapped her strong, long legs around my waist. I, at first, thought it was to get me closer but as my Spider Sense slightly rang, Sable sprang like beast. She expertly flipped me onto my back with her body now on top of mine. I gained my senses to look at the beauty laying on top of me. Her legs were still wrapped around my waist with her ass dangerously close to my hardening member that it felt so very tempting yet far away. Her slender, fit form leaned over me, her hands placed beside my head like I was a pinned meal in front of sexy, starving beast. The light of the moon made her sweaty, alluring figure shine, her breasts like two melons were dangling so close to my face. Silver was slightly panting and had a shine of dominance and fiery passion in her royal brown eyes.

Silver then whispered in her accent "Mr. Parker, on behalf of the people of Symkaria, I thank you for aiding me in our time of need. Your skill and honor has not diminished since your absence, I'm glad of that, truly." 

She brought her hand to my face, cupped my cheek and traced along my jawline. "I have brought you to my humble abode, and to my own chambers, to give such a valiant hero a deserving reward. But make no mistake Mr. Parker, whilst you are my guest, and this moment my lover, you are in my home, in my abode, where I rule and my word is law. And as such for your reward: you are given the pleasure to service this country's Queen to her hearts content."

I smiled at the monarch with a challenge in my eyes. I know that this formality and reward was pure bullshit. She knew that I didn't care for a reward. She was horny, plain and simple, and after what I did to Hammerhead, for her, and my Parker Charm in full power, she wanted me with her for a night of pleasure. As for this dominatrix vibe that Sable put, she was always one to be in charge, comes with being head of a company and monarchy. 

Not to say I didn't mind, in fact, I'm loving it. I'll let her play along and act like she was the one in charge, until break through her facade and pride, bit by bit, moan after moan. Then I'll swoop in like a Dark Knight and take this Queen for myself and show her who is truly in power.

Show her who is King and Conquer this Silver Queen on a silver platter.

"Your wish is my command, Your Grace. How may I be so humble as to serve you?" I said huskly and playfully 

She leaned down further till her breasts were super close to my face, her eyes locked onto mine. She then said with a voice full of lust and demand "Touch your Queen. Pleasure your Queen. Starting here."

I got the gist. I lashed out, my mouth latching onto her right breast. My hands went to her sides, moving along sensually by her curves, teasing the bottom and sides of her breasts. Silver moaned at my skilled hands. As I worshiped her heavenly orbs, I marveled at how soft her skin felt, like velvet and it only served to fuel my hunger for her. My hands reached her breasts and started to move, massage, and pleasure her more. I switched between breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples, like a hungry newborn begging for milk.

I suddenly teased her left nipple with a tiny bite, pressing and rubbing my thumb on her right nipple, and, for an added kick, I shifted and grind my leg onto her thigh. Her reaction was instant, her sudden moan loud and arousing. She rushed and crashed her lips onto mine, her nails practically piercing my skull at how tight she gripped my head.

She then looked into my eyes with such fire and power and said "Lick me, Make me Cum, Now!" She then moved her body so that her wet snatch was over my head. As she lowered it to my awaiting mouth, I stuck my tongue out and licked her outer lips like snake, especially teasing the clitoris. Sable moaned and gyrated her hips, pressing her nether lips further onto my mouth. Her hands switched between massaging her own tits and gripping my head closer to her snatch, all the while moaning and gasping at times. I had my hands on her amazing ass and hips and brought her closer to me. I stuck my tongue into her pussy and started moving, twisting, and roaming sensually her inner walls that tasted exquisite. 

Sable moaned out "Yes, Peter, YES! Oh right there! Keep it up! I'm almost there! Don't Stop!" I obliged her command and put Venom's patented tongue skills that I got to work. I stretched my tongue longer and thicker and hoped that my increased pace. I added some some sucking and slurping on her clit, hoping it would draw Sable's attention away from such a detail. It did.

Sable's moans increased and sped up. "Oh mother...Oh Yes! I-I'M CUMMING! CUMMING!"

Her orgasm sent a river of her juices into my mouth and it tasted like such sweet nectar. Sable panted and shifted to meet my eyes. She leaned down and gave me a passionate French kissing session. Our tongues danced and wrestled with each other, Sable savoring her own juices and seemed to moan at the flavor. I don't really know why some women can be aroused by that. I mean I feel like I wouldn't want to have the taste of my own sperm in my mouth, that just sounded wrong, in my opinion. I guess that's why I don't immediately kiss a woman when they gave me a blowjob or lick their pussy after I fucked her. But hey everybody has their taste and style.

Speaking of which, after our makeout session, Sable broke the kiss and said "I never knew how sweet my own nectar could be. You are such a dutiful guest to show me such an experience."

"And you are such a kind and rewarding ruler that you gave me the opportunity give you such an experience." I quipped back.

She smirked, amused. "Cute. But I feel you deserve something more for your services." She snaked her hands to my hardened member and gripped it like a viper. She said "Perhaps this should do the trick."

Sable moved her hand and pumped my dick up and down in a slow and sensual pace. She also started kissing down my jawline, towards my chest and my abs, her taking her time to trace them with kisses and licks. She reached down towards my not-so-Little Peter, and said "My my, what a wonderful specimen of manhood here! You are truly gifted, Spider-Man."

"I am honored my Queen." I said. "Surely the opinion of a beauty as yourself knows well of how impressive it might be. Compared to others at least."

She gained a challenging gleam in her eye and said "Are you implying that I may be so tramp-ish as to lay with other men often?" She slightly tightened her grip on her my member, squeezing it but not going so far as to crush it. With past experience with Felicia and MJ, I knew this game this Queen was playing all to well, and I knew the moves to play.

Keeping this game going, I said "Why I only state that such an exotic and wondrous, beautiful, young woman as yourself would attract such attention in men's hearts that surely one would be blessed with your favor and bed. Why to overlook such a beauty would be crime against the very nature of beauty itself."

Sable smirked and said "Quite flattering, and yes, some may have been shown the grace of my presence in their beds, but they were nothing but toys and tools for my pleasure." Throughout this banter between us, she pumped my member slowly up and down while traced her curves like a sensual snake.

I raised an eyebrow amusingly. "Oh, am I such a tool as well?"

She leaned towards my member and with her breath washing onto my dick. "No, not a tool, I see something more meaningful. Something more passionate." She licked my member from base to head and gave the tip a sweet peck. "Something more tasty and worth while."

She descended upon my dick and began her royal assault. She licked my member like a popsicle starting to melt away, or in this case pre-cum away, and wanted every last taste. Her kisses, especially around the head, sent my nerves ablaze. Her delicate royal hands pumping my member, polishing it a trophy. It was amazing!

She devoured my dick, her warm hot mouth making me grip the velvet sheets of her bed so hard they were staring to tear. She pumped her head up and down my dick, taking most of it in and getting closer to the bottom with every bob. Her warm mouth was like a cavern of pleasure, her tongue working in tandem was like I was in royal heaven. If there was ever a time where I felt like a King or a god, it would be in a moment like this. Having this sexy hot, royal, gorgeous Queen worshiping my member like deity. For once, thank you Parker Luck!

She released my member from her mouth in a pop, gasping for breath while she stroked my dick. She looked to me and said "I don't do this much for my 'other men', but for who you are and what you have done for me, I'll make an exception." She sandwiched my dick into her melon tits and started giving me a pleasurable boobjob. 

"Oh God, I hope I can still live up to these expectations for such an exception." I said.

She licked my dick's head and said "I'm sure you will."

As she pressed her tits harder and pumped them down on my phallus, she would also lick the head and the rest of the revealed parts still poking out, all the while giving me a sensual look in her royal brown eyes. As this went for what felt like an eternity, I gasped and grunted at the royal treatment I was being given. Sable's tits were practically on par with Felicia's and felt just pleasurable. Given how different the two are in personality, my mind nearly shut down then and there at the thought of having both of them licking my member or pressing their wondrous breasts together as they rubbed them up and down my 'Little Spider', pass my hands through their luscious, platinum white hair. The thought nearly sent me over the edge. Sable noticed.

She sped up her process, my limit reaching its breaking point. She said as she worked "Yes I can see your end coming near. You're holding back but that is unacceptable. I want you to cum and release your delicious seed so that my debt may be paid in full. Cum, cum on my breasts, on my face, on my mouth! Don't Hold Back!"

With a final swallowing of my member, it became too much and I released my load. She drank and some but the amount and taste was obviously too much for her and she was forced to release and have cum splattered on her face and tits. I gasped and panted for air, yet I wasn't done, not by a long shot. Especially after seeing Sable trace her fingers through some of my cum on her tips, scooping some up, and tasting it, like you would a cake's frosting. My dick was hard as a diamond to Sable's surprise and lusting delight.

"Such potent, delicious sperm of yours. Such a shame that I haven't decided to reward you sooner." She said. "I thought this would be enough but I was foolish to think that this would be enough to tame this stubborn Spider. Enough teasing, time for the main course."

She got up on her knees and crawled to me till she saddled me with her hips on mine, my member pressed between her ass cheeks, and her hands on my chest. She grabbed my member and pointed it towards her cunt. She grinded on it experimentally, both of us moaning, me from the warm heat pulsating from her cunt and her from the sensation and pheromones I have been secretly been releasing.

She started going down, the tip going in and her shivering in pleasure. She then looked at me, leaned her head towards mine, and licked and kiss my cheek. She whispered in my ear "Pleasure your Queen. Hard!" And with that she slammed down onto my member, my dick driving into her till I felt the walls of her womb. We both let out groans of pleasure and pain, both from the pleasurable sensations we felt and how tight Sable was and how thick and large my member was for her.

She groaned and breathed in gasps but soon started moving up and down. As she worked her way on my member, I groaned at the velvet-like walls of pussy and how they massaged and worked my member like it was milking it for dear life. I reached out and grabbed Sable's hips, keeping them steady and in place, and I started meeting her hips with my own thrusts.

As Sable bounced on me and I thrust upwards, our moans filled the room. Sable moans and groans were like music to my ears and made my dick twitch in arousal, making her groan more in the feeling. Still going up and down, Sable said "Ugh...y-you are...s-so...big...I knew that y-you...w-would be larger than the average man...thanks to your powers, but...I have never felt such pleasure before-AAHH!"

We continued our passionate dance of pleasure, the slaps of our meeting thrusts loud and wet from sweat, our moans like a chorus of groans of pleasure. This would definitely be one of my most favorite 'spars' with the Silver Sable. Oh who am I kidding, it is THE BEST!

Sable started speeding up and I could feel from the quiver and shake in her core that she was nearing orgasm, and seeing her so focused on this task, she would be distracted. As she had her eyes closed and to looking to the ceiling, I smirked cunningly and thought 'Time to make _our_ move.'

I sat up, making sure that Sable was still bouncing on my lap and grabbed her bouncing breasts and attacked them. I grabbed and groped them, licking and sucking her nipples, causing Sable to wrap her arms around my head and bounce faster and harder.

She screamed "Yes Yes Yes YES! Don't Stop! Keep that up! Keep pleasuring your Queen! I'm almost there! Ugh, I'm cumming! I'm Cumming!"

My eyes snapped open, like a predator sensing his prey and I made my move. I quickly spun us around expertly placing Sable's front on the bed and me on top, all the while my dick was inside her. I felt both energized and relived. With how tight Sable's cunt was in strangling my dick, I almost thought she would twist it off. Instead, it felt like heavenly. I grabbed Sable's arms and pinned them behind her back and used my Venom webbing to tie her hands in a makeshift cuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sable screamed out.

I smiled and said "This is your Spider-Pawn reaching to your side of the board and upgrading to a King! A King whose about to show his Queen a new experience for her, one she will never want gone!" I grabbed her by her tied up arms with one hand and her hips with my other and slammed into her, causing Sable to gasp in shocking pleasure.

I slammed my hips onto her now quivering pussy and plowed the silver-haired royal into her bed. Sable moaned and groaned and would try to mutter the words 'Stop' but they came out quivering and nearly barely coherent. I continued slamming into her, my phallus battering the walls of her womb, Sable moaning and groaning with every thrust and subconsciously slamming back.

She then started moaning out "Oh OH I'M Cumming! I'm CUMMING! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

She orgasm hard and a wave of juices washed my lower half. Her orgasming cunt was so tight that I nearly came too, but I give thanks to my stamina and superhuman and now cosmic endurance for keeping it down. I looked at Sable and she was a panting mess. Her hair was slightly messy, her eyes were half lid in pleasure, and her tongue was slightly out, drooling onto the bed and gasping.

Sable tried saying through panting breaths "T-That *Gasp* W-Was *Gasp* New. I...I'v never came like that b-before...I trust...this ends this session...and calls us even?"

I chuckled in amusement and gripped her head and kept it down onto the bed, enticing a slight moan from the Symkarian royal. "Even?" I whispered to her. "Oh no no no no no! I'm afraid you only came and I've only just begun. I'd say that you need a lot more to do than that. And I know just what to do to make sure we are even for a while."

I then shot out symbiote webs out from the ceiling to her cuffs and hoisted her up from the bed, so she was leaning forward and was on her knees. Sable moaned at this, both at the sudden pain and force and the fact that it brought her tight cunt closer to my dick. Gripping her arms and hips I slammed hard into Sable, the royal screaming out in pleasure.

I slammed my dick into her pussy and watched in sick satisfaction and lust as she would bounce back onto my dick. Her moans and failing 'No's' were a continued melody to my ears and seeing the normally proud, stubborn, and serious mercenary/monarch turn into quivering slut bound to my whim and pleasure was a sight to see.

As we continued, I leaned forward to her ear and whispered out "I see that you are enjoying yourself every bit as I do. Maybe more so than me." I thrust hard at the end.

Sable groaned and said "N-No...n-not...UGH...o-one...bit..."

"Oh but you are." I said. "Your moans, your hips bouncing back, the look of pleasure and lust in your eyes says it all. You have always been on top, haven't you? The one in charge. No one would go against your wishes or dare try to usurp themselves onto Silver Sablenova, a Queen, a Royal, an Assassin that can break someone neck with a simple squeeze of her tights. So this fresh change of pace and pleasure must be exciting. To have the feeling of control leave you, to let yourself free and feel Real pleasure. To have the roles shift and be the one being used for pleasure. It makes your pussy quiver in wanton lust to have found the one to be your equal and surpass you, doesn't it?"

Sable tried to speak but as I sped up, she instead cried out in pleasure and came again. I pounded into her like a dog in heat with Sable reduced to panting and drooling in lust, her pleasure-filled mind slowly started to break and give in to my will.

Sable whispered something so faint I couldn't even hear. "What was that?" I asked.

Sable whispered out with me barely able to make the words "Y-Yes..."

I grinned maniacally and said "You are gonna have to speak up Silver, my ears are still ringing from Hammerhead's explosion. Now, you like it how it feels, don't you?!"

"Yes."

I thrusted harder. "You like your Spider taking you like a bitch in heat?!"

"Yes!" She screamed louder.

Faster I went. "You like submitting don't you?! You like that your black Spider-Knight, Your King, take you as his Queen and pleasure slave?!"

"Yes!"

I tapped into my powers and started reaching blinding speed levels of fast. "And now, who is your ruler, your lover, your Knight, Your King?!" 

As her last bit of resistance tried resurface, I reached to crush it, grabbing her by the neck and bringing her to me and screamed into her ear with the authority of the Symbiote King **"WHO IS YOUR KING?!"**

Her eyes opened in wanton lust and love and screamed out "YOU ARE! YOU ARE MY KNIGHT! MY SPIDER-MAN! MY LOVER AND KING! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS TRULY MY EQUAL IN EVERY WAY! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME! HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME! HAVE YOUR WAY WITH YOUR LOVER! **HAVE YOUR WAY WITH YOUR QUEEN!"**

I growled in animalistic excitement and power. I slammed into her as hard and fast as possible, going so fast that my hips were a blur. Sable screamed out in absolute ecstasy, her eyes near rolling to the back of her head and tossing out words in a foreign language but were clearly curse words filled with ecstasy and pleasure rather than hate.

For what felt like hours, I would pound into Sable's warm cunt like a beast, all the while every last shred of her self-control and subconscious resistance was wiped away and rewritten under my vision. Orgasm after orgasm, moan after moan, all filling out in an opera of royal, sexual passion and dominance.

But soon I was reaching my limit and Sable was reaching a climax of her own soon. I willed my pheromones to overdrive and increase the pleasure of Sable to maximum levels and went as fast as humanly and safely possible. The effects were immediate and the proud Symkarian was reduced to a screaming, pleasure-filled bitch.

I said "The final course is coming. Where do you want it, my Queen?"

Sable screamed out "IN ME! IN ME PLEASE! FOR BLOODY HELL INSIDE ME! I WILL BE YOUR SLUT, YOUR QUEEN, YOUR LOVER, WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE! I WILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAVE FOR YOUR LOVE! I WILL GIVE YOU SYMKARIA AND THEY WILL REJOICE IN THEIR NEW KING! NOW GRANT ME YOUR SEED AND GIVE ME YOUR HEIR!"

With a final set of hard, powerful thrusts I fulfilled the Queens wishes and flooded her womb with a river of warm cum, causing Sable to scream out in pure ecstasy as she came for the final and most glorious time. I felt Sable's stomach slightly bulge. I released my monster cock from her vagina, a current of warm seed ran and spilled down from her abused pussy.

I willed for the Symbiote webs to disintegrate and Sable fell into the bed, her eyes slightly lid and losing consciousness fast, a slutty smile and tongue sticking out. I fell down next to her and wrapped her body in arms and finishing the Conquering process. A Symbiote came out of the shadows, by my will, and began to spread and cover the Symkarian royal.

The last thing that the old Silver Sable would see, before she would be reborn anew, was her suit and gear being grabbed by black tentacles as her sight turn to darkness.

**LEMON COMPLETED!**

As the morning sun rose, I woke from sleep to feel the warm sensation of a woman's mouth and tongue. I opened my eyes and smiled at the new Silver Sable, not that that would be her new name.

Silver Sablenova was now in a black-spandex, skin-tight suit with a spider symbol on the front and back, the legs more pointed at the ends. Her suit actually seem more sentient than most of the others as it appeared to be constantly shifting like liquid and would at times have a weapon, such as pistols, pop out on her sides before sinking back in. The suit also had a black coat that reached towards her hips which also had the spider symbol on it. Silver herself was currently worshiping my erect cock as if it was its own separate god. Her silvery hair was once more straight normal yet wavy like Felicia's, her tongue was longer and more pointed as usual, and I could see that some of her teeth turned to fangs and could shrink and sharpen at will. Her lusting eyes also looked to have slits, like a lizard's eyes.

She then purred out in a hissing voice _"Good morning my King. Asss you can sssee, we are now one."_

I smiled. "Wonderful. I see that you and Klyias have bonded well. I would also now take this opportunity to discuss your place in the Army of Darkness."

 _"Yesss, my King, me and Klyiasss have bonded in our sssshared loyalty and bond towardssss our Massster and King."_ She said. _"We await your judgement, my King of Darkness."_ Even as she said this, Sable focused once again on pleasuring my dick like it was a popsicle.

I chuckled at this and just continued. "Well, for starters, I have now Taken and Conquered you, my Silver Sable, and you now follow my orders and will to the letter. Whatever it is that I say, you will do. Whatever task I give, you will complete without fail. But you are now more than a soldier in the Army of Darkness, for you now join the ranks of the others as another Queen of Darkness, my fourth Queen, my Dark Sable."

Sable hissed delightful and gave a long, pleasurable lick to the member. She said _"We thank you for the graciousss offer my King and gladly accept! I ssshall follow every order my King demandsss. My life and sssoul belong to you, Dark One, and sssoon everyone in thisss world and othersss will follow."_

I smiled darkly and said "Good. Now that that's settled, I believe our first order of business is to consolidate our position and make sure that your company is among the first to be fully Taken into this growing army of ours. I'm sure my subjects in New York have waited long enough. Summon all the chief heads and members of your organization and begin assimilation, staring with here. But first, how about a treat for you, to make things even."

Sable jumped on me and started licking my face and kissing me in joyous response.

A whole day later, I now sit on the throne of Symkaria, with Sable on her knees and laying by mine, and her subjects, the ones that run the castle, grounds, and most of her chief members and heads of Sable International, all with bonded with Symbiotes, and all kneeling before their King and Queen. My Army of Darkness is growing by the day and things are just getting started.

With a dark smile on my face, I said "Checkmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AND THAT'S A WRAP! Another chapter and lovely lady of Marvel bites the dust! Now the only one's left are Julia Carpenter (the new Madame Webb), Betsy Braddock (Psylocke), Emma Frost (the White Queen), and Jean Grey, with Julia being up next.**
> 
> **Again, I apologize for the months of waiting times but these months haven't been easy for a lot of people. The only benefit that I can say is that with the long waiting time, I have planned out and worked over more chapters for this story and My Hero Pokedamia, along with drafting up new story ideas in the future. I would like to also reveal that I am open to story suggestions and ideas, but Only in fandoms that I myself am familiar with.**
> 
> **For those that I am familiar with and can possibly make stories over include: My Hero Academia, Mortal Kombat, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Marvel, Dc, Overwatch, Ben 10, Game of Thrones, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Irregular at Magic High, and etc. Fandoms that I Am Not familiar and/or not comfortable or confident enough in making sucessfully include: Dragon Ball, which I know and love but not confident enough to make, Jojo, One Piece, Naruto, Attack on Titan, Dr. Stone, etc.**
> 
> **I also wish to ask this question to you readers and ask for your input and honest opinion. Over the last couple of months, I found a guilty pleasure in reading MHA reaction stories about the Dekuverse, the multiverses of Izuku Midoriya for those who are not aware. I found it quite addicting but also somewhat disappointing in due to either lack of continuation, weird writing and story pathways, and loads of ship pandering that I don't myself am comfortable to see. So, after reviewing my thoughts and drafting up a few ideas, I wish to ask you readers:**
> 
> **Should I make my own Dekuverse reaction story? More specifically a MHA reaction story over the MCU, and another one over Death Battle? Now, as for the later, I already know that there is another writer in Fanfiction.com who is writing his own version of that but I feel like I could give it a whirl myself with my own spin on things. AS for the former, I thought of it as a neat idea, but I ask of this one in particular over being unsure if posting this story and writing the MCU in words would be under copyright by accident. So, what do you guys think? Should I go for it? Should I not? Comment your thought and let me know.**
> 
> **Well that's all from me for now! Don't worry, I will be working on My Hero Pokedamis in a short while so expect that, I will be more active and no story of mine is under hiatus, and as always comment your honest thoughts, positive criticism is always welcome, someone please help in telling me how to get rid of the extra end note from the first chapter that keeps appearing, and I will see you in the next one!**
> 
> **And since I won't Have a better time to say it: MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU!**
> 
> **Next Time: The Watcher of the Webb gets caught in the Dark Web of the Symbiote King, herself and her hidden secret coming undone.**


	7. Dark Webb (Julia Carpenter aka Madame Webb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher of the Webb gets caught in the Dark Web of the Symbiote King and hidden secrets and herself come undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYBODY, MY NAME IS ZAYDEN STORMVOID AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SPIDER-KING CONQUEST OF SHADOWS! This is a rare chapter because it is the 2nd chapter that I posted for a story in the Same Month!
> 
> *Gasp*
> 
> End of the World revelations aside, I was in a little bit of a hurry to finish this chapter because in a few days, my dad is visiting to celebrate my little brother's middle-school graduation. It is going to be a weird couple of days considering the whole COVID-19 situation is going to make the whole graduation thing and finding a place to eat properly for this celebration hard. But hopefully everything will be fine, I say as I'm preparing double masks.
> 
> Anyways, I have also release a new chapter of My Hero Pokedamia and some more chapters on other stories over at FanFiction.net so check those out if you want and as always, Stay Safe, Keep Yourselves Healthy, and Don't Be Stupid. 
> 
> I don't own Spider-Man or other Marvel properties as they are owned by Disney, Marvel, and Sony, made by the brilliant minds of Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, I DO NOT Condone any of the dark actions in this story, and this whole fic is for entertainment purposes and because the stuff being released by the Actual writers of Marvel Comics blows! #NEWWARRIORSSUCK!
> 
> But anyways, lets get onto the chapter!

_Third POV_

Night rolled into the skies of Manhattan, with Peter Parker, The Spider-Man, and now the Spider-King and God of the Smbiotes, standing on the rooftop of random building. Peter mulls over the events that have occurred in recent months, chuckling mentally in amusement on how just a few months ago he was sulking like a petulant, short-sighted child in his apartment, eating pizza in nothing but his Spider pants, but now is a secret cosmic god over billions of Symbiotes with plans of world domination. 

Well, to Peter it was less of dominating the world and more of saving it from itself, but with the amount of villains trying to appear the good guy in their story with that very same excuse, Peter couldn't care less. To his enlightened and cosmic mind, saving it and conquering it can be one and the same or just an excuse to lay back on his bed with a slice of New York's finest pizza in his hand and his Queens' mouths slobbering the cannon between his legs.

"My, what a mind you gained as of late, Peter."

And this is what Peter was waiting for for like the past hour or two. Peter turned to face the new bearer of the title of Madame Webb, Julia Carpenter. She was wearing a ruby red trench coat over a skin-tight red super suit, her blue eyes covered by her ruby tinted sunglasses, and her strawberry blond hair like a flowing cascade of a sunset made form. Peter looked over the new Madame Webb and can definitely tell that her time as the new Watcher of the Web of Life did not affect her attractive figure. He could see the impressive D-size breasts and the luscious curves of her hips and figure even with the trench coat obscuring her form.

"Then again with what has happened to you in these past months, it isn't too surprising for your mind to be in such a vulgar state." Julia said.

_'So, I was right in assuming that she knew of my current cosmic status.'_ Peter thought.

"Of course I would have taken notice." Julia said, reading his mind. "You are a central figure of the Web of Life and a close friend of mine that I care deeply for. So you very well can lose the red and blue getup."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and said "Can't blame me for wanting to keep appearances for an old friend." His red and blue suit was enveloped in Venom and changed to the black and white suit Peter has now officially grown accustomed to.

Julia replied "A gesture I appreciate, if only to show how much I despair of what you have become."

"Your concern is noted and appreciated," Peter quipped back. "If only to empathize how much I'm getting a little tired of how much people have already said the same."

"If I count correctly, only a few of your villains and your fellow Spiders Gwen, Miles, and Anya, have stated such comments. Not excluding your recent 'Take Over' of Mr. Negative and deposing of Chameleon." Julia countered.

Peter briefly remembered having Mr. Li Taken and his Demons Taken and put their services added to the Army of Darkness. Peter has always felt pity for Li, a good man trying to save the city and people he loves only for the temptation of the darkness of his own mind to take over him. Peter chuckled at the irony. So long has he fought Mr. Negative and preached to overcome one's own darkness, when now here he is encouraging and showing people the powers of the Darkness and to use those to find the Light of truth and walk the path of grey shadows. 

As for Chameleon, as much as Peter though that having the Russian trickster under a Symbiote, even Thrall one, would be a potential asset, but the fact of the matter that with the criminals near-worthlessness in anything other than disguises and tricks, something which others far outclass him in anyway, Peter saw no use in having the villain breathe another gasp of air. 

Plus the fact that he was such a pain when he disguised as Peter and ruined the lives of many for his own gain was all the conviction he needed to slit the master of disguises's throat. As for how he found him in the first place, having a Queen of a third-world country, a multi-million dollar enforcement agency, and Queen of Darkness on your side has its perks.

"Touche." Peter said. "I won't sugar coat anything as I know that you know everything that I have went through better than almost anyone. You've had a front row seat through everything that has happened and know perfectly why I am doing this. So go ahead and sprout why I should stop this Dark Crusade of mine and go back to being the hero who always sacrifices Everything for people who later condemn and hate him and is given the most shittiest hand that Fate has ever given."

"If I must." The former CIA said. "But you know that I know that no matter what I say, you won't change your path and will find a way to trap, Take, and Conquer me instead."

Peter drew back his mask to reveal his face and said "I hope that last part is seen as flattery. I'm not the mind-reader here."

"A little." Julia said. "But since I can't change your mind with anything about morality or such, I can hopefully do so by telling you the consequences of your actions, especially your new position as the God of the Symbiotes."

"I assume this has to deal with the Web of Life and I'm causing some multiversal situation like almost every other hero does nowadays." Peter said.

"Something like that." said Madame Webb. "With the death of the Master Weaver, only a handful of Madame Webbs are all that are left to guard the Web of Life, but while we can guard Fate, we can't control it and with your ascension to a position as a Celestial God makes things more volatile."

"Meaning?" Peter asked.

"Meaning that your new Celestial status and the absence of the Master Weaver, that the other Celestial entities, specifically the Living Tribunal, will see you as the perfect replacement of the Master Weaver and put you in control of the Web in its entirety."

"I still don't see the downside." Peter retorted with a grin, his same assumptions now with more concrete basis.

Madame Webb continued "If you keep this path you are on and subject the Web of Life to your vision and conquest, then the entirety of the Web could fall to ruin. You control the power of the Eternal Abyss that Knull resided in before the Celestials and the beginning of Creation. You hold the power of pure Destruction and Nothingness in your palm and if you were to use your power on the Web, you could very likely destroy the Web of Life and let the multiverse fall into eternal damnation."

Peter, to his part, frowned, the risks seemingly great but he smirked once again at the solution and truth that Julia accidentally spilled. "You make a fair argument and while the risk of multiversal collapse is indeed a great risk, sadly, its a risk that is worth taking. Especially, since you have told me the actual truth of the matter."

Julia's eyes under her glasses widened in shock and confusion for a second. She recomposed herself and said "What do you mean? What could I have possibly said that could point to that conclusion?!"

Peter said "You claim the other Celestial deities, such as the Living Tribunal, see me as the perfect substitute for that old disgusting spider, yet i know that despite their history of letting great universal threats happen repetitively, that they are not idiots. Why would the second most powerful deity in all creation believe that I would be the 'perfect choice' for such a position if I could just as easily make the Web of Life go down the garbage chute? It would stand to reason that that means I will hone my abilities and power before the next Cosmic Council, which thanks to Venom's wellspring of new cosmic information, is in a year or two."

"With every person that I Take, Conquer, and have join my Symbiote children, the stronger I get, the more the power that Knull had is at my fingertips, including this power to destroy everything, but I also get more refined control and skill with it. And if I do the math correctly, a year of Conquering and Taking is definitely the time I need to Conquer this world and perhaps more and fulfill my plans of peace and order to this world, and have enough power and control to shape the Web of Life into a Web of Light and Darkness to my design, without destroying it."

"Also you said 'entities', plural, not 'entity', singular." Peter continued, his grin becoming wider and darker. "Meaning that I must have quite the growing fan base, if multiple cosmic deities with the powers that could include the power to look into the future believe I'm the right man for job. I can easily picture Lady Death or even our good friend, civil war starting, Ulysses being among that roster. Good thing to know that Death and the Future itself is on my side."

Julia back up a bit and said "You really are too far gone. The friend that I respected, admired, cared, loved, is now fully gone. The..."

"The True Father of Our Daughter, Rachel." Peter said with a serious expression in his face.

Julia gasped and looked more shocked than ever. She trembling asked with tears running down her face "H-How d-did y-you-"

"Find out?." Peter cut her off. "Having a Queen that has access to Underworld criminal powers, a Queen that has an A.I. system made by Tony freaking Stark at her fingertips, and a Queen that is the official monarch of a third-world country and a multi-million dollar agency are perfect ways to flush out any buried secrets. Such as the one about you paying off and faking medical records about Rachel's DNA test that proved positive to my DNA. Were you ever going to tell me that I have a daughter that I could easily drive down NYU to see?" Those last words Peter let out a slight choke, the shock of having a daughter spilling out, a tear threatening to escape his eye.

Julia was more conflicted now than she had been as Madame Webb for years. She came hear to convince Peter to give up this dark path and bring back the man she has secretly loved all along, but the emotion that Peter is showing makes think that, despite her mental powers, Peter was fully there, just not the way she and everyone wanted him to be. Add that to the vow that she made the day she falsified the last test and her own mind was in a hurricane of emotions.

"No." Julia said, her words cutting into Peter more than one of Doc Ock's claws. "The day I found out I was pregnant with Rachel, I knew all along it was yours. Its not that hard when you consider that we had that drunken fling in Avengers Tower a week or two before I was given the news. I couldn't tell Larry the truth or get rid of Rachel, so I kept her, and I thought that one day I would tell you and maybe her. But in our life where emotion could blind us and lead us into a situation we can't survive, I though it best to keep this from Rachel and from you. I-I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Peter said. "Because you know what I have to do."

"You can try." Julia said, reinvigorated. "But as Watcher of the Web of Life, I bringing you in and putting an end to this madness." Julia unleashed a telepathic blast to quickly knock out Spider-Man...only to see him instead striding towards her unaffected.

"What?!" Julia asked. She tried again and again, but nothing worked. Peter gave her the answer with by a simple show of the wrist. On his wrist was red and golden band with clear signs of advanced technology, and the obvious Stark Industries logo on the band. 

_'It must be a anti-telepathy device that Mary Jane created. He must have put in on and activated it inconspicuously when Venom came out.'_ Julia thought. She tried to create a portal in the hopes to escape a Spider-Man that has clearly anticipated and planned for her arrival...only to once more have her hopes crushed when she felt her mystical powers of Madame Webb silent.

Before she could make any other plan or even though, three shadowy figures jumped into the fray and fired webs at her, masked from both her telepathy and her own Spider-Sense. They webbed her feet and hands and add in the Symbiotic goo and strength, she was completely trapped on her knees. She struggled but couldn't pry the black webs off. She turned to see the three figures and widened her eyes to find Gwen Stacy, Anya Corazon, and Mary Jane Watson there in their Symbiote suits.

"How?!" Julia asked, fear edging in her voice. "How did you manage to hide from me completely and negate my powers?!"

Mary Jane held up a stone tablet and Julia's eyes widened even more at its reveal. _'The Tablet of Order and Chaos?! But that has been said to be lost for centuries?!'_

Mary Jane spoke up and said "Our good friend Silver had her team of archaeologists uncover this little dime, while Cat's guys recover and deliver it to fully negate your powers and hide from your own Spider-Sense. Plus a little tech that Mr. Stark has secretly been developing to resist telepaths and it was quite easy."

Peter spoke to MJ with "Remind me to give you and Sable a little reward after this."

Gwen pouted and walked seductively towards Peter and said "Aww, and what about _usss_ , Petey? Don't we deserve a little extra loving? You wouldn't leave your first love feeling lonely would you?" She wrapped her arms around Peter's left arm and rubbed herself on him.

Anya, not wanting to be left out, did the same and asked "Please Master Peter, please reward your faithful ssservant. _We_ hunger for your loving embrace."

"My my, I seem to not be the only one with such a vulgar mind." Peter chuckled. "Don't worry my Queens, you will have your own rewards soon enough, but for now lets not keep dear Julia here waiting." 

He turned his attention towards Julia.

"I certainly wish to rekindle that spark we had the night Rachel was conceived."

**(WARNING! WARNING! LEMON WARNING SIGNAL ACTIVATED! ALL PERSONNEL BE ADVISED THAT LEMON ACTIVITY HAS ARRIVED! ALL PERSONNEL THAT ON BOARD FOR STORY PURPOSES AND NOT LEMON PURPOSES MUST VACATE THE PREMISES, SCROLL AWAY, AND/OR TUNE IT OUT! DISCRETION BE ADVISED THAT ALL CONTENT SHOWN HENCEFORTH IS FOR FAN FICTION PURPOSES ONLY AND AS SUCH MUST NOT BE TAKEN TOO SERIOUSLY AND ALL ACTIONS SHOWN HERE ARE NOT PERMITTED IN THE REAL WORLD AND ARE NOT CONDONE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! AS SUCH BEGIN LEMON SCENE!)**

Venom became active and shot out and wrapped around the trapped Julia, an anti-telepathy band also wrapped around Julia's throat, deactivating her telepathic abilities, and with the webbing, that can resist electrical powers and the Tablet suppressing her mystical powers, Julia was helpless onto the coming Darkness.

Didn't mean she wouldn't go quietly.

Julia continued to struggle, the black tendrils of the Symbiote wrapping around her arms, legs, and body. Her ruby-tinted glasses were swiped away to reveal her blue, yet blind eyes. Peter looked down on her and said "I wouldn't want to obscure your lovely eyes for the coming pleasure you will experience. Speaking of which, the same should be said for your body." More Symbiote tendrils lashed out and tore away her coat, revealing more of her form-fitting red super suit, with an emblem of a white spider on her chest.

Julia continued to struggled until she had a nearly 10 inch long and three inch wide monster smacked in her face. Julia has watched All of Peter's interactions with his mates, especially his more intimate sessions with them, yet Julia couldn't help but freeze at seeing the massive weapon between the Spider's legs and feel a little wet. Julia never wanted to admit it, even when her own body betrayed her and tried to satisfy her own urges, but she was always turned on and couldn't look away from the scenes of intense passion. Now here she was instead, about to given the same treatment. She wondered how long her mind will hold on and stay sane.

Peter said "As a seer of Fate you know that this is inevitable, so you might as well indulge yourself and spare me the trouble. Taste it."

_'Not long.'_ She thought.

Julia's mouth hesitantly licked the monstrous tool, a shiver of pleasure rolling down her form at the familiar, mouth-watering taste. She licked up and down his dick, all the while a slightly hateful, blind gaze she let out at Peter's eyes that gleamed victory. She licked and kissed the massive tool, her hormones leading her on and mentally comparing Peter's size compared to her dead ex-husband's.

_'No wonder I cheated on him with this, even if it was in a drunken state.'_ Julia mused internally. _'This behemoth is already 3 times larger compared to Larry's.'_

Julia felt the black tendrils that wrapped around her circling and slithering around her most sensitive spots in a maddeningly slow and pleasuring pace. She let out slight gasps and moans of pleasure because of the dick she pleasuring and the tendrils that tickled and brushed against her clit and breasts. 

She heard other moans and glanced to her right to find Anya licking up Gwen's clit, both of their masks off and Gwen moaning and massaging her breasts in pleasure.

She suddenly gasped out when she felt other hands wrapped around her own breasts and the dick that she was licking was suddenly shoved down into her open mouth. She felt another woman's body rub off on her back, the woman's knee rubbing on her pussy, her soft hands massaging and playing with her breasts, and her tongue licking her exposed jaw. Her jaw opened wide as she tried to swallow as much of the behemoth of a dick in her mouth, seeing how only about barely half was in and she could barely keep up. Peter's rough hand grasped the back of her head, weaving through her strawberry blonde locks and pushing her mouth more onto his tool, her euphoria rising as she heard his own moans at her work.

She felt the tongue lips of the woman behind her reach her ears and started licking it. Mary Jane whispered to her "Mmph, thisss isss ssso freaking hot. I can jussst feel your pleasssure and lussst threatening to ssspill from your trembling body. You are ssso wet down there and your ssshiversss of pleasssure are ssso intoxicating to feel. You wanted thisss, didn't you? You could very well tell that this wasss going to happen and yet you ssstill came. Tell me, did you ssspy on Peter when he pleasssured all of usss?"

Julia let out a muffled gasp of shock at being found out and heard Peter let out his own gasp of pleasure. He shot more of his dick into her, making Julia feel like she was suffocating as it hit her throat. It continued to turn her on.

Mary Jane whispered more "Ooh, I could feel that and I like it. Ssso you did watch all thossse times! Oh I pity you, Julia, having to watch me and girlsss drown in our dark pleasssure and to feel left out, trying to sssatisfy yourssself, jussst picturing yourssself in our place and wish it wasss you being dominated. Don't worry, dear Julie, this isss but a taste of what'sss to come." MJ looked to Peter and said "Tiger, why don't you kick it up a notch?" MJ removed one of her hands from Julia's breasts and reached down to tease her dripping pussy, Julia moaning even more.

Peter grinned darkly and said "My thoughts exactly."

And with that, Peter's rough yet gentle grip turned harder, grabbing her head with both hands and shoving all his dick into her throat. Julia could feel it hitting the back of her throat and feel wanton pleasure explode in her. Her mini-orgasm soiled her suit and one of Venom's tentacles picked some up and brought it to MJ's mouth, the red head semi-sucking the tentacle as she tasted Julia's juices. MJ moaned and said "Deliciousss."

Peter thrusted at superhuman speeds into mouth, Julia rolling her eyes to the back of her head in euphoria. MJ sped up her teasing touches down on Julia's cunt and her massage on her right breast. Gwen and Anya joined in the fun. Gwen suckling and massaging Julia's other breast and alternating between her breasts and Peter's tangerine sized balls. Anya straggled onto Peter and engaged in a passionate lip lock that served more for Peter to speed his thrusts into Julia's hot throat.

Julia's mind was threatening to crack at the maelstrom of pleasure and moans that surrounded her. Gwen's and MJ's hands massaging her trapped body, the girl's moans filling her ears, and Peter's dick reaching down her violated throat was causing for the Spider seer to lose her mind. As Julia felt her orgasm reach its appex, MJ noticed and said "Oh, you are clossse, I can feel it by your dripping pusssy juices. Tiger, girlsss, I think it time for this Ssspider to let lose her websss." With that, Peter's inhuman speeds went faster than the eye could see, MJ licked and teased her jaw and nether-regions, Gwen's lips suckled harder at her covered nipples, and Anya assisting in going down and lapping her juices and feeling her thighs.

In a rapid and hazed rate, Julia let out a loud muffled moan and reached her climax, in time to feel Peter's thick powerful load shoot directly into her stomach. Anya's and Gwen's mouth sucked in her flowing juices. MJ licked around her mouth and jaw, catching and licking up Peter's cum that spilled from her mouth. Julia's eyes rolled near to the back of her head, her mind nearly shattering in the wanton explosion of pleasure that made her climax again.

Peter removed his dick from her mouth which was immediately hounded on by Anya and Gwen. Julia was twitching, held up only by the tendrils and webs. She was held up by MJ and was forced to engage in a lip lock with the red head, MJ savoring the excess cum in Julia's mouth. After a good minute or two, Julia was now being held in the air by Venom's tendrils, her thighs spread wide. 

Peter looked at her tired, lust-drowning form with amusement. He turned towards Gwen and said "Gwen dear, Julia is restrained in that tight suit, how about you help free her from it?" Gwen grinned, showing a set of short fangs, and raised her Symbiote-covered hand that grew into talons. She then swiped faster than Julia could see and a second later, her suit was torn to shreds, most especially around her chest and netherregions.

As Peter drew closer to her unprotected cunt, Julia let out one last plea. "Peter, please." Julia pleaded. "Y-You can s-still stop this m-madness. You can still be a father for Rachel." Julia saw Peter freeze at the mention of his now revealed daughter, but at the thought that she did it, her hopes crashed at Peter's next words.

"For a Watcher of the Web of Life, you fail to see that I'm not fully consumed in Darkness, but that doesn't mean I didn't welcome it. I am not some brainwashed servant of Darkness, I control my Darkness and blend it with my Light to walk the path that both Heroes and Villains fail to take, a Path of Dark Conquest in the name of Light. I'm not walking a path of madness, I'm lifting the veil of madness and chaos from all you false heroes and wannabe villains."

As the tip of his cock teased Julia's entrance, Peter lastly said "And using Rachel against me? That's quite a cold, dark move." Peter thrust his whole length in Julia, making her let out a quick scream that was cut by another pussy being shoved into her face, courtesy of Mary Jane Watson.

"For that comment, you lick, bitch." Mary Jane said with a slight hint of venom in her tone. Julia had to comply and lick at the red-head's dripping cunt, gasping and moaning at the massive tool spearing her womb. Julia could feel Peter's powerful dick bashing into the walls of her womb, the sensation familiar and her womb's walls seem to have a mind of their own and seemed desperate to wrap around her dominator's dick. Peter meanwhile felt the same, Julia's tight, velvet walls clinging to him in a tight, pleasuring, and comforting sensation that Peter didn't want to leave. He slammed his dick into Julia's womb, the womb that birthed the child he never knew he had.

Peter almost wanted to find out if the same was true with Jessica Drew, but he pushed that to the back of his mind for now. Now, all he cared about was making his daughter's mother pay for keeping this knowledge from him. A knowledge that he needed the most a few months ago.

Gwen and Anya hopped in with the two reaching down towards where Peter's dick was pounding Julia's pussy and licked up his balls and her ass like they were candy. Julia was moaning and her mind felt like it was losing its grasp on reality as all she could think about were the dick of the man pounding her into oblivion and the delicious pussy that she was servicing.

Julia heard Peter speak. "Ugh, your pussy is so tight and hot, it wraps around my rod like it missed it. Is that how you felt, Julia? Did you remember our night of drunken passion and always wished for more? How long have you secretly moaned my name in your sleep, wishing it was me as your husband instead of that useless tool you got instead?" Julia wanted to deny everything he was saying, but the more his dick pounded and conquered her pussy, the more she couldn't.

Peter commanded a black tendril and it shot into her ass, making Julia let out a loud moan in MJ's cunt, MJ moaning and pinching Julia's nipples in response. Peter decided that more retribution was needed and released an electric vibration and shock through said tendril and shock Julia. Julia moaned loudly and twitched, her cunt tightening greatly as she let loose a wave of juices that Gwen and Anya lapped. MJ came as well, her juices washing Julia's face, the heat and juices making Julia's head spin.

Peter continued with sending more low shocks, built for pleasure, towards the former Arachne and said "This is your punishment Julie, for not telling me about Rachel, for making me feel alone in this world when my Aunt died when I had a daughter a short drive away. And once I'm done here and you are Conquered and one of my Queens, we will pay her a visit and Take her and be the family that we were meant to be. But first, I'm still angry and that makes me want to go more."

Julia's strong mind started to go in a daze after that. She didn't know how long they were going, or when the girls parted and left her with Peter for the moment, but at that point she didn't care. She was now on her hands and knees, black tendrils flicking her nipples and fondling her breasts, Peter's weapon of mass destruction (not the Necrosword) ravaging her womb and ass, alternating every now and then. She moaned in wanton pleasure as she was lightly shocked and whipped by Peter, her mind near close to breaking.

Peter started to go faster and she started seeing a glow around them and her pleasure increased, causing her to scream. Peter grabbed her head roughly whispered into her ear "Both of us are at the end and I can tell your mind is nothing but mush, all you can think about and what to think about is me, the true love of your life, giving you the love and pleasure that has been denied to you. You never came here to stop me from become the new Master Weaver. You came here to become the first Madame Webb to please her Master, to make me sit in a dark throne of webs and reality with you on your knees, servicing my cock like your god, because that is your god!" Peter rammed his monster dick into her hard.

Julia gasped and whimpered out "Y-Yes!"

Peter sped up and Julia's tongue rolled out and her eyes gained a glazed look. Peter said to her "I'm close but you have to first listen to my command, the first command of your new King, your new god."

Julia whimpered out in lust "A-Anything."

Peter said "Tell me where you want it. Tell me that you want me to pump your womb full of my thick cum and impregnate you all over again. To give Rachel a baby brother or sister. **To become one of my Queens. My Julia, My Dark Madame Webb. Say it. Say It!"**

Julia gasped out and screamed out to the heavens **"YES! FILL ME UP! SHOOT YOUR POWERFUL CUM INTO MY PUSSY! STRAIGHT INTO MY FERTILE WOMB! GET ME PREGNANT ALL OVER AGAIN! GIVE ME AN HEIR TO THE WEB OF LIFE! PROVE THERE IS NO PERSON WHO COULD EVER BE BETTER THAN YOU! MAKE ME YOUR QUEEN! MAKE ME YOUR LOVER AND WIFE LIKE IT ALWAYS SHOULD HAVE BEEN! PLEASE!"**

Peter licked his lips as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up, his right hand around her waist, his left hand holding her left leg up and pounding into her faster. She moaned loudly and looked back and kissed her King, her Master, her Peter.

Peter groaned and yelled "Here it comes! **SUBMIT!"**

Julia screamed "YES! IMPREGNATE ME!"

**"AAAUUUUGGGHHH"** /"AAAAAAHHHHH"

The two yelled out as Peter let out a torrent of cum into her fertile womb. Cum and juices spilled out into the waiting mouths of the three girls. She shivered in delight, her mind shattering like glass, and felt a glow and feeling surround her. The last thing the old Julia saw was the night sky before being enveloped in nothing but Darkness.

**LEMON SEQUENCE FINISHED!**

_The Next Day_

_Rachel's POV_

I walked towards my apartment after my classes in NYU were done for the day. I groaned mentally, ruffling my strawberry blonde hair, at all the assignments I had to do. Ever since the Symbiote incident several months ago, after her university was smashed into a pile of rubble, thanks to a mass black tentacles, I had to do more work after the brief break from school as the campus was undergoing repairs.

I thought back to those events, how my mother appeared out of nowhere, as usual, and teleported me out of said building before its destruction. Thankfully I was the only one in there. I always had bad feelings towards my mom's career choices. Sure her mother's time as Arachne led to her meeting her father, Larry Carpenter, and producing her in the process, but it was that same life that led to my parents splitting, my father dying, and having to move from New York to Colorado, and then to Canada. I thought after we went to Canada after the whole Superhero Civil War fiasco that we could have a normal life, at least as normal as you can get when you have a superhero for a mom, but then she became Madame Webb and left for days even weeks at a time.

When I graduated, I decided to go back to New York and enroll to NYU to study photography, a passion of mine that I always had, which was a weird path considering my father was a politician and my mother a former CIA now interdeminsional superhero, but it was just a feeling a joy I always had whenever I picked up a camera a took photos, capturing stuff into beautiful photos to gaze and remember. I even took some photos of several superheroes, including of my Uncle Peter, aka the Spectacular Spider-Man.

As long as I could remember, he was always there, helping out mother fight crime and villains, to comfort me during the loss of my father, even to hang out or call me when I was feeling lonely. I loved Peter like a father figure, the only one I have now, so when I heard that Aunt May died and his best friend died too, I was devastated. I attended both funerals along with her mother and gave Uncle Petey a hug. The hug felt right, like I was at home.

Remembering past, sad memories aside, I entered my apartment to find my mother leaning by the kitchen, half-scaring me to death. "Jesus Christ on a plane! Mom! What did I say about sudden home invasions?! I still haven't forgiven you for the impromptu visit whilst I was in the shower!"

Mother was silent and I looked over at her latest change of attire. It was a long and black trench coat, unbuttoned to reveal a black skin-tight suit with a white spider on her chest, and her blue eyes covered by what seemed like a black mask with white pointed eyes that reminded me of her Arachne outfit that I saw in multiple pictures. It was a weird change from the scarlet red version and the red-tinted sunglasses. 

_'Is she going through a remembrance nostalgia phase or something?'_ I thought.

Finally, Mom spoke up in a serious tone, with a slight hiss coming from her voice. "Rach, I'm sorry for the surprise visit, but I believe its time that we had a serious talk about something important. About your Father."

I froze at the mention of Dad, wondering worryingly about if it had anything to do with her new get up. "W-What about Dad?"

Mom smiled softly, a caring look on her face that I could tell. I felt a slight itch at the back of my head telling me something was off. I took notice how her outfit seem to move like it was alive, how it looked almost like it was made of living liquid or something. Mom spoke saying "I am so sssorry Rachel. I have lied to you about so much, kept you from the truth in fear that it would destroy you. But I can't hide thisss from you any longer. But first we should say hi to our guessst."

I looked confused at where my mother looked towards and found Uncle Peter there, donned in a black and white version of his suit, sitting on a chair. His mask was off showing his chiseled face and hazel brown eyes that I always found slightly similar to mine.

"Uncle Peter?" I asked confused and shocked at his silent arrival.

He smiled warmly at me and said "Hey kiddo, its been a while. Sorry for not calling back sooner, but I have been busy."

He stood and walked towards me, giving me a hug. As always it gave me that soothing feeling of comfort and home, silencing the itch in my head. We broke to have his hand on my shoulder, which I swore for a moment the black of the suit twitched.

He looked at me with heart-warming and caring eyes and with a smile on his face he said. "I think you might want to sit down. We have a lot to catch you up on." 

I didn't realize till later, but as he said that, his eyes flashed black and white for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well that happened. Peter Takes another Queen, he gains a bonus prize of a daughter, and Before you guys suggest it: NO I will not have Peter go at it with Rachel, not my style, I say as I write raping scenes that I don't condone.**
> 
> **Anyways, next chapter will be the first of a special three part chapters over Peter's next Conquests: The Mutant Telepathy Trio of Betsy Braddock (Psylocke), Emma Frost (White Queen), and Jean Grey. These three chapters will be the Final Chapters...of this Arc of the Story. Haha, got ya! These chapters are the first Arc, the Beginning Arc of this story and there will be many more chapters and Arcs to go after this one.**
> 
> **Also in this story, Rachel's conception is a little later as Julia and Larry get married After Julia becomes a superhero, not before like in the comics. Also just a heads up, Jean Grey Will NOT have the Phoenix Force on her when Peter goes to Conquer her. While Peter is a Celestial God that is quickly growing stronger, he is not yet at the level to take on the Freaking Phoenix Force, that at its highest potential can rewrite and even destroy the universe! The Phoenix Force will appear in this story but later down the line, probably when we are reaching the cosmic level scale of the story.**
> 
> **Also, take note that some future chapters in the upcoming arc will be entirely devoted to plot, there will be others that will focus on lemons and plot and others that are only pure smut. I wish to expand this story from just the lemony roots of its beginning and have a story that satisfies those who come for the juicy sexy smut while also delivering great plot chapters full of action and drama for the more story interested readers.**
> 
> **Anyways, before I leave off, I again ask whether you guys would be up for a MHA reacts to MCU and/or Death Battle story just to give you great readers a chance for you to be heard...and because I'm unsure if people will like to see it and my crippling depression and self-demeaning anxiety and Aspergers compels me to satisfy others more than myself.**
> 
> **Poking fun of mental health issues aside, that's it for now! Remember to leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments, likes, kudos, and constructive criticism and tips are always welcome, comment who you guys would like to see get Conquered by the Spider in case I forget somebody, and ignore the extra end note that for the life of me I don't know how to get rid off.**
> 
> **Stay Safe, Smart, and Healthy and as always, This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye Bye!**
> 
> **Next Time: Shadows of the Mind Part 1!**


	8. Shadows of the Mind Part 1: Dark Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A butterfly's search leads her trapped in a Spider's shadowy Web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWYA DOING MY FANFIC BROTHERS AND SISTERS! IT'S ME! ZAYDEN STORMVOID! BACK ONCE AGAIN AFTER ANOTHER HECTIC WAIT! At this point, I feel like the universe is just tossing inconveniences towards me on purpose with how frequent they are. This latest inconvenience was having to send my laptop to the shop and fix it up after some bugs. It took a while either wise I would have posted some chapters around the beginning of July.
> 
> But the laptop is back and so am I! Now last chapter, we had Peter Conquer the lovely Julia Carpenter and then have a talk with his now-discovered daughter, Rachel, and before you sickos ask: No, I will not have Peter and Rachel do anything smut related, that would be weird, to my standards at least.
> 
> But moving on, this chapter is the first part of a three part story involving the three female Mutant telepaths, Jean Grey, Emma Frost, and Betsy Braddock, and right now, Psylocke is the first one up. After these chapters, it will be the end of the first arc of the story, the beginning arc if you will, and move on to where I will have chapters that will be either 100% smut, 100% plot, or a mix of both.
> 
> With all that said, as always, I don't own anything of Spider-Manor any Marvel characters and properties and they are owned by Disney, Marvel, and Sony, and were created by the brilliant minds of Stand Lee and Jack Kirby, may they rest in peace. Also, dark content may be displayed here that is not for the faint of heart or sensitive, so read at your own peril.
> 
> Now in the words of Chris McLain: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

_Third POV_

Betsy Braddock has had an interesting life. And that is saying something when it comes to being in a world of superhuman heroes and vigilantes, supervillains with power that can threaten galaxies, and mutants that have been persecuted and hunted, accepted, and then persecuted and hunted again more times than her telepathic brain can count.

The situation she was in was definitely not something she expected.

Currently, while on a mission from the X-Men to save and transport young Mutants being hunted by the Trask Industries, Psylocke's twin sixth sense started acting up, which normally acts up when her brother, Captain Britain, is in danger close by. After Psylocke quickly finished her mission and safely transporting the young Mutants through the portal to Krakoa, she went on a personal mission to to track down and save her twin brother from the situation he got himself into. 

The ninja telepath currently wore a skin tight suit in the form of a dark blue leotard that left her arms and legs bare, strained against her D-size breasts and showed the sides of her large, curvy ass. She also wore skin-tight leather arm guards that covered her hands to her right above her elbows, and leather shin guard leggings that hugged her luscious legs and reached up to her thighs. She also wore a red scarf-like band around her waist, as well as a sheath that held her trusty katana blade. **(Basic popular Psylocke look)**

Throughout her search, Betsy wondered why her brother was in America. His superhero code name should be evidence enough where he normally operates from. Which only meant that whatever danger he was in was either serious or a danger he tried to prevent because it would harm her.

Psylocke sometimes hated her twin's brotherly love and selflessness. Especially when they land him in trouble that she had to save him from.

By the time she felt she was getting closer, arriving upon a random abandoned work plant in the middle of the woods, was when things went south fast.

If it wasn't for her ninja and spy training, she bet she would have been slashed in two by the black figure that seem to come out of the shadows. She narrowly dodged the slash from the figure's sword and took a fighting stance, sword and psionic dagger ready to defend herself. What she wasn't ready was the shock on who the person who attacked her was.

Spider-Man stood there, his trademark red and blue spider-themed suit replaced by a black and white suit that seem to shift and move like it itself was alive. She instantly remembered the one time Peter Parker ever donned that type of suit and immediately readied herself more. Especially with the weapon in his hands. The Necrosword. Its quite easy to distinguish the weapon when more than half a year ago it was used by a giant Symbiote God with wings leading an army of Symbiotes on Manhattan.

Before she could even question the spider-themed hero the meaning of his attack and appearance, he struck again, his attacks so fast she could barely see coming, let alone parry. Which lead to the situation she was now in. Trading blows against the popular arachnid hero wielding a weapon of mass destruction and infected by a Symbiote. But there was set her mind in a worried and panic mode was one key important thing: her telepathy.

Psylocke has been regarded as one of the strongest telepathic minds in the world, being placed among the likes of Jean Grey, Emma Frost, and Professor X, two of which were wielders of the Phoenix Force, for a time, and the other being the leader of the X-Men. She has gained this prestige mainly due to hard work and training, using her telepathy to predict, counter, and debilitate foes, alongside her psionic energy abilities and ninja and swordsmanship training, which put her in a league of her own.

So when you are fighting a superhero who is famous for being a blabbermouth, a loud thinker, and possesses a danger-warning sixth sense, his Spidey Sense, and somehow find yourself unable to read his mind, land a solid blow on him with her sword or psionic dagger, and have said mentioned blabbermouth not say a word throughout their fight, that is a recipe for disaster.

No matter how many times Psylocke tries to use her telepathy to read Spider-Man's moves, she feels like hitting a brick wall. Her attempts to use her telepatjic attacks, to stun him, also failed and coupled with his rapid-fire attacks that packed a boatload of power and strength, pushed the former Captain Britain to a corner.

Psylocke tossed a number of psionic daggers, all of which were slashed by the Necrosword, which seemed to absorb the daggers rather than destroy them. She soon found herself punched into a wall by a sucker punch from the arachnid hero that knocked her breath away. She barely regained her concentration to create a shield of psionic energy to protect herself from a high slash from the Necrosword.

Psylocke pushed more of her psionic energy into the shield, trying to block and push back the combined power of the Necrosword and its current superpowered wielder. Meanwhile, she looked into the eye lenses of the Symbiote-infected Spider-Man, trying again to probe his mind but kept on failing.

Finally, Spider-Man spoke "Impressive reflexes as always, Betsy."

Psylocke responded "What is the meaning of this, Parker?! And where is my brother?!"

Spider-Man said "I would be more worried with your own life at the moment."

Psylocke frowned in confusion before realization struck. She turned to where the Necrosword pushed against her shield to find the energy she has been using to shield her wasn't blocking the sword, but feeding it. The God-Slayer soon started piercing through her shield like a knife through thick butter. Psylocke planted her feet on the wall behind her and, at the same time she shut down her shield , she sprang forward into the air and, with an acrobatic backflip, landed away from Spider-Man. Psylocke then decided to end this by gathering a large amount of psionic energy into her blade and, with a horizontal slash, unleashed a blastwave of psionic energy at Peter.

As the blastwave reached him, the new King of the Symbiotes slammed the Necrosword onto the ground in front of him, tanking the blastwave and absorbing it as well. Spider-Man's Spider sense then tingled and, after the wave of psionic energy faded, Venom shot out a tentacle that reached out and grabbed Psylocke's katana, which was tossed towards him, an inch away from his face.

Peter grabbed the katana, looked upon it with interest, and then turn his gaze towards a frustrated Psylocke with amusement. "Clever plan." Peter said. "My Turn."

Peter heaved the Necrosword out of the ground, concentrated on the energy absorbed in it, and unleashed his own blastwave of psionic energy. Betsy quickly shielded herself from the blastwave but was being pushed back under the strain of her own power coupled with the Necrosword's power and her own exhaustion.

As her shield started to crack, Betsy felt a tingle up her spin and whirled her head to find Spider-Man coming out of the shadows behind her and shot tendrils of black web onto her back. She was lifted up into the air and slammed hard on the ground. Betsy gasped in pain before she was lifted once again and slammed again onto the ground. Spider-Man finished his attack by then swinging her around in a circle and tossed her onto the nearby wall of the work plant.

Psylocke struggled to rise, bruised and exhausted from the attack and the fight as a whole. She also felt that her powers have been dull and weaker when she arrived at the work plant. She brought her hand up to contact her fellow X-Men only to be restrained by a black web. Her limbs began getting covered in black tendrils and webs till she couldn't move. Psylocke tried using what little of her pisonic energy she could muster but to no avail, much to her frustration and horror.

She focused her attention to an approaching Spider-Man, the Necrosword wielded on his right hand and her own katana nowhere to be seen. She then saw how multiple tendrils that restrained her came from Peter's suit, shutting down what little doubts of Peter infected by a Symbiote she had left. Peter summoned more tentacles that stripped her of her remaining weapons and her earpieces, shutting it down as well.

Psylocke decided to speak, hoping that prolonging conversation may drop his guard and if her teammates may find her quickly. She said "So, how long has it been since you decided to get yourself turn into puppet for a vile mess of black goo?"

Spider-Man's suit seem to shiver in response, likely angry, before it calmed down. Spider-Man spoke "First of all, Venom did not appreciate your comment, second of all, not a puppet and about half a year ago more or less, and thirdly, if you think that making some chit chat will buy you time for the rest of X-Men to find you, they won't. I've masked our location from their powers and their gadgets, its just us for now, for a Long while."

Betsy gritted her teeth in frustration, scolding herself and just imaging Logan berating her for such sloppy technique and sense. She then remembered why she was here and said "Where is my brother, Spider-boy?!"

Peter responded "Tsk tsk, I'm afraid that I can't tell, Ms. Butter-thighs."

Her eyes twitched in annoyance and said "And why is that?"

Peter wagged his finger and said "You didn't say that magic word."

Psylocke grew more annoyed at the cliche remark. Her frustration making her wish to end this tomfoolery, she said with gritting teeth "Please?!"

Peter's mask pulled back to reveal his honestly handsome and cute face, which annoyed Psylocke more. He smiled and said "There, isn't that better? I swear that for telepaths and supposed trained masters of the mind, that half of you guys come off so rude and demanding."

Peter raised a hand and mass of black goo came out of the shadows beside them. Out of thee mass of black was her brother, Captain Britain, stripped of his red, blue, and white Britain flag suit that held his power, his head hanging down, his limbs and body held and surrounded by black tendrils of shadows and Symbiotes alike.

Betsy cried out "BRIAN!"

He didn't respond, proving he was unconscious. Peter spoke up saying "I say, Sable is really trying hard to gain my favor. First, her efforts with Julia and now this. She is definitely getting a big reward later. As well as Julia, She and Rachel did a wonderful job making this little rune tablet as a conduit to suck magical power from others. Can't wait to try it out more. I say Julia has some serious love time and Rachel some extra father-daughter bonding. Maybe some catch or detailing hero movements and patterns."

Betsy looked at Peter with rage and said "Let him go, Spider-Man! What purpose do you have in luring me here if you are willing to kidnap and imprison my brother?!"

Peter's eyes twitched ever slightly. He said "I would suggest to lower your tone, Betsy. Otherwise, I might have to deal with you more ruthlessly than I intended. But to answer your question, the reason for why I want you here is quite simple: You are the next contestant in my Conquest."

Betsy looked at him with confusion. Before she could utter another word, Peter held out his hand to stop her. "How about we skip the whole 'What are you talking about?' crap and speed things along." 

He walked over to the captured Elizabeth Braddock, knelt down, and placed his hand on her head. He continued "Here, read my mind, and don't try any tricks. While I would like to see you try and fail, I'm afraid my loyal Symbiotes over there won't appreciate your attempts to harm me. They might squeeze too tight on poor CB's neck and the next thing we will hear is the sound of your brother's neck snapping."

Psylocke growled with hateful venom but relented to his threats. She read Peter's mind and was swarmed with powerful emotions of pain, loss, despair, and rage. She saw Peter cradling his Aunt's broken body, his killing of Eddie Brock and the emotions that ran in him, and the events that lead him down this path. She saw him killing many of his villains, turning more into his Symbiote-infused servants, and his Conquering of her fellow superheroines, blushing slightly at the glimpses of their pleasure-filled faces as Peter rutted them.

After what felt like an eternity of viewing his mind, but what was actually half a minute, she gasped and pulled out of his mind. She looked upon Peter, remorse, pity, and the slight slip of tears in her eyes, and said "I-I'm sorry for what you have gone through Parker. I truly am, but this path you are on, no matter what pain and anger drives you, this is madness."

Peter frowned and responded "If you believe that this path that you call madness is lead by hate, then you're more foolish than I thought, and that's saying something for someone who tried to have a psychic fling with Scott Summers of all people. No, you know very well my reasons for my path, the goals and vision that I have for this world, for this universe as a whole. And you know very well what I have planned and that that this goal of mine is more than possible, its inevitable."

Psylocke had seen what Peter had planned, the brilliance, the end goal, it was almost enticing, yet Psylocke knew that this couldn't stand, as a hero she couldn't let it. She said "Regardless of if you can succeed or not, what you wish to turn this world is not how the world works, you could lead this world, hell even the multiverse to ruin."

"Now where have I heard that before?" Peter asked "Oh right, when I explained and turned Julia into my slutty Queen. But you already knew that. You got a first hand glimpse of it." Betsy blushed under the memory, clenching her heated thighs. "You were so engrossed by it that you didn't notice when I probed your mind and saw every kinky desire in that butterfly psychic head of yours."

Psylocke froze in the realization and blushed harder. Peter continued "I never would have thought you were the type of girl that would let Warren use his wings on you. Kinky."

Psylocke shook her head, blushing even more, and said "Will you skip the bloody foreplay and just get on with it. I'm guessing if I don't complain and fight back, then you don't hurt Brian, is that right?"

Peter smirked and said "You read my mind."

Psylocke sighed and said "Fine, have your way with me, but if you think that a few weeks of telepathic training from Julia will put you on my level, then you are more of a fool than I thought you were. And this is coming from a guy that I believed was stupid enough to web his toast and eat his own webbing."

Peter groaned and said "It was one time and I was hungry as hell." He recomposed and said "And to clarify your disbelief, how about I show you."

**WARNING! WARNING! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! SKIP TO THE DESIGNATED SKIP ZONE IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF RAPE, SYMBIOTE TENTACLE BONDAGE, UNORTHODOX SEXUAL ACTIONS, OR MIND BREAKING PLEASURE!**

Peter stood up and with a wave of his hands, Betsy was lifted into the air, restrained and unmoving. Peter then lifted the Necrosword and said "I advise that you hold still. Only done this once and got quite the bruise on the head from MJ when I accidentally cut her nipple."

In flash of movement faster than the eye could see, Peter slashed at Psylocke a few times before sheathing the Necrosword. Psylocke was frozen for a moment before her clothes stated to tear and all at once shot out of her body, her leotard reduced to ribbons, leaving only her thigh high legging boots, and her arm braces and gloves. Her impressive D-sized breasts bouncing out free to world, her toned stomach creamy white, and her hips and shapely and perfectly-round ass free for Peter to witness.

Peter cupped his chin and said "Huh, apparently second times the charm and thank god for that, for it would be a crime of the highest decree to leave a cut on such a beautiful figure." He reached out and grasped her breasts, his experienced hands expertly massaging them.

Psylocke blushed and tried to hold back a moan. She said "You..do realize that what you imply...means that p-perhaps...mmhh...more than h-hundreds of individuals can be accused of this crime-aahh."

That last moan was courtesy of one teasing twist of a nipple, by Peter Parker. He said "Then as a new Celestial god I will have to track these people down and deliver them the business end of my Necrosword. But for now, enough talk, I believe I was about to give to you a different kind of sword."

Peter's Symbiote suit pulled back to let out his monstrous phallus, Psylocke becoming more lust-filled at the sight of it, her trip down Parker Memory Lane not doing its size and impressive girth justice. Peter shot out his hand and grabbed Psylocke's throat, slightly choking her before smashing his own lips onto her hers. Psylocke was helpless under his assault, the black tendrils caressing her thighs and hips, one hand alternating from breast to breast, the other teasing her snatch, and his dick rubbing onto thighs as well.

Despite years of assassin training and mental and physical fortitude, the sheer power and dominating power of Peter was wearing down Betsy's defenses quickly. He was more imposing and powerful than Warren, and yet more satisfying and gentle than Scott, and definitely more gifted than either of the two. She internally contemplated why she tried going after the bloody git known as Cyclops and not this hunk of man like Kitty and Rogue have done. Hell even Jean and Emma bloody Frost have been shown to have an interest in the certainly obvious Spider-MAN.

Peter's tongue engaged in a battle with her own, his own quickly overpowering her tongue, letting him explore her mouth and even her throat. He soon broke off, Betsy breathing heavily, and then assaulted her neck, her jaw, and her breasts, licking and sucking on her more pleasurable spots like he knew where they were, which he did. Betsy felt her own climax reaching ever so quickly, the combined efforts on so many sensitive spots around her body weakening her defenses.

Peter delivered a final strike by pinching and twisting both her nipples, sucking on a sensitive spot on her collarbone, and the Symbiote pinching a her clitoris. Gritting her teeth to try and not moan out load, she came, throwing her head back and her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her skull.

_'FUCK!'_ She telepathically screamed out.

Peter grinned maliciously, licking his lips and then her earlobe. He said "I have to say I like that little telepathic scream of ecstasy you did. Its hot." Betsy blushed and tried to look away, but a powerful hand gripped her chin and brought her line of sight back onto Peter's. "But while that is stimulating, I prefer hearing the real deal from my own ears. Let's continue."

He ducked down to her lower body and immediately dived into her dripping wet cunt. Betsy moaned through gritting teeth, her legs quivering with both Peter's expert licking and his extended tongue. Peter, meanwhile, took attention to her legs and ass. His hands gripped her curvy, large ass, squeezing and handling it and occasionally slapping it, the sounds like music to the Symbiote King's ears. He diverted his attention from her pussy to her thighs, licking and sucking on every curve like it candy, the the pleasure of the Mutant assassin.

While he sucked and licked all over her lower body, Peter spoke in Betsy's mind. _'Delicious, tasty, such sweet nectar, like the sweetest honey. The sweet nectar of a goddess in human form. Was nervous, proper Warren so bold to to taste this forbidden fruit? Did he have the guts to treat such a beauty the love and passion you deserved?'_

Betsy quivered under his telepathic voice, the voice so powerful and booming, yet the hissing and seductive tone laced in made her shiver in shameful delight. "Keep taunting me all you want, its nothing but the barks of a dog with no true bite."

Peter suddenly stopped and rose once again, jamming his tongue down her throat, forcing her to taste her own juices. She had to admit, she tasted good. As he finished his attack on her throat, he said "You wish to see some bite? Very well, how about a stop down your own memory lane?" 

Suddenly, a mass of black sprouted from behind Peter, forming shape to form a pair of oozing, black, feathered-like wings. He looked like a fallen angel. Peter continued with "I told you that I know all your weaknesses, all your little kinks and desires. Let's help jog your memory."

The two black wings extended and grew larger. They shot towards her, sliding down her body, the dark feathers surprisingly soft, creasing and tracing her curves. Betsy's eyes shot open and let out a surprised loud moan as the tips of his black wings creased the curve between her ass and thighs. Peter said "I see you are enjoying this. I admit that this is a strange little fetish you have here, but then again all you telepaths have some weird kink. Julia is apparently into voyeurism, Emma's pretty much a dominatrix, no surprise there, and I hear Jean has a bit of a fetish for hairy chests, why else would she be so attached to Logan? I can see why you and Warren became a thing, but how about I take it to another level?"

Psylocke was suddenly flipped upside down, her legs high into the air and her face at eye level with Peter's massive dick. Peter's wings moved towards her cunt and ass, the wings narrowing and, with surprising speed, struck into her ass and cunt. Psylocke let out a scream of surprise and pleasure, before it was silenced by Spider-Man's thick phallus. Peter said "Now play nice and suck away, my little butterfly. I'm not interested in having my dick bitten, just as I'm sure your brother is interested in preserving his neck."

Psylocke complied and began to bob her head down Peter's dick, taking over 3/4ths of its size, all the while moaning slightly as Peter's wings thrust into her ass and cunt. Psylocke began to quickly lose focus and restraint the more she delved into this dance of pleasure. The intoxicating and addictive taste of Peter's dick, its throbbing pulse and thickness, the feeling of her pussy and ass both penetrated deep, the wings curling and stretching inside her making her moan loudly and muffled.

Peter joined in the fun too, tracing her curves and licking her clitoris and sensitive bellybutton. She felt the slither and wrappings of the Symbiote's tentacled limbs wrapping around her waist and chest, feeling up her abs and breasts.

Peter started thrusting faster into Psylocke's warm mouth, the heat and her experienced tongue extremely pleasurable. He sped up his efforts on her ass and cunt, making the wings gyrate and spin slowly. Psylocke moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back to her head, the rush of blood to her head making her more dazed and losing it.

_'I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!'_ She telepathically screamed. And with a final and sudden blast of telepathic wave to her mind and a thrust from his hips that buried the rest of his penis into her throat, the two climaxed heavily.

Psylocke's juices sprayed out like a fountain, practically bathing Peter in her nectar. Peter's thick, powerful cum shot into her mouth, lots of it leaking out of mouth. Psylocke moaned loudly and felt the overwhelming amount start to suffocate her throat in her position and even go down her nose, the thick, intoxicating smell overwhelming her senses.

Peter removed his still hard member, his cum flowing out of her mouth like a waterfall, painting her glazed and pleasure-filled face in his cum. Peter flipped her back up and removed his soaked wings from her dripping holes. Peter smirked at the near broken Japanese assassin, her lilac hair wet, blocking one of her eyes from sight, her face and ajar, tongue-out mouth painted and coated with his seed, her visible eye glazed and tiring.

"Time for the final act." Peter said dramatically. Psylocke was spun until she was facing the slumped form of Captain Britain, her bare body lying in the air with Peter behind her. "I believe that its only fair for Captain Britain to see his dear twin sister turn into royalty of her own." Peter whispered into her ear, licking the sides. "A royal Queen of Darkness."

Without a second thought, Peter slammed his thick rod into the telepathic assassin's cunt, Psylocke wailing out in pain and pleasure. His thick tip penetrated her womb with a single thrust and its thickness stretched her womb to new levels. Peter pulled back only to slam his meat into her warm passage with greater speed and power. Every thrust felt like Betsy's cunt was being plowed by a horse in heat, as she moaned and prayed to whatever Celestial god, deity or whatever that her brother would not wake to see her in such a state, to see her breaking under the Symbiote-infused hero and becoming his bitch.

Psylocke's legs subconsciously held onto Peter's waist, bringing him to closer, if possible, into her core. Peter grunted and moaned out "Mmh, such a hot, tight pussy, and these powerful legs wrapped around me. I don't have to read your mind to know that you're enjoying this. No, your fucking loving it, aren't you, my sexy assassin?"

Psylocke moaned out "N-No...I'm-MMH-not...not at-AH-All!"

Venom shot out, sticking two Symbiote tentacles into the telepath's mouth and two into her hot, tight ass. Psylocke let out a muffled scream at the sudden and painful intrusion. As Peter and the Symbiote violated all her holes, he said "Heh funny, the Symbiote has never been this rough with the others. I guess this is what you might call payback for your comment from earlier. Let's kick things up a notch."

Peter grabbed her head and thrust at inhuman speeds into her cunt, sending out constant waves of telepathic pleasure into her brain, causing multiple climaxes to occur. Her mouth started to slobber and her eyes drifted to the back of her head, pleasure unlike no other rocking her telepathic mind to pieces. She screeched in pain and pleasure as the Symbiote whipped her ass, the way it jiggled making Peter more fired up than before.

As for the Captain, Brian Braddock groaned as he regained consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and found his limbs restrained and unmovable. He tried to release himself to no avail. Before he could shout out, he took notice of the sounds. Sounds of smacking flesh, loud, muffled moan, and a wave of lust flaring up from his brain. He shook his head and tried to find the source of the noises. His eyes adjusted to find a sight that horrified him.

Brian Braddock bore witness to his twin sister, Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock, wrapped in black gooey tentacles and Spider-Man obviously rutting her like she was a common whore. He saw with disgust and horror at the sight of black tentacles whipping her breasts and buttocks, two tentacles sticking into her arse and mouth, her eyes glazed and full of lust, and her form covered in thick white cum.

"BETSY!" Captain Britain cried in horror.

Betsy's eyes cleared up and focused towards him. Her eyes widened in horror and fear, tearing up and trying to shout but only coming out in muffled moans. Spider-Man then spoke "Oh! I see old Brian has decided to wake up from his nap time. Now he can witness the grand finale."

Captain Britain turned his eyes to the spider-themed hero with untold hate and fury. "SPIDER-M-MMMM" He was cut out of his yell by the black goo that was holding him, now shutting his mouth. He struggled and tried to access his powers to no avail without his suit.

Spider-Man said "Don't bother trying to use your powers, I took the liberty of using the Tablet of Order and Chaos, as well as my own Celestial powers, to suck your suit dry of its magic powers. No more magic, no more Merlin to call for help, no more Captain Britain. So sit back, or rather held back, and enjoy the show."

Peter continued with a powerful thrust that caused Betsy to moan out loud, much to the former Captain Britain's horror. Betsy couldn't stop the moans and the pleasure that ran through her head, no matter how hard she tried. It was just too good. She felt her walls wrap around Peter's dick phallus like it was a lifeline, her breasts and ass jiggling from the ever constant and pleasuring slaps, her whole body rocked in wanton lust and pleasure. Her mind was rocked with waves of telepathic pleasure, every thrust being multiplied by 10 in her mind and made Psylocke's brain ever more closer to breaking.

And what's now worse was her brother watching it all, with tear-filled, horrified, and defeated eyes. Which, to her greatest shame, she found more pleasurable. Seeing her brother, her twin, look upon her as she was rutted like a common barn animal drove Betsy insane in wanton pleasure. She tried to hide it, bury it, stop the pleasure and lust that came from this forbidden and deprave act, but she couldn't. And Peter found it.

Peter chuckled and said "Yes Betsy, I can feel your lust, your pleasure, all of it. I can sense that having your brother watch as you are made into my bitch intoxicating, find it so wrong yet so right. And so does he." Betsy looked back to her brother, his eyes down in utter defeat and saw as his black boxers failed to hide his own boner. 

Peter said into her ear "He can't help but get aroused at this scene, of his little twin sister made mine, just like you. After all, forbidden fruit is often the sweetest. Don't you two share a psychic twin link? He can feel your lust and arousal, yet can't sate his own. He can feel his hormones raging for release but cannot, especially when its is his sister being rutted that makes him so hard."

As this continued for what felt like forever, a dance of passion and lust without end, Psylocke felt closer to her end, her orgasm growing like a pent-up volcano ready to blow. Peter sensed this and sped up and accessed his powers. Betsy's eyes widened, the tenfold pleasure she felt multiplied another tenfold, her eyes brimming with lust and tears, her moans more ragged and lust-filled, her hips pushing back against his own as her powerful legs tighten around Peter.

Peter ordered the Symbiote in his mind and the tentacles in Betsy's mouth removed themselves, releasing to the world her loud, pleasure-filled moans and curses. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! RUT ME! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, LUV! SHOW ME THE PLEASURE YOU SHOWED THOSE WHORES YOU CALL QUEENS AND LOVERS! PUNISH ME FOR MY OFFENSES TOWARDS MY KING, MY GOD! TURN ME INTO YOUR WHORE AND SLUT IN FRONT OF MY DEAR BROTHER! MY DEAR BRIAN, WATCH AS HE CLAIMS ME AS HIS QUEEN AND PUTS YOUR NEPHEW OR NIECE INTO MY FERTILE WOMB!"

Peter smiled darkly in victory and obliged in his new Queen's cry. Captain Britain let loose a torrent of tears in utter defeat. Peter shouted back at Psylocke **"YESSS! YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! NOTHING BUT MY WHORE, MY BITCH, MY LOVER. MY QUEEN! MY DARK BUTTERFLY OF SHADOW AND LUST! SUBMIT AND SHOW MY NEW BROTHER-IN LAW HOW I WILL CONQUER AND TAKE THIS WORLD!"**

The shadows below Spider-Man and Psylocke shifted and out of it came another Symbiote, its black gooey form, mixed in with lines of lilac purple. It crawled up and hugged Peter's legs affectionately, before crawling its way and began wrapping around Elizabeth Braddock. It covered her legs, ass, and whole body, Psylocke descending further into wanton pleasure at the sounds of her Symbiote fusing with her and feeling her pleasure.

Peter sped up and said "I'M CUMMING!"

Psylocke screamed and let loose a massive wave of telepathic energy in pleasure. "YES! INSIDE ME! FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOURS!"

With a mighty thrust, the two heroes climaxed, a flash of dark and purple light encasing the two. Psylocke moaned shamefully, a torrent of hot, thick cum shooting into her womb. Psylocke felt herself go free and drop to the cold, hard ground, covered both her and Peter's juices, with a broken, slutty smile on her face, which was quickly covered in her Symbiote, finally and permanently fusing the two together.

After a brief flash lilac purple around the cocoon of black goo where Betsy Braddock laid, the cocoon broke and out came Betsy no more. At least not that same Betsy. Her new form was covered in the black Symbiote in a tight, form-fitting leotard, showcasing her hips and ass. Her thigh-high leggings and boots gained several scratched and claw-shaped holes that teased her creamy legs to the world. Her chest showcased a mix of a dark lilac purple butterfly insignia on her chest, with Symbiote spider legs popping out at the sides and end, with the design of a web around the butterfly-spider insignia. Her waist was covered by a red and black scarf with an X symbol on it and seem to flow like it was sentient.

Her arms were covered black with her hands now as sharp claws, tinted with dark purple. The sides of her head and face were covered in black with the majority of her face revealed, with a design of dark lilac butterfly revealing her pure purple eyes, blinding, sharp, white, toothy smile, and her high cheekbones. Her dark lilac hair flowed in a pony tail, the tip colored black.

She stretched her arms out, feeling a course of new power flow through her. She watched in fascination as a her psionic energy now flowed with a tinge of black through her body, lighting up her butterfly insignia on her face and her eyes, and formed a sharp psionic dagger from her knuckle, colored dark purple and black, and now jagged like an assassin's dagger. She released her energy and turned towards Peter, smiling darkly, baring her fangs.

She strutted and swung her hips seductively as she walked towards the now fully clothed Peter. She wrapped her clawed arms around Peter's neck, bringing a leg out and wrapping around Peter's waist and Peter's hands wrapped around the small of her back. Psylocke spoke in a hissing, seductive tone _"Massster, We are finally free! We're finally yoursss! Jussst like We ssshould have alwaysss been!"_

"Welcome to my Kingdom of Darkness, my new Queen, my Dark Butterfly, my Dark Psylocke." Peter said affectionately holding her cheek. "Welcome to your new home." The two joined together in a short and sweet kiss of passion and love. The two Symbiotes of Venom and Psylocke's, Plague, seem to intertwine affectionately too. The two separated and stared into each other's eyes, which the two wanted nothing more than to continue for hours. Unfortunately, a muffled cry of horror broke the moment.

The two Symbiote-infused heroes turn their gaze towards Brain Braddock looking upon them with a mix of horror and fury. Psylocke glared at her brother with hate for ruining the moment while Peter smirked in smug victory. Peter said "Oh right, one last test." Peter cupped Psylocke's chin and brought her hateful glare towards his, softening them in adorable adoration and want. Peter said " My Dark Butterfly, I fear there is but a final trial for you to fully become a Shadow of my Dark Kingdom, one last test to prove that you have cut your ties with the past and fully become mine."

Psylocke grasped Peter's hand like it was own heart and said with panicked and loving affection _"But our King, We are already yoursss! We are bound to your will in mind, body, and sssoul! But if there ssshall be one lassst tessst to prove our love for you, then ssso be it!"_

Peter chuckled and kissed Dark Psylocke's forehead affectionately. He responded "And to that I have no doubt, but this is a test thought of by my other Queens, to ensure that your powerful, telepathic mind is truly mine and mine alone. With its completion, my other Queens' worries will fade and you will be welcomed as a sister to them. Your final task-"

Peter looked back towards Brian Braddock and pointed towards the former Captain Britain. "Kill your twin brother."

Brain let out a muffled shout of shock and surprise. Betsy simply tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her. _"Pardon?"_ Betsy asked. _"But why?"_

Peter answered "Before your arrival here and your conversion, I had poor Brian here kidnapped and knocked out. I lured you here using the twin psychic connection that you two share, a connection that alerts the two of your should the other is in danger. Before you arrived; however, I used the Tablet of Order and Chaos, with a little bit of enhancements from Julia and Rachel, to turn the Tablet into more than a telepathic and magical disrupter and into a magical absorber and suction relic. With the Tablet, I drained your twin brother's suit of its magical properties and abilities, its powers now my own, coupled with now yours, and then drained his magical connection to the suit and its powers for good measure.

Peter looked upon the powerless Brain Braddock with a scoff and said. "Now, he is regular human with no use whatsoever than to be used as a weakness for you. I fear that your psychic connection can be exploited by those who wish to interfere and derail our plans and future. And while I welcome all to the Kingdom of Darkness, I must do what is right for my new people and for you, my Queen, and your brother's further existence is but a weakness and bane to you. So, if you are truly my Queen, truly bonded to me and me alone, in mind, body, and soul, then you will rid the world of your brother, here and now."

Betsy stood there silent and unmoving, a gesture that Brain saw with hope. A hope that quickly turn to ash at Betsy's words. _"We underssstand, my King. We are eternally blesssed by your concern and love for usss. If it isss for the good of our future, for the good of our world, by your decree, We ssshall obey."_

The new Dark Psylocke stared at her twin brother with a smile that extruded murderous glee. She began to strut over to him, before Peter stopped her.

Peter said "Hold up, my sweet Dark Butterfly, I believe that you will need this." Peter raised his hands towards the shadows before them, a mass of black seeping from the darkness. It formed into Peter's hand a katana, its hilt crimson red, its blade dark like obsidian and so sharp that it seem to cut Betsy just by looking at it. Spider-Man held it towards Elizabeth and said "Your katana, reformed and remade by me and the powers of the Darkness and Eternal Abyss. I am also the God of the Forge for a reason. I like to call it Darkscale, a gift for your rebirth."

Dark Psylocke took the blade and held it in her hands like it was made for her, which it was, and said _"Thousssand blesssings and praissess towards you, my King! We thank you and we ssshall treasssure it for all my daysss."_

Betsy, with her new weapon in hand, walked towards the former Captain Britain. She stood before him, Brain's eyes looking at his sister's with pleading tears. Dark Psylocke's did not reciprocate. Dark Psylocke said _"By the will and decree of Peter Parker, the Black Ssspider-King, Ruler of the Klyntariansss, King of the Sssymbiotes, Lord of the Abysss, Lord of the Anti-Light, Destroyer of Stars, Wielder of the All-Black, The Necrosssword, The God Butcher, the Celessstial Exolon God of Ssshadows, Darknesss, Dessstruction, of the Everblack, of the Forge, of the Forgotten, The Sssymbiotesss, and of the Void, We, Elizabeth 'Betsssy' Braddock, the Dark Psssylocke, Queen of Ssshadowsss, ssssentence you to die."_

Before he could mumble his last pleading words, Betsy Braddock slash at his throat, leaving a large and bleeding slash on the former defender of Britain's throat. He fell to the ground, unrestrained, blood spilling from his throat, pooling on the ground where he laid, he looked towards Betsy and tried to choke out "Ack...Be-Betsy...M-Mag-gie..."

As the last of the light in his eyes faded and with one last tear, Brain Braddock, Captain Britain was dead.

And Betsy Braddock, the Dark Psylocke looked upon his corpse and smiled, completing her duty.

She then heard clapping. She turned to see it was Peter who was clapping, a dark smile on his face and pride in his eyes. Betsy smiled in delight at the praise. As Peter walked to her, he said "Brilliant. Absolutely Brilliant. You have truly proven your love to me, even though you never needed to. I could very well just take you again here and now."

Elizabeth stabbed Darkscale onto the ground and leaped up and wrapped Peter in her arms and legs in a tight embrace. _"You ssshower praissess upon a humble ssservant and Queen, completing her tasssk ssset upon by her King, God, and Love."_ She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered lustfully _"And We very well welcome that offer of yoursss."_

Peter laughed and said "Perhaps later, for now we must dispose of your former twin and reunite you with your fellow X-Men, for the time being. Don't want to make them worry, now would we."

Betsy pouted but complied. As they dragged the dead Captain Britain's body into a hidden grave, Peter said "You know, you never had to kill him really. If the task was too hard for you, I would killed him and welcomed you, regardless of what the others would say."

Betsy was silent but soon turned to Peter with a smile and said _"We knew."_

Peter asked "Then why do it? Why execute your own twin brother?"

Betsy looked at him like he was an idiot. She said _"With all due respect, our King, but you are an idiot. We have already sssaid why we did what we did. It was becaussse you asssked of it, becaussse he posssed a threat, no matter how little, to you and your caussse."_

Betsy reached towards him and kissed him. She said _"And becaussse I wanted to prove to both you and myssself of my undying love for you."_

Peter smiled warmly and they finished their job, the body Brian Braddock buried in a makeshift grave covered in rocks and dirt, with a final gravestone in the shape of the British symbol as a pair of twigs. The two held a moment of silence for a hero, however misguided and foolish he was, like all the rest, in this world on endless of fighting for 'Good' and 'Evil'.

As the two walked away and began their way, Betsy asked Peter _"My King, We wisssh to know what will happen to Brian'ss daughter, my niece, Maggie, and hisss wife, my ssisster-in-law, Meggan?"_

Peter held Betsy's hand and said "Not to worry, my Dark Butterfly, I will see it that the two will join our Kindgom of Shadows when the time comes. Who knows, maybe I will give some Brian's powers onto his daughter."

Psylocke smiled, pleased that her sister-in-law and her niece would be joining her Kingdom of Darkness in the future, even more so that her niece may be able to do what Betsy's brother could not.

As they nearly reached eye contact with the portal to Krakoa, with Gambit and Iceman waiting for Psylocke, Peter stayed in the darkness while Betsy's suit shifted into a duplicate of her old suit.

Peter said "Oh and you might want to shorten that whole executioner decree thing you did. While I appreciate the praise, it kind of drags on a bit and makes me so sound egotistical."

Betsy turned her face to Peter, smirking and an eyebrow raised. "Even more than usual?" She said cheekily.

Peter snicker and slapped Psylocke's bubble butt, Betsy making a cute 'eep' sound that the action. She whirled back to see Peter sink into the shadows with a final teasing, toothy smile as he vanished into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AND SCENE! And with that Peter has Conquered his first of the three Mutant telepaths. Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Btw, I also apologize for the overuse of tentacles in this chapter, I originally put it in as Venom's form of payback and to further inhibit and mess with Betsy's mind.**
> 
> **I also wish to inform you guys that, after a few days of deliberation, I will be going ahead with my plan to make a MHA reacts to MCU story and one for Death Battle, so keep an eye out for those coming soon.**
> 
> **Anyways, with all that said, stay safe, smart, and healthy, and comment your thoughts below if you wish. Constructive criticism is always welcome and ignore the extra end note that I don't know how to get rid of. This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye Bye!**
> 
> **Next Time: A Dark Spider meets a White Queen.**


	9. Shadows of the Mind Part 2: Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dark Spider meets with a White Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back boys and girls to another chapter of Spider-King: Conquest of Shadows! I'm your host and writer, Zayden StormVoid, aka the guy who really needs to make stories faster and more efficient.
> 
> Anyways, hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for long because we now have Spider-Man going after Emma Frost herself, something many people I'm sure want to see yet is so little of amount. Well, not anymore for now this chapter adds to that short list.
> 
> I won't bladder to long, I don't own Marvel and Spider-Man, they belong to the companies and people that own them, ie Marvel, Disney, and Sony, and credit to their creation are directed towards Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, may they rest in peace.
> 
> So without further delay, LIGHT! CAMERA! ACTION!

_Third POV_

Peter walked into the Hellfire casino/bar with a casual confident demeanor, masking a mind filled with suspicion and slight nervousness. It was one thing to be invited by the White Queen of the Hellfire Corporation to a meeting in one of her casinos, but it was another thing to be invited by Emma Frost a mere month after he Conquered her fellow Mutant Telepath, Psylocke.

Over the course of that month, Peter assigned Psycloke to plant secret communication devices and runes all over the sovereign Mutant nation of Krakoa. Peter, with a little help from Sable and MJ, were able to design communication and hacking devices that were able to hide easily and be undetected by Magneto's magnetic abilities or any sensors. 

And for good measure, Julia and their Princess of Darkness, the newly Symbiote-fused Rachel, created magical wards and runes that would hide from all manor of telepathy, low to mid-level magic, and from the sentient-island of Krakoa itself. It was the perfect way to spy on the happenings, weaknesses, and strong-points of the Mutant nation, a perfect location for Peter to set up a more secure and hidden base of operations than Felicia's safe houses.

Peter has also trained under both Psylocke and Julia in his new telepathic abilities to counter the raw power of both Emma Frost and Jean Grey. Peter had made significant progress, with Peter creating strong mental barriers that even Psylocke had trouble with, was able to manipulate his new psionic energy to powerful levels, and even his magical abilities from Julia's tutoring were growing steadily. Peter felt he was making significant strides towards his goals with every day.

Until now, where, out of the blue, he's invited by one of the strongest telepathic minds in the world, possibly galaxy, to one of her casinos for a 'meeting'. As far as Peter was concerned, Emma viewed him as either little more than an annoying, wise-cracking bug to a cute stud that she would consider as a 'satisfactory-level' casual rump. And now Peter is being asked, if not demanded, to come meet her in one of her casinos, which Peter has heard had security tighter and more heavily armed than an angry Hulk's clenched butt-cheeks, a thought that Peter immediately discarded with disgust.

Of course, Peter could have ignored or even refused to accept her invitation, but if past events were anything to go by, it would be to Never Piss Off or directly refuse Emma Frost. She helped manipulate and lead an army of X-Men and other Mutants for the power of the Phoenix Force, lead the X-Men into fighting another war with the Inhumans and later tried to kill them with altered Sentinels, and has time after time manipulated Heroes and Villains alike for either personal gain, personal amusement, or for a personal vendetta, grudge or the slightest of insults.

In summary, never get too personal with Emma Frost. A word of advice that Peter might soon ignore in the next few minutes.

Peter walked into the entrance to the San Francisco hotel, casino, bar combo wearing a simple black tux, white dress shirt, black tie, black dress shoes, and black dress pants, all of which was a disguised Venom. As he entered the casino/bar entrance, he showed the bouncer, who Peter could telepathically tell was a Mutant with a standard super strength mutation, his invitation. The bouncer looked over it and directed me to the furthest, right corner of the room.

Peter walked past a standard casino/bar, with drunk, rich-looking men and ladies gambling numerous amounts of money, playing obviously rigged slot machines, and perverse geezers wolf-whistling to the dancers and strippers, every single thing in this den of lust, greed, and envy distasteful and sickening. The King of the Symbiotes read almost every mind in this place, from the perverse, rich douchebags to the ladies dancing for said douchebags. Almost every single one was not worth a glance or a care, from the douches obviously being cheating scumbags to their petty, gold-digging wives to the dancers and scantily clad ladies looking for money or a rich douche to seduce and gold dig.

As attractive as they were, those ladies were but burning trash compared to his Queens and his little princess.

Peter walked by females sending me lust filled looks and obvious attempts to woo me, all of which he simply rolled his eyes and moved on. Peter walked up some stairs and into the reserve section of the area. He was stopped in his tracks by another Mutant guard. As he reached him, the guard said "Lovely weather isn't it?"

Peter and replied "Yes, but I prefer the more demanding weather."

"Such as?" The guard asked.

"Commanding, pouring storms, Dominant, shining days, White, enveloping blizzards." I replied in code.

The guard tensed for a millisecond before letting through and directing his hand to a booth covered in curtains. Peter walked over, noticing that the guard who he spoke to looking to another guard close by who nodded back and said something on his earpiece. Peter walked through the curtains to find a round, white blanket-covered table with a shining purple orb in the middle, lighting up the otherwise dark, curtained booth, with a rounded leather couch seat.

Peter sat down and waited for a moment, before the whole place shifted around to reveal a secret hidden room. It was a classy, two-leveled hidden room, with a pool table, a leather couch around a large table, shelves filled with bottles of wine and champagne, glasses, paintings of famous, influential leaders like Napoleon, Queen Eilzabeth I, and Karl Marx hanging by the walls, and a portion of the room curtained.

Peter walked into the room, cautiously fortifying his mind with his strongest possible mental barriers. He looked around, looking discreetly for any possible, hidden cameras or listening devices. After spotting a total of five different cameras and three listening devices, by utilizing his senses and practiced espionage skills from Felicia, Sable, and Betsy, Peter pretended to straightened out his sleeves, discreetly grabbing five micro-drones and letting them out to the directed cameras.

Peter wondered around the room, giving the appearance of a hyper-active, pacing guest, whilst secretly fishing out and messing with the listening devices. He walked to the bar/kitchen, fishing out a listening device by the sink, then to the pool table, then to a painting depicting Julius Caesar, hovering his hands over the frame as if admiring it but plucking out a device from the lower right corner.

Peter walked by a few more places randomly, before he heard a door open and looked to find his host. If Emma Frost was to be known for anything, it would be her cunning intelligence and her obvious, stunning beauty. 

Emma Frost was dressed in a tight, short white dress-skirt that barely contained her large DD breasts, her red and black X-Men symbol in between. The skirt rested below her thighs, with a diamond-shaped hole in the middle, revealing her tone, thin waist to just below her belly button, and additional openings by the sides of her waist enough to see the curves of her hips. She wore thigh-high, white leather boots, covering up the rest of her luscious, creamy legs, with a thin, but noticeable gap between the end of her dress and her thigh-high boots, teasing Peter with a tiny peek at her curvaceous, thick thighs. She additionally wore a white gloves that reached to her elbows and a classic white cape with white, puffed fur around the shoulders, and fastened and strapped by her neckline in a sort of collar.

Peter almost let go of his mental barriers as the beauty of the woman almost made his mind numb. Her luscious blonde hair flowing till just above her breasts in slight curls, her cheeks structured shapely and sharp, short delicate nose, snow white lipstick on her seductive-smiling lips, and her crystal blue eyes made her look like the very definition of a goddess: other-worldly gorgeous, clear and immaculate, and cunning and devious underneath.

Emma walked in, her hips swaying like a gorgeous viper, enticing and ready to strike at any time. She walked up and said, her voice alluring "Welcome to my secret, charming abode, Mr. Parker."

Peter snapped out of his trance and said back "Ms. Frost, a pleasure to see you again, as always."

Emma slightly raised an eyebrow and smirked. "As always?" Emma asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Including the times we clashed and I sneered at you?"

Peter smirked back. "A battle and a sneer could barely hinder the beauty you hold that my eyes deem a pleasure to see."

Emma smiled. "My my, quite the clever turnabout there. Never did I peg your brand of quips to be smooth or charming."

Peter replied "Clearly you haven't have see my fights with Black Cat."

Emma smiled "'Fraid not. Though we aren't simply here to chatter on quips and black cats, we're here for a talk between a Spider and a White Queen." Emma directed Peter to the leather couch.

Peter complied and sat down by the table, Emma sitting opposite of him. As Peter sat, he said "I have to say Ms. Frost this meeting is turning more unexpected by the second."

Emma responded "Please, Mr. Parker, its just Emma here. But what do mean unexpected?"

Peter said "As you teased before, our prior interactions have been rather...unfriendly. Most of the time we either fight one another, you would sneer at me, and, upon occasion, work together rarely to save Earth from its frequent global or universal crisis. So when you suddenly invited me to come to your casino, 'lovely' place by the way, you can imagine how unexpected it was. Especially seeing you here without your clone bodyguards/daughters by your side."

Emma smirked. "Very observant of you, Mr. Parker." Emma said.

"Peter." Spider-Man interrupted. "If I can be given the courtesy to call you by your first name, it would seem rather rude not to offer the same."

Emma chuckled, her laugh both full of melody and amusement. "Very well, Peter, if you insist." Emma poured a glass of wine onto her and Peter's glasses, to which she offered to the later one. "As I meant to say, your observations of you and I's interactions are on point, so this meeting I called here is rather unexpected. As for the absence of the Stepford trio, they are on an assignment on Krakoa for the time being." Emma raised her cup to drink. "But you already knew that didn't you." She took a sip of her drink.

Peter froze before the glass touched his lips, his eyes hardening for a second. He tested his walls to find them intact, with no sign of Emma's tampering. _'So how did-'_

 _'I know about your little cameras hidden in Krakoa, planted no doubt by dear Betsy?'_ Emma's voice resonated telepathically in his head. _'While your mental shields are rather impressively built, for such a young beginner, sometimes walls are of no use if you can climb over them. Rather than simply try to force through your walls like a brute, I simply snuck my way through your defenses by sending my telepathy through your walls, telepathic atom by atom, similar to Lang shrinking to the atomic level to go through thick objects. Its a rather advanced technique that has helped me over the years.'_

_'And before you ask, yes, I do know about what it is that you have been doing for the last several months.'_

Peter visibly frowned, appearances be damned now. He sighed and said "So, this impromptu meeting, it was a ploy to corner me, perhaps reveal my current intentions for the world?'

Emma smirked, slight victory and pride in her eyes. She said "No, as much as Betsy is an expert telepath, when it comes to the legends of Xavier, Grey, and myself, she and Julia pale in comparison, though I do commend them for teaching a month's-old beginner such techniques in such a short time."

Peter said "If you are purposely dodging the question to make a dramatic impact, I can spare you the effort. You are a telepathic master, you read Betsy's mind, found out about me ahead of time, and brought me here to confirm things and then blackmail me by recording me with your hidden cameras and listening devices." Peter raised his hand, the final listening device, from under table, in his fingers.

"Am I missing anything or do I get an A in my deduction skills, Emma?" Peter asked.

Emma still smirked and said "If I had to grade your wonderful deduction skills, I would have to give an A-. You did misinterpret the purpose of the devices."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "They were a test." Peter said as he crushed the device in his fingers into tiny pieces. Similar sparks of destruction sounded in the room as the cameras were destroyed. Emma Frost didn't even react. "You meant to test my espionage skills that I gained from Psylocke and Sable."

"Correct." Emma said. "I was rather curious in your new copying abilities and wanted to see for myself. While you have a keen eye, I wished to see how you would handle an espionage situation at the level of a master spy and assassin. You didn't disappoint."

Peter raised the glass close to his him, his senses detecting no poisons or substances inside the drink that would prove fatal. Peter said "I'm glad to hear that I'm giving the White Queen such an engaging battle of wits and skills, but if you don't start telling me why I'm here with no X-Men around to capture me, I might let Venom of his leash." His point was made as his tux seemed to ripple and move, almost antsy.

Emma said "Yes, the thoughts from your equally warded and antsy Symbiote are rather...descriptive. But yes, let us cut to the jest of it."

Emma set down her drink and laid back on the leather couch, pushing out her large melons in display, spreading her arms out. "I wish to join you."

Peter's eyes widened ever so slightly before narrowing suspicious. "If you have read my mind, you are already aware of my intentions and my plans for this world and beyond, yet you ask to join nonetheless. What is your game here, Frost? Thinking you can join without a Symbiote and gain my favor just to back-stab me for the heroes and your fellow Mutants?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I don't expect to be able to join you without being a host for a Symbiote and while I respect you and am flattered that you think of me as so 'predictable', I also don't wish to 'back-stab' you. I do sincerely wish to join you, to become another member in your vast growing Army of Darkness, Symbiote joined and everything."

Peter raised a brow and asked "Enlighten me then, Emma Frost, you know what could come of you joining my Kingdom, how your mind could be altered to serve me better without resistance or treachery, and you know that you were my next target for conversion anyways, so why join deliberately? Don't wish to be brought low and humiliated?"

Emma smirked again, eyes closed and downward. "No, I rather not have myself brought panting and lusting for your phallus like a bitch in heat, like the others. Preferably less, in front of a fellow X-Men, Hero, or Villain. But that's just for the sake of my pride. My foremost intentions are rather simple."

Emma raised her head and open her eyes, filled with determination and, shockingly, honesty. "I have looked into your mind, seen your resolve, the power you now wield, as expected of a new Celestial God. But most importantly, your plans, of what you have in store for the Heroes and Villains that could oppose you, and I am rather impressed. With what I saw, what you are planning to achieve, I can safely say that, at this rate, you Will win and succeed in your goals. Goals that includes the betterment of Mutant Kind, which I am happy to help see to fruition."

"I wish to aid you in your mission for the sake of Mutant Kind, for us to no longer be persecuted for our differences and power, such persecutions that will cease when all our unique and have power."

Peter asked "I thought you would be one of the last people to have everyone be unique? If you and Magneto have shown me anything from your ideals, is that you would be resentful of Mutants no longer being so unique and mightier than homo sapiens. Unique ceases to be unique when everybody shares in such uniqueness."

Emma replied "Agreed. But if years of these conflicts over those ideals have shown me anything, is that that those ideals are a lost cause. It has been proven time and time again that when the powerful rise up to the top, those at the bottom will hold onto their resentment, their jealousy, and their fear of the unknown, plus the occasional injustices that will sprout against them, that it would continue to grow till it would become a fire of rebellion. Mutant supremacy is 'bout as fictional as you can get as a world without idiocy."

"But your ideals, your vision of society, is the closest that humanity, Mutant kind, and Inhuman kind will have to a semblance of unified peace. Humans have always viewed Mutants and Inhumans as different and fearful, the ones with the most noticeable, physical changes treated the harshest, but should the world become yours and everyone possess a Symbiote of their own, then the only thing that will separate us from them will be our individual power, and if all Humanity, Inhumans, and Mutants alike respect above all else, is power and authority."

"To which, comes to my point, where I wish to see this world come to fruition. Where Mutant Kind is treated as equals and freed from the ever-constant cycle of oppression, persecution, and rebellion. I wish to join you to make this world a reality. A free, equal world. Or as close as we can get." Emma finished.

Peter smirked. "Marvelous speech, truly, I bet you practiced it in your head. But you haven't said everything. You claim that this is for the betterment of Mutant kind and the world, but if I know you to be the opportunistic, cunning lady that you are, then you wouldn't do this without any Personal benefit. So what would that be?"

Emma sighed and said "You can't change who one is at heart. As much as you are on this path, you are still the same boy that lost his family that seeks to save the lives of others. As for me, as much as I have changed and helped others, the woman who was taught to seek opportunity and grow stronger still resides in me. The benefit I see in joining you is a seat at the table for when you become King of this world. A place by your side as a Leader and voice for Mutant Kind, a councilor and voice to you to pay heed. A fellow Queen to stand behind her King."

Peter smirked. "Just as I expected from the White Queen."

Emma smirked likewise, sexual lust in her eyes. "I believe that by the end of this session that I might have to change that name to the Black Queen, again. Though I do have some requests before we continue with any pleasurable actions."

"I'm listening." Peter said. _'At least she has the decency to know that even with her telepathic prowess that I'm the top dog here and wouldn't make any demands.'_ Peter secretly thought.

Emma continued "As I have seen your past actions, I have also seen your 'Conquests' with your other Queens and lovers. I can see that even when indulging in the primal pleasures of sex that you can still strategize, especially employing your Symbiote to further inhibit the girl's minds. But I believe this time, you will not have need of it. If we are to engage in this 'Conquest' ritual, I would prefer if it was just me and you. No Symbiote. No powers. Just a man and a woman, dancing in the rhythm of desire and domination."

Peter smirked darkly and said "That can be arranged."

Emma stood from her seat and walked over to the curtained area of the room. She walked to its side and pulled on a rope, the curtains drawing back to reveal a luxurious, queen-sized bed, a stand off to the side where a jug of water and glasses stood by.

Emma walked to the middle of the area, her finger rising to her neck. "I had the liberty of setting this up for my more 'perverse' clients. Unfortunately for them, all they pleasured was nothing but air. You, however, my dear Black King, deserve the Real Deal."

Her cloak fell to the floor, revealing her bare back and more of her hips and ample, luscious ass. She looked behind her shoulder, eyes half-lidded in lust and desire, her right leg lifted up to the stage to reveal more of her teasingly concealed thigh. "Shall we begin, Peter?" Emma's seductive voice asked challeningly.

Peter smiled darkly, his eyes full of determination as Venom drew back into him, revealing the King's nude form.

**Lemon Begin**

Peter walked over to the White Queen, grabbed the sides of hips, and pulled her onto him. Peter attacked Emma lips, the White Queen letting out a surprised yet pleasurable moan at Peter's forcefulness. As Emma kissed back, her hands were placed onto Peter's chest, feeling up the King of The Symbiotes's abs and pecks. Emma wrapped her leg around Peter, to which he placed his own hand onto her thigh.

Peter engaged in a battle of tongues with the sexy telepath, her tongue expertly clashing with his own, circling and pushing against each others. Eventually, Emma submitted and let Peter explore her mouth, the Symbiote King tracing her mouth, Emma moaned slightly, clearly trying to hold back the moans, yet failing.

Peter lifted Emma, holding her up by her thighs, his hands feeling up and clenching on Emma's luscious ass. Emma wrapped her legs and arms around Peter, deepened their make out session. Peter expertly climbed the steps to the stage and placed Emma and himself down onto it. Peter and Emma would continue their passionate duel of tongues until the need for air became to great.

The two's lips separated, the two gasping hotly, a single string of saliva connecting their mouths. Emma brought herself closer to Peter mouth, licked his mouth, and swallowed their combined spit. All the while looking at him with seductive challenging eyes.

Peter snarled in lust, invigorated. "It has become apparent that you, my dear Emma, are a little over-dressed. How about I free my White Queen's gorgeous body from such a prison?"

Emma chuckled and replied "You may try as you like, though please refrain from ruining it? Its a prison, but an expensive prison."

Peter descended onto her legs, unzipping her thigh-high boots, and slowly removing them, teasingly feeling up her legs and leaving small, quick kisses on her curves. Emma breathes grew staggered, her chest rising and her hand reaching to grope her melons. Emma gasped loudly at one particular area that Peter kisses, the spider-themed hero smiling and starting sucking and licking up that spot on her thigh. Emma moaned, throwing her head back a bit in pleasure.

Peter continued, his hands and fingers snaking up Emma's sides that made her shiver in delight. He unbuttoned her dress as he continued upwards, till he reached her breasts and successfully removed the last of her clothing, revealing her in all of her pristine, gorgeous glory.

Peter immediately attacked her breasts, groping her DD sized melons like it was his life's mission, to Emma's delight. He licked and teased the sides of Emma's nipples, making the blonde beauty pant and grip the sheets of the bed. Before she could voice her complaints, Peter attacked her nipples, sucking on them like a new born, the White Queen gasping loudly in at the sudden action.

Emma looked down onto her new lover and smiled. Never had any of her past lovers showed this level of both dedication and skill, not even Scott. Emma often wonders if Scott's, and other's, overcompensating attempts were to makeup for their less than average phallus. Seeing Peter deduce and pleasure all her weak spots with such precision and expertise confirmed that he wasn't doing the same like Scott's and the others's rapid, desperate attempts, but rather breaking her down to her base urges, bringing her to the brink of sexual desperation with his edging and then strike while the iron of her rage is high to blow her brain away with a swift and pleasurable attack.

 _'What was it that that redhead, that I will call sister soon, always says?'_ Emma wondered. _'Oh right, that I've hit the Jackpot.'_ Emma chuckled.

Peter ceased his pleasuring and looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. "Care to explain your humor?" Peter asked.

Emma chuckled again with "Just thought that your redheaded Queen has an accurate choice of sayings. Though I don't appreciate being left wanting."

Peter smirked and said "My apologies, dear Emma." Peter suddenly was on her, his left hand grasping her throat, his right on her cunt, his chest pressed against her breasts, and his dick pressing on her thigh. "How about I show you just how much I can leave you wanting?"

Peter pressed kisses and licks along her jaw, his left hand tracing her throat and often grasping and pressuring it, leaving Emma momentarily breathless and moaning. Add his right hand's fingers teasing her clit and his dick practically hovering over her thighs and Emma could see how even Betsy could fall to such pleasure quickly. It was only through Emma's own fortitude and experiences that kept her from going mad at this point.

Peter attacked Emma's mouth again, Emma returning it gladly, whilst his left hand found her back and snaked lightly on her back, sending shivers down her spine at the lingering and haunting touches. Emma tried fighting back, removing her gloves and gripping Peter's backside. She gripped Peter's head before trailing her nails slightly down Peter's back and feeling up the muscles in his back for good measure. Peter hissed and growled like an animal, Emma smiling into their kiss.

Peter ended their kiss and trailed his tongue down her jaw to her neck, kissing down her neckline. He inserted two fingers into the White Queen's cunt, Emma moaning in result. He kissed down her gorgeous, toned body, all the while his fingers worked down her cunt, curling and wiggling in her folds. Suddenly, he pinched and twisted her clitoris as he reached up and sucked on her breasts, Emma throwing her head back and moaning loudly at the sudden and forceful action that caused her to finally climax.

Peter smiled at his progress and brought his fingers up to taste her juices. "Mmm, like nectar. A refined taste fitting for an elegant goddess."

Emma silently huffed at the intense climax, yet still smirked, her eyes determined but filled with lust. "If I wanted to be continuously praised, I would go outside to the casino." Emma leaned forward, their noses touching and their eyes locked. She said. "Are you gonna compliment me, or are you going to fuck me?"

Peter smirked likewise. "Very well, you asked for it."

Peter, faster than Emma could see, dived into her cunt and inserted his tongue insider her cunt, it stretching farther than an ordinary man. Emma gasped and moaned at the sudden action, squirming slightly as his tongue stretched and slithered all over her cunt. Peter would switch back and forth from using his tongue to sucking on her clit with his mouth. She groaned at the Symbiote King's expert tongue and mouth, reaching down and pressing her nails onto the back of Peter's head. Peter felt the nails pinch the sides of his head and smiled. He continued his assault on her pussy with greater vigor.

As Emma panted and moaned, her climax nearing, she let out a gasp of shock and pleasure. Peter sensed her coming orgasm and stuck two fingers up her ass, inserting and flexing them in her tightest regions. Emma let out a surprised shriek of pleasure and unleashed a wave of her juices onto Peter's face.

Peter lapped them all up, tasting Emma's juices once more. Peter reached back up and kissed Emma hard. Emma's and Peter's tongue's clashed, the White Queen tasting her own juices in a shiver of perverse delight. Peter suddenly flipped them to where Peter was below her and eating her cunt whilst she was on top, his mighty phallus in front of her.

Emma smiled and got the message loud and clear. Emma grasped his dick, Peter hissing at how soft her hands were yet of the tight grip she held. She pumped his dick, Emma licking her lips at the feel of the hardness, the bulging veins, the arousing scent. She licked the 9-inch dick from base to head, licking and tracing her tongue all over the phallus, whilst moaning and grinding her hips as Peter would increase in his actions down below her.

Emma licked up the member, licking around its head, like a popsicle, before diving in and sucking down onto the massive dick. Peter groaned for a moment at her hot mouth. Emma bobbed her head up and down on the large piece of man-meat, Emma's mouth sucking and bobbing like a pro. Emma moaned at the taste of the tool and groaned for how big it was. For all of Emma's past experiences, she had never had experienced a dick so large and so thick, especially in recent years. Emma's skills took a hit with having to suck only four inches of Scott for so long, that Emma could suck up only 6 inches before gagging.

Peter moaned at Emma's efforts, gripping and groping her luscious ass and diving further into her cunt with fervor. Emma moaned and continued sucking Peter's dick like it was her mission. 

She then heard Peter's voice telepathically say _'What's the matter Em, too much dick for the White Queen to stand? While this is quite nice, even Felicia did better than this in her first go. Give me a real challenge. Give me reason to truly fuck you.'_

Emma, in response to Peter's taunts, pressed her ass further into Peter's face and sucked up his whole 9 inches. Emma gagged and found it hard to breathe, her throat bulging from his dick, but continued regardless. Peter groaned and pumped his dick in rhythm with Emma's bobs, whilst Emma continued grinding on Peter's mouth. Emma reached down and cupped Peter's large balls and fondled them, further pleasuring Peter.

This lasted for minutes, the two superhumans moaned and groaned at their pleasurable actions. Emma let out a scream of pleasure as she came, Peter likewise releasing his load down Emma's throat. Emma's eyes glazed as the hot spunk pumped into her stomach. 

Emma turned and crawled back up to Peter, now laid back on the bed's frame, slightly panting. Emma crawled to him like a cougar to her prey. She looked to him, eyes glaring with determination, and opened her mouth, revealing his cum in her mouth, her tongue licking and gobbling it up before swallowing it, all the while her eyes stared unblinking at Peter's own eyes.

Emma telepathically sent back _'That enough of a challenge for you?'_

Peter smiled and said back _'Just enough.'_

Peter and Emma both grabbed a cup of water and drank, the taste of their respective juices washed off. Emma straddled Peter, their mouths clashing and their hands all over them. Emma reached down and grabbed Peter's dick, rising slightly, the White Queen's pussy hovering ever so slightly close to the Spider's dick.

Emma ground Peter's dick over her snatch, her breasts rubbing his chest while her nails trailed circles and made small, barely visible scratches on his arms and sides. Peter gritting his teeth slightly at the slight touch of her cunt, Emma's technique so expertly done that Peter could still feel it like the lingering touch of a ghost. Peter's nights with Felicia always felt like going at it with a tiger, like a predator stalking its prey, before lashing out. With Emma, however, it felt like going at it with a lion.

Proud, intimidating, and toying with its prey and knowing it could get away with it, because you don't mess with the Queen of the Jungle. Peter grinned. _'I faced a lioness and made her my bitch.'_ Peter thought. _'Time to take a step up the sexy food chain.'_

Emma ground her cunt over Peter's dick, from bottom to top. Peter hissed, clenching her ass and her hips. Emma moaned and the Symbiote King's strong and yet gentle touch, like a mix of the crawling, lingering touch of a spider and the slithering, alluring grip of a snake. 

No, not a snake. A snake was a coward, a deceitful, frightful coward that Emma could feel, and if not that read telepathically. But Peter, he was more than a snake, a snake would strike but retreat under the might of a Queen's full attention, Peter lingered and kept it up, withstood her teasing and attention with a mix of amusement and wild excitement, fought and teased back with proud, yet calculating confidence.

 _'Not a snake at all.'_ Emma thought. _'More like a Dragon.'_ Emma's spine shivered at the thought. _'Time for the Beast of Legends to go up against the Queen of the Jungle.'_

Emma's cunt hovered a centimeter above Peter's phallus. Emma, eyes locked on her soon-to-be King, said "I've had my fill of my sides. Delicious 'cumy' soup, appetizing fingers and tongue, but I'm hunger for the main course." She gripped Peter's dick tighter with emphasis. "How about a Large, Thick, Meaty piece of Steak."

Peter gripped her hips and ass and retorted back "Who am I to deny a Queen of her delights? Have at it, if you dare."

Emma dared alright. A second later and she dropped her cunt straight down, enveloping Peter's dick in one go. The two metaphorical royals groaned in pleasure. Emma nails dug into Peter shoulders, whilst Peter's fingers latched on her sides and hips in a vice-grip. Emma felt whole, Peter's dick reaching to her wombs entrance, her walls latching onto it, its pulse and hardness sending pleasurable shivers down her spine and into her rapidly, loosening mind. Peter felt blissful, revelry, Emma's velvety walls clutching onto every part of his dick, its heat and wetness like a waterfall of pleasure that flowed through his body and into his own wild mind.

Emma and Peter groaned, a wild sense of euphoria and freedom tugging at them to go havoc. Unbeknownst to them both, the moment they connected, they unknowingly unleashed a telepathic wave throughout the whole building. Outside the secret room, the casino's inhabitants were frozen, like statutes, especially evident in one waiter soiling himself with the flowing wine from a corked up bottle of champagne.

Emma and Peter were breathing like a pair hungry dogs, clawing at their sides, their eyes locked, their lips mere inches away as they huffed and puffed. They experimented. Emma lifted her hips slightly as Peter brought his hips downwards. The two hissed at Peter's member sliding through Emma's tight walls. As the tip of Peter's dick was all that remained in Emma, the two acted, Emma brought her hips down in a curve as Peter thrust up likewise. Peter's dick went deeper, the tips of his dick's head spearing into her womb.

The two hissed in pure pleasure. They opened their closed eyes, their lust and hunger breaking through. They send themselves one final telepathic message to each other.

_'Fuck it.'_

Deals, pride, and reason quickly flew out the telepathic window.

Peter's and Emma's mouths clashed with each other, Emma's wild, checked hunger and passion breaking out and clashing with Peter's own. The two forgot all about their meetings, deals, and playful banter then and there and focused on one thing only: Fucking the shit out of one another.

Emma bounced on Peter's lap, grinding her hips in perfect sync with the Symbiote King's own thrusts. Emma hissed and groaned, Peter's dick drilling into her womb with every thrust, its thickness and length unlike anything she has ever had. She slammed her hips harder, the whole head of Peter's phallus bursting into her womb. Emma moaned and shivered in delight. Emma could barely comprehend how such a godly pleasure eluded her all this time.

Peter hissed and groaned as he thrust in rhythm to the White Queen's gyrating hips. He could feel her velvet-like walls of her snatch wrap around every inch of his member, its grip like a snake's but the heat, the wetness, the euphoria was intoxicating. Peter's hands roamed and pleasured all over Emma's body, the White Queen latching onto his back with her claws that they left scratches. Peter hissed in the pain and, surprisingly, pleasure, the action driving him more wild.

Peter surged forward, placing Emma beneath him, and raised her legs till they were resting on his shoulders. Before the White Queen could say a word, he thrust his member deeper into her, his dick pounding the wall of her womb so much that you could see a slight bulge in her stomach, if one looked closely.

Emma threw her head back, gritting her teeth in pleasure and made no retorts, letting Parker have her way with her like a beast. Emma gripped the sheets of the bed as the minutes rolled, the sounds of moans, groans, and the slaps of flesh resounding all over. Peter brought his mouth to hers, Emma attacking back, their tongues engaged once again in a battle of passion and dominance.

Peter breathed out "Can you feel that Emma? My thick, heavy balls twitching, my dick pulsing. I'm close and I can feel you are too."

Emma groaned at a harder thrust from Peter. "Do you need a fucking invitation or something? Release it all into my pussy! Paint my womb's walls with your hot, kingly spunk!" Emma growled out.

A few more minutes of clashing hips and the two let out loud groans of pleasure, their mutual climaxes meeting. Emma felt her womb being flooded in hot, Spider cum, her stomach bulging slightly. Peter likewise felt a rush of hot juices spill onto his thighs and shivered and groaned at the vice-grip of her snatch.

Emma and Peter panted, the later releasing his member from the heavenly confines, some of Peter's cum washing out of Emma's cunt and onto the bed.

Emma panted and struggled to lift herself up saying "Not bad. A definite 8 out of 10, Parker."

"You make it sound like we are finished." Peter said.

He suddenly brought his hand to Emma's bulging stomach and pressed hard, Emma groaning in pain and pleasure as the cum in her womb was forcibly pushed out and blasting out in a mini-climax. Emma looked down, eyes widening astonishment at the action and more so from the still hard cock.

"Does it look like I'm done?" Peter asked, the power in his voice making Emma shiver in lust.

Emma smiled sexually, her eye dancing with mirth and lust. "No, it appears not. Lay back, my new Black King, and let your new Queen give you her undivided attention."

Peter laid back on the bed and watched as the White Queen crawled over like a sexy cougar stalking her prey. She gave Peter a quick kiss before licking and kissing down Peter's form, her tongue tracing down his muscles and abs. As she reached his phallus, Emma licked and sucked the member clean, Emma licking the blend of her own juices mixed with Peter's spunk.

Emma raised herself higher and brought her large breasts onto Peter's member. Peter hissed at the weight and heat. Emma ground her breasts up and down Peter's phallus, the Symbiote King lightly groaning in pleasure. Emma wrapped her breasts over Peter's standing dick and lifted them and up down onto the member. Peter hissed in delight over Emma's boobjob, delighted that the breasts of Emma Frost, that were always infamously covered slightly, much to the curiosity of every man, and even woman, that snuck a peek at them.

Peter chuckled to himself at the logic that even when the X-Men member was reduced to a bathing suit, that most would pay attention to the covered 10% of a woman's form, especially a woman like Emma Frost, and less of the revealed 90%. Though Peter couldn't exactly fault the common curious nature of humankind, especially when a large part of the often covered 10% is currently wrapping and squeezing up and down his dick.

Emma Frost would lick and suck on the Spider's phallus that would poke out of her breasts, all the while her piercing, lustful gaze would peer onto Peter's own gaze, shivers running through the Spider's spine. Peter thrusted his hips and down as his release neared. Emma swallowed his cock as she felt it pulsate, swallowing the thick streams of Peter's cum. Emma gazed at Peter with glazed, half-lidded eyes with lust as she swallowed the last of his cum.

Just as quick as last time, Peter shifted their positions, tossing Emma onto the bed with himself behind her, holding up her ass as he lined his cock to her nicely shaped rear and thrust into it.

"NNNGGH! YES!" Emma said. "Just like that! AHHH! Claim my ass! NGH! Take it like you own it!"

"That's because I do." Peter whispered huskly in her ear as she continued pounding his new Queen's ass. "You are Mine! I own this tight ass!" Peter slapped her ass, Emma moaning out in response. "These lovely tits!" Another slap rang as Peter groped and then slapped her breasts. Peter gripped her throat and brought her head back for her eyes to meet his eyes. "This whole sexy, hot, gorgeous body and mind belong to me!" Peter thrust especially hard on that last statement.

"AAAHHH! YES!" Emma yelled out. "No one else! AH! Just you! NNGGH! My King! Pound Me Hard Till No One Else Can Satisfy Me But You!"

And so Peter did. for the next hour or so, Peter pounded Emma into the bed with blinding speed and strength. Emma clawed the sheets, leaving many claw marks. Emma panted like a bitch in heat, her tongue rolled out and her eyes going crazy in wanton pleasure. A pool of her and Peter's juices laid below her as she came for more than...6 times? 8? Honestly, Emma lost count around 14th orgasm. It amazed her that Peter never came in all that time!

 _'Was he holding back all this time?'_ Emma wondered. _'Ngh! Whatever! All that matter is that he keeps pounding me till I can't walk straight!'_

Peter increased in speed as Emma's eyes widened at another climax was nearing, for both of them, maybe their last one. Wordlessly complying, they sped up until Peter erupted inside Emma. Emma let out a shriek of pleasure as she came, slumping down onto the bed, all her energy spent. She groaned as she felt her waist bulge in the amount of cum Peter was blasting into her. as it kept cumming, Emma barfed out Peter's cum as it overflowed.

Peter took a step back, and sat down, slightly panting. He marveled at his handy work. The infamous White Queen. Truly painted white in his cum. Pools of his seed spilling out her holes and mouth, Emma's body twitching in pleasure, her eyes rolled up and tongue laid out.

**LEMON OVER!**

How far the mighty can fall. And all it took was one session of sex pounding action. Peter mentally wondered how past supervillains and world ending threats didn't think about doing this before.

Peter chuckled and decided to think about that later. Right now, he had a Queen to fully claim. Peter mentally called out Venom, the symbiote covering him back up in his spider suit. He moved over to the near-sexually comatose Emma and placed a hand on her back, Emma twitching in response. He called out a mental command and not a moment later, the shadows below Peter moved until a black and white symbiote crawled out. It slithered up Peter's form, down his arm, and started covering up Emma in a black cocoon.

A brief flash of black and purple light from inside and the pod started receding, shrinking into a human shaped form and changing in color. The figure struggled to lift herself up back when she did, Peter got a good look at his new Queen.

The new Emma Frost looked more like Anit-Venom than a regular Symbiote. Her legs were covered in white symbiote pants, black diamond-shaped markings and lines lining her legs. Two lines from her front rose upwards, trailing by the sides of her exposed waist, to her covered chest, a black spider symbol in between her breasts, as its back legs. A white, moving and sentient-like cloak sprang from the ends of her shoulders, connecting up front by the head of the black spider, two white, jagged spikes, that resembled and even looked like diamonds, springing up from shoulders. Her arms were also covered, small patches revealing diamonds all along her arms, sharp claws where her hands were. The symbiote continued upwards, trailing and covering her neck in a white choker, black, vein-like spike markings along her jawline and cheeks. A white and black lined domino mask, with two spikes on both ends, lined her eyes and her platinum blonde hair flowed freely.

The newly transformed Emma looked to herself in awe and chuckled. From what Peter could tell, she was having a mental conversation with her new Symbiote.

 _"A pleasssure to be bonded to you asss well, Pride."_ Emma said the symbiote's name aloud. _"Quite a ssspecimen we are."_

"I hope you are done checking yourself out enough to greet your King, my new Queen?" Peter asked, his voice filled with mirth and amusement.

Emma looked to Peter and smiled, showing her new canines. She reached out and almost stumbled of the bed, as she latched onto Peter. _"My apologiesss, my King and love. It would appear I'm not fully ressstored from the ruthlesss bassshing you gave me."_

"You wished for a challenge. I gave it to you." Peter said.

 _"Indeed."_ Emma hissed out, trailing her claws around Peter's masculine physique. _"Tell me, my Black King, am I ssstill a White Queen or do you prefer for me to be a Black Queen?"_ Emma's Symbiote complied and changed their color to primarily black and white, instead of white and black. Her platinum blonde hair even shifted to midnight black.

"No need to change how you look for my sake, my dear." Peter said. "You can stay as you looked before. It suits you better, its what makes you you. You now truly look like a White Queen. Elegant, heavenly, dangerous."

 _"How charming of you."_ Emma said, shifting back to her original look. _"I can't wait to meet my new ssissterss-in-law. Come to think about it, are we actually married to you or do we have to have a grand ceremony?"_

"Nah." Peter said. "I feel that with this ever-growing number of ladies to love that having so many weddings would just be tedious."

 _"Agreed."_ Emma said. She placed her head upon Peter's chest, stroking his chest longingly as she sighed. _"I know that you mussst leave now. If only I can keep you to myssself for a little while longer."_

"You are starting to sound like Felicia." Peter quipped. "Back yes, sadly I must attend to something else. A certain someone is onto me ahead of schedule, and I must prepare for when he decides to drop in."

 _"He alwaysss was too sssmart for hisss own good."_ Emma said. _"And far too recklesss. You will sssucceed."_

"I know I will." Peter said, giving Emma one last, passionate kiss. His symbiote suit shifted back to his suit disguise. "I'm afraid we must part for now, but I contact you for your task soon. But before I go, mind unfreezing everybody outside before things get suspicious."

Emma for once blushed embarrassed, bringing her finger to her head as unfroze the people in the casino and hotel. _"Apologiesss. Do be sssure to call soon. I have a feeling that my daughtersss will want to 'ssspeak' with their new daddy."_

Peter paused as he thought about the Stepford Sisters, how they were just as beautiful as their clone mother. Peter grinned and said "Duly noted." Peter winked before exiting the secret room, leaving behind a deviously smiling White Queen, already plotting her clone daughters' own session with her King.

Peter casually walked out of the casino, paying no heed to the waiter, his pants drenched in wine from the long-since opened bottle of champagne or the dog-headed mutant who sniffed out the air with confusion.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Tony Stark reviewed the footage and evidence in front of him, the billionaire tech genius scratching his goatee pensively.

For weeks, Tony was unsure of something every since he noticed a tiny irregularity in F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s system a while back. Mary Jane reported nothing of note happened, just a small system failure in F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s processing and projection unit. The A.I corroborated the red head's words and even showed Tony a systems check to ease his worries.

At first he agreed and left it be, but given his long time as a both a tech billionaire and a superhero, he wouldn't be Tony Stark if he wasn't suspicious and paranoid, so he investigated, preferably behind F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s and Mary Jane's backs as much as possible.

He reviewed A.I.'s system and video recording's from all over Stark Tower, and noticed that around the time of the resulting system failure, almost all video feeds were shut down for a solid few minutes, around the time Tony and the Avengers were coincidentally fighting yet another planetary threat. Key word: Almost. Luckily, Tony set up a single camera with a backup generator lined in anti-EMP and hacking technology and bada bing bada boom.

Tony then started to watch Mary Jane started viewing security footage and hacking into local cameras around Stark Tower for what could have occurred and why Mary Jane would hack into F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s systems with some kind of EMP device. He would later find his answer with a certain arachnid-themed superhero shown hacking into Stark Tower via the security footage on the building nearby.

Tony hacked and reviewed further into Spider-Man. Stark didn't want to suspect the kid, he respected the web-head, even saw his early days, where he would fanboy over him, flattering. He thought of the kid as a pseudo-son he never had, maybe even a prodigy, like Riri Williams, to train to replace him as the head of Stark Industries and Iron Man should the worst come along.

But Tony knew better than to let personal attachments get in the way, if history was anything to go by. Plus, for all Tony knew, the kid was brainwashed, impersonated, or swapped personalities with a villain. Wouldn't be the first time, especially when you consider that this happened a few days after Doctor Octopus was killed. So Tony persisted, and found what he needed.

It wasn't easy hacking into the camera systems near Peter's apartment, the web-head probably reinforcing them, but he managed to hack in. What he found shocked him more than he thought after years of superhero-ing, betrayals, and secrets revealed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on when you had a notable red and blue-theme spider hero go off in the general direction to where Doc Ock was murdered, on the same day, and show up back in his apartment donned in black and white. 

It also helped when Tony fast-forwarded footage to see Black Cat enter Peter's apartment, a flash of ethereal light in Peter's bedroom and Black Cat leaving the following morning donned in similar black and white and shooting black webs. And to put the finishing touches, have Peter enter his apartment with Mary Jane and have the same ethereal light from before show up again.

Tony theorized and thought over how Peter was infected by a Symbiote, if it was controlling him or not, and what the ethereal glow meant. It wasn't concrete but Tony figured that the most logical theory was that in whatever shape or form, Peter was somewhat infecting or bonding Symbiotes onto other people and maybe brainwashing them, but for what purpose he didn't know. 

So he continued digging until he found footage of Spider-Man, in red and blue, with Ghost Spider being chased by Rhino only for camera systems to conveniently shut off in the area. It took little time for Stark to figure out that they headed towards the docks and whatever transpired, Rhino disappeared and Spider-Man and Ghost Spider left without any worry or haste.

The same trend happened with similar villains in Peter's rogues gallery, like Electro, Vulture, and Scorpion. All of them gone and without a trace. Tony was currently watching a hard to obtain recording from a nearby building of Spider-Man raping Spider-Girl with Kid Arachnid tied up. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the two young spider heroes covered in Symbiotes and glowed in the same black and purple glow before coming out with Symbiotes, bowing to Peter like he was their leader.

Tony thought about informing the Avengers or other hero teams about this, but thought otherwise. Currently, most were away dealing with their own threats. Cap is dealing with an escaping Hydra version of himself, Dr. Strange is on some mystic quest to get his magic back, hell no one has been able to get in contact with Thor since he has gone on some mission with freaking Galactus. But Tony knew that whatever Peter Parker was doing needed to be stopped and he couldn't wait for backup.

Tony looked over at the container that held his latest experiment. He knew that using the suit would be risky, what with it only in the prototype stages, and the last time he used it was when he was going through supervillain phase. But after some calculations and good old Stark rashness, Tony decided that the Mark SYM was ready for launch.

As Tony walked over to the Endo-Sym project, the half-symbiote, half-nano-machine suit looking at him as if it noticed his presence, Tony thought it was better to fight fire with fire and let whatever burns resulted to be dealt later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **Yep, Spider-Man has just conquered Emma Frost and Iron Man is hot on his trail. I wanted to make Emma join willingly because she would be the most obvious character of all of Marvel's female superheroes to backstab them all and join Peter for power and influence, being the devious, cunning woman that she is, and to save her pride from demeaning and submissive Conquest, not that it didn't matter in the end for that last part.**
> 
> **Now there is only one last telepath left for this arc, Jean Grey herself. After that, I won't be saying explicitly who is next in a list but will just hint at it. That chapter will also be the final chapter of the First Arc of this story and launching into the future chapters that will either plot based chapters, lemon base chapters, and a mix of the two.**
> 
> **With all that said, as always, comment you thoughts to your hearts content, constructive criticism is always welcome, stay safe and healthy in this hard and confusing time, leave your likes if you like the story, ignore the extra end note that I can't get rid off, and check out my other stories if you wish to.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you all in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**
> 
> **Next Time: Shadows of the Mind Part 3: Dark Empathy**

**Author's Note:**

> **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Next chapter, thing's are going to get more juicy!**
> 
> **Questions will be answered next chapter and Peter will also have some fun with a past fling. Felicia Hardy, aka The Black Cat.**
> 
> **The path currently for the first dozen or so chapters have already been laid out and some already written, just need to fix them a tiny bit for this site and watch the magic happen. The current girls to be the first the be Conquered by the Spider include the following order: Black Cat, Mary Jane Watson, Spider-Gwen, Anya Corazon or Spider-Girl, Silver Sable, Julia Carpenter, Psylocke, Emma Frost, and, finally, Jean Grey.**
> 
> **These are not and, I repeat, Are Not The Only Women that Peter will bring into this Harem of Darkness, they are just the first of many. And by many, I mean MANY! I do have some exceptions that will NOT be included whatsover into this Harem in any way shape or form: Khamala Khan or Ms. Marvel, saving her for Miles, Betty Brant, sorry but not a fan, Madame Hydra, Iron Heart, saving her for also another person, Squirrel Girl, especially Squirrel Girl and I'm also not a fan of Squirrel Girl OP jokes.**
> 
> **Don't mean to sound harsh and blunt, but I feel it needs to be said.**
> 
> **Also, I will be straight forward with you guys: I have aspergers. Its a mental condition that I've had my whole life, something I'm constantly struggling with and something that I'm getting at handling. It has helped give me problems like depression and social anxiety, but I'm getting better and that is with the help of friends, family, and my writing. I love writing these stories, helps express me creativity, relives stress, and provide and escape from the pit of despair called reality.**
> 
> **Anyways, enough depressing notes aside, I also appreciate constructive and helpful criticism, as all forms of literary need to help grow and progress, so if you have some to dispense with my stories, no matter how long or helpful, they are welcomed and encouraged.**
> 
> **That's it for now and I hope to see you all soon!**
> 
> **Next time: Peter finds out some truths and has a rather special night with a certain sexy feline.**


End file.
